Fat Pants
by Mini Wheat Consumers
Summary: All that glitters isn't gold. Too bad Axel's going to find that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Leven here! This is a random story that I thought of after my roommate's boyfriend came to me and asked me to talk to her about losing weight (i ended up yelling at him that her weights fine but I degress) and after talking to Ewon about it we started joking about a fat Axel and next thing you know we're working on this story lol. Sunday Morning is still going to be worked on, we just got a bit excited about this. So let us know what you think about it :)

* * *

Axel grunted as yet another wadded up piece of paper hit him in the back of the head. This wasn't an isolated incident, Axel was the pouncing bag of his high school. But his mama had taught him to treat others the way he wanted to be treated and not to let anyone block his light with their darkness. So that's what the teenager did. If someone teased or mocked him Axel would just smile and laugh it off.

"What's this one say?" Saïx, Axel's blue haired best friend, asked as he picked the paper off the ground and unraveled it, "Huh, 'Eat my dick FATASS.' Not the most creative person huh?" He rolled his golden eyes as he threw the paper back at the original sender, hitting him square in the forehead.

Axel sighed as he copied notes from black board and onto his notebook, "Well they're not the smartest either so what else can you expect." The redhead let his eyes wonder over to a blond boy sitting up in the front row. He felt his chest tighten up and his stomach flutter with butterflies. He knew he shouldn't feel this way for the smartest kid in their grade. Not only was Roxas smart, but he was so beautiful and everyone loved him. He would never notice someone like Axel.

"You're starting again." Saïx commented, snapping Axel out of his dazed state. "You're lucky he's in the front, least you look like you really are looking at him."

Said blond yawned openly as the teacher went on with the lecture. Usually the man would pause and glare at the disruption, but as stated before, Roxas is loved by all, including the teachers. Sure he was teased about being a teacher's pet, but it never bothered him. The kid always had a comeback for it. Something Axel admired greatly. Something Saïx wished his best friend had. More confidence in himself.

"'M not staring." Axel muttered as he quickly darted his eyes away from the blond and looked down at his large stomach. He poked at the pudge and watched it ripple through his shirt. What was the point in crushing when it was going to just end in heart break, "Why am I so damn ugly?" Axel whispered to himself, but unfortunately Saïx heard him.

The blue haired teen rolled his eyes. "Are you planning on being a drama king again? We've been over this, you're not ugly. Have you thought about what I said about the gym?"

"Axel! Saïx! Care to share with the rest of the class?" Their teacher, Mr. Reed questioned, eyeing them as if they were the bane of his teaching career.

The class stared at them, including Roxas. His baby blues locked onto Saïx and then Axel's face. Instead of looking annoyed or amused, like everyone else, there was honest curiosity in them. But the longer those eyes stared, the more Axel felt himself sweat and feel a tang of nervousness dancing along his pudgy body.

Saïx noticed that the red head was probably going have a panic attack from all the staring, so as his best friend he felt it was his place to put a stop to it. "We're trying to come up with a way to tell you your fly is down." He said blankly, earning a round of snickers from the class.

Roxas snorted, covering his mouth with a hand. He obviously found it funny and Axel found that laugh breath taking. The way his eyes were half lidded and how his smile grew before he covered it up. He was like an angel. However, not everyone found that amusing. Mr. Reed turned around and zipped his fly up before giving the two of them a warning and continuing the lecture.

Roxas' eyes lingered on the pair for a few brief seconds, making eye contact with green timid eyes. If he could read minds, he'd know how much of an effect he was having on Axel. Instead, the blond sent a small smile and turned back around, making Axel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"So have you thought about it?" Saïx asked once more, eyes staring boredly at the board.

Axel couldn't answer at first. His heart was pounding too fast. He had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to get it back to its regular beat. He hated it when people looked at him, all they could see was his numerous chins and pudgy cheeks. Why couldn't he be skinny like everyone else? "What's the point? No matter what I do I'll always be disgusting."

Saïx was about to open his mouth when the bell rang and everyone started to rush out of the classroom. He had his next class on the other side of the school so he didn't bother to reply to his friend. Instead he patted the redhead's back, a sign that told Axel he would see him at lunch and they would talk then. And as usual, Axel was one of the last to leave the room. Not because he was slow but because he hated trying to squeeze his way past everyone. The only good thing, he thought, was getting to share his classes with Roxas.

A shadow crept over Axel's desk making the redhead look up at his main tormenters. One was a brunette with stormy grey eyes, the scar going down the bridge of his nose didn't hinder his good looks. The other was a blond who looked almost like Roxas, but his aura wasn't as warm.

"Give me your lunch money." The brunette demanded with an outstretched hand.

"Fuck off." Axel said as he stood up and swung his bag over one shoulder. This wouldn't be the first time these two tried to hustle money off of him and it wouldn't be the last.

The blond growled and grabbed the front of Axel's shirt, "I know you have a good twenty on you to feed your fat ass. Now hand it over."

"Really? 'Give me your lunch money.' How much lamer can you get Squall? And grabbing his shirt Cloud? Can't you come up with something that hasn't been done before? Honestly, you're both pathetic bullies." A soft, yet cocky little voice spoke from behind the teens. All eyes turned their focus on the shorter, spiky haired blond, whom had his brow raised in disappointment. His remark was enough to get Cloud to let go of Axel's shirt but not enough to keep his hands off of the blond.

"Stay out of this Falk." The elder blond warned, staring down at the shorter.

Once he was free Axel grabbed his bag and scurried toward the door. He made the mistake of looking back and felt his gut drop at the sight of his savor being cornered by the two bullies. Should he play hero and save Roxas, or run away like the chicken he is?

Cloud raised a fist and aimed it right at Roxas's face, ready to hit. That's when Axel decided what to do. He bolted as fast as he could towards the two blonds, ignoring how his stomach jiggled or how the sounds of his heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. All that mattered was saving Roxas. Squall tried to interfere but the redhead easily smacked him in the face with his bag which caught the teen off guard and made him fall. A good sucker punch to the side made Cloud let go of Roxas and double over at the waist.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled the much smaller teen out of the room. Once the two were a safe distance away, the redhead let go with a blush across his face. As the adrenaline died Axel realized just who he was with, "Ah...th - thanks for helping me." Axel stuttered out. He couldn't believe that Roxas was talking to him, or helped him for that matter, "I should get to class. Thanks again."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. He noticed Axel's red face and the sweat that started to soak his shirt but didn't comment on it. Instead he smiled and began to walk with Axel to class. "I know you do. I have it with you unless you've never noticed me there." He chuckled. "But I think I should be thanking you. It's good to know you can defend yourself from ass-wads like them."

The redhead nervously chuckled. Of course he noticed Roxas in any of the classes they shared, which was a lot, "Yeah you get used to it after a while." Axel absently rubbed at his stomach, "So...umm...did you do the homework?" Axel couldn't look at Roxas the whole way to the class room. He just wanted to disappear. There was no way his long time crush was talking to him and being nice! This had to be a prank of some kind.

Roxas groaned and let his shoulders drop. He shook his head and began to drag his feet the closer they got to the room. "No. I'm just glad it's a worksheet so I can just do it in class. I really hate homework." The blond confessed as if it was common knowledge.

"W-well if...if you'd like, you can copy mine." Axel's voice decided that was the time to crack making his face go even redder, "I don't think it's completely right, but at least you won't have to do it all."

"It's alright. Thanks for the offer though." Roxas smiled, once again taking Axel's breath away. "You're really nice you know that? I don't understand why they picked on you. I guess some people are just pricks like that." The blond shrugged and entered the class, which was half full. He walked to a desk and unconsciously, Axel sat next to him, earning either a stare or a glare from those around them.

"Hey Roxas!" Someone said as they sat down on Axel's desk, earning a surprised squeak from the chubby redhead, "Are we still going to the mall after school?" The new teen was an energetic brunette with eyes so blue they could rival Roxas's own. His brown hair was a mess of spikes, and his hands were clutched in front of his chest as he pleaded with his friend.

Roxas rolled his eyes, nodding as he pulled his things out. "Yes Sora. I promised didn't I?" The blond questioned, glancing at the timid expression on Axel's face.

Axel didn't know what to do. He needed to get his things out for class, but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt the two other teens conversation. Plus, what if he drew attention to himself? He didn't want anyone else picking on him today.

"Yeah I know you promised." Sora rolled his baby blues, "But you always bail last minute so I wanted to make sure you would come this time. Kairi was heartbroken when you ditched the movies on Saturday."

"I already told you something came up." Roxas said with a light blush running across his cheeks. "Should I promise that I promise to keep my promise?"

"Yes. Yes you should." Sora gave his head a sharp nod of approval, "So what was his name this time?" The brunette winked making Roxas blush and Axel snap his head up in surprise. He didn't know Roxas had a boyfriend. Or was gay for that matter.

Roxas looked away, his face heating up. He silently cursed Sora for asking that with someone else around. "Z-Zack. But it was only one date. A thank you for helping me study." The blond peeked over to Axel, feeling his face get redder as he caught the redhead staring at him. "Um, you're not going to hate me now are you? F-for being gay?" He asked the redhead sheepishly.

Sora jumped and looked over his shoulder, he gave the, before now, unnoticed redhead a sheepish smile, "Ah sorry 'bout that. Didn't see you." With that said Sora slid off the desk so he was standing in front of Roxas's desk.

With the table top now free Axel started to dig out his textbook and notebook, "I won't." He said in a voice so low that Roxas almost didn't catch it, "Why would I hate you over something like that." Axel had to bite his lip to stop himself from confessing his love.

"Well, some people aren't comfortable with it." The blond said softly, looking up at Sora. "You should take a seat before Mr. Shinra, that fat fuck, gives you detention."

Axel's breath caught in his throat from the comment. Did Roxas think lowly of their teacher because of his obviously large stomach? Did that mean Roxas thought the same for him? Not wanting to be ridiculed by the blond or his friend, Axel grabbed his things and stood up; but luck wasn't on his side as the chair squeaked in protest as he pushed back, making everyone look at him, "Umm...I should really go sit in the back." He quickly said pointing towards the open seat next to a girl with short blue hair. Axel made his escape towards his friend and away from the lovely blond.

Once Axel was gone Sora took the now available seat and leaned in so he could whisper to Roxas, "Jeez, puberty did not go easy on him huh?"

Roxas sent his friend a glare before smacking his shoulder. "Leave him alone Sora. He can't help what he looks like. Besides, he's a nice guy." The blond said, a blush dusting his cheeks.

* * *

"It's okay Axy." Aqua said with a pout. She and Axel were the first to their normal lunch table and the redhead was practically having a meltdown. He was refusing to eat and instead was poking at his lunch with a fork with a sad frown on his face.

"No it's not okay. Roxas thinks I'm disgusting." Axel pushed the tray away from him and crossed his arms over his large chest, "I'm not eating anymore. I won't eat until I'm skinny. Then he'll like me."

Saïx slammed his tray down on the table, startling the pair. He sat down, took Axel's fork, and force the food in his mouth. "You will eat or so help me, I'll go kick his little blond ass. Do you want that or will you comply and feed yourself?"

Axel grumbled an 'okay' as he took the fork off of his best friend and started to feed himself. The more he ate the lower he felt about himself.

Aqua scooted closer to the redhead and rubbed his back, "It's really not that bad Axel. So what if you're not a stick? If he doesn't like you for you then he's not worth it." Her kind blue eyes went to Saïx in a silent plea to have him help cheer up Axel.

Saïx grunted, putting his juice down so he could smack the back of Axel's head. "She's right. Nobody is worth your time if they can't get past what's on the outside."

Axel sighed as he felt his heart break. He knew his friends were right, but he was just craving Roxas's approval so bad, "That's easy for you guys to say. You're at least nice to look at. I'm just a blob with more zits than a face." He wanted to scream and throw his tray at the nearest wall, but that would just make everyone in the room look and laugh at him.

"Hey, um uh, Axel?" A familiar voice called from behind the trio, making at least two of them jump in their seats. Axel looked over his shoulder and just the sight of Roxas made him want to run and hide in a hole as if he was an ugly rat. The blond glanced away nervously for a second, looking at a loss for words. "D-do ya think I could talk to you for a moment?"

Scared green eyes looked at Saïx and Aqua, begging for help. Axel didn't know what to do. What if Roxas just wanted to tease him?

"Yeah of course." Aqua said as she grabbed Saïx by the arm and dragged him away from the table to leave the two teens alone.

Roxas watched them leave in confusion before taking the seat that Aqua was once sitting. The blond fiddled with his thumbs, keeping his eyes on the table. Axel was just as nervous, not quite sure what to say or do. All he could do was wait for the blond to say something.

"I um, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I feel like I offended you but I-." Roxas paused, raised his head up and gazed at the redhead beside him. "I really didn't mean to. It's just, Mr. Shinra is a real asshole. I realize that I shouldn't have said what I did. I wasn't thinking and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Axel couldn't look up at Roxas. His face was burning and his eyes stung with tears that wanted to spill. There was no way that Roxas wanted to talk to him. This had to be a cruel joke. Roxas and Cloud were cousins, even if they didn't get along, so it wouldn't have been that farfetched that they planed Roxas saving Axel earlier.

"No it's not." Roxas voice almost cracked. The blond felt terrible and seen how the redhead was trembling made him felt worse. "If-if you want you can hit me. I'm really sorry Axel. If you don't forgive me I understand..." The blond whispered, slowly getting up to leave the redhead alone.

Axel's eyes finally left the table and gazed up at the blond, "I don't want to hit you. I'm not even mad." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Roxas stared down at him. He didn't like having those blue eyes looking at him. Judging him.

"You're not?" The blond asked in shock. "B-but you moved away in class."

Axel's eyes shifted for a fraction of a second. Eye contact never came easy to him, "Th - that was because I normally sit with Aqua and felt I was taking your friend's seat."

"Oh um, well Sora usually sits anywhere." Roxas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt like Axel still didn't forgive him and was trying to get him to go away. He felt as if the redhead didn't like him so why bother anymore? "I guess, I guess I'll let you get back to lunch." The blond said, smiling softly. "Sorry." He said before walking away with his face set in hurt.

Axel felt his heart break as he watched the blond leave. He wanted to reach out and apologize for being a jerk, but some part of him wanted to protect himself from anymore hurtful teasing.

It wasn't that much longer till Aqua and Saïx came back and took their original seats, "So what did he want?" The girl asked with an excited gleam in her dark blue eyes.

"He wanted to say sorry in case he offended me early." Axel timidly said as he started poking at his lunch again.

"And what did you say?" Saïx asked, glaring at how Axel played with his food instead of eating it. "I will guess from the way he is burying his head right now, you upset him."

Axel looked over his shoulder and saw the upset blond. Maybe he wasn't trying to prank him. Maybe Roxas really was a nice person who didn't want to hurt him, "Maybe I should go talk to him?" The redhead asked as he turned back to his friends.

"Maybe you should finish your food before I force feed you again." His best friend muttered, snapping Axel's eyes back to his serious stare. "Talk to him after school so you'll have time to think about what to say. I don't want you to have a panic attack." The teen said. He sounded harsh but Axel knew it was just Saïx's way to show he cared and was worried about him. He knew the blue haired teen just wanted what was best for him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I wish Terra was here so he'd get you off my back." Axel pouted as he shoved a fork full of something that slightly resembled mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Saïx smirked and poked Axel's cheek. Something he rarely did but when he did, it meant something to dread. "If he was here he would help me get you to the gym so you'll stop worrying about your weight."

Axel groaned as he slapped the teen's hand away and pouted. He knew he should go to the gym, but he hated the place. It was crowded and smelt like sweaty man. He was worried about others watching him and his body jiggle. Axel just wasn't comfortable with exercising around strangers who would judge him, "No he wouldn't. Terra would yell at you for getting on my case. I just want to stop eating since that's what making me a gross blob."

"You don't have to go to the gym if you don't want to. Axel, if you really want to lose weight we can help you diet and exercise at home until you're ready to go to gym. We're here for you." Aqua stated, putting her hand on his shoulder lightly. "But the choice really is yours. We can't make you."

Axel took another bite of his lunch, all the while glaring at his friends. He knew they meant well, but he's tried diets and doing exercise DVDs at home. Yet, nothing seemed to work or stick, "I just want to die." He said under his breath so neither Saïx nor Aqua couldn't hear him.

* * *

Please review and give us any kind of feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! And it's Leven again. While yes Ewon is working on this with me she's just doing it for fun so she doesn't feel it's right to put an authors note for herself. Silly Ewon :) but I wanted to post this so I'm in charge of authors notes and announcements.

I'm happy with all the reviews the last chapter :) thank everyone who reviewed! you're all lovely and thanks for sticking up for my roomie! I'm excited to see where this story takes us and I hope you're all happy with it as well

Enjoy!

* * *

"So he chickened out yesterday instead of talking to the little blond?" Terra, a tall, well built, brunette questioned his two blue haired friends as they all walked toward Axel's house. He was another one of Axel's friends. The two blue haired teens had updated him on what happened yesterday while he had been at home, sick with the twenty-four flu.

The brunette sighed, just picturing the redhead standing behind a pillar, watching Roxas from a far. He could see him shaking, trying to work up the courage to walk up to the blond, only to turn around and run off. "Why did he chicken out?" He asked.

Now usually the trio would drive to pick Axel up, but seen as how worried they are for his wellbeing, they planned to make him start exercising without telling him. Step one was getting him to walk to and from school. Even if they would all rather be in the car, they wanted to help their friend out.

"He has no confidence in himself. Of course he wussed out." Saïx blankly said, golden eyes staring at the extra bag Aqua was carrying.

That was step two. Homemade lunches that had certain foods. Foods that would help burn off fat. Of course they wouldn't let Axel know about that. He would probably throw it away if he knew.

"You're too tough on him." Aqua chided. "When we go to the mall later, you're going to buy him something as an apology."

And that was step three. Get Axel to walk to places after school and then home. They would take the bus of course, but they still got some walking done since the bus wouldn't take them directly to their destinations.

Saïx rolled his eyes and knocked on Axel's door. He didn't want to ring the doorbell as he knew the redhead's parents were still sleeping. "You're too soft on him. It's a wonder he doesn't die from all you're sugar."

It didn't take long for Axel to open the door to greet his friends. In one hand he was holding one half of a cream cheese covered bagel and the other half was in his mouth. Without a word he reached over for his bag and gently closed the door. The four friends walked to the end of the driveway when Axel noticed something was off, "Where's the car?" The redhead asked as he plucked the food hanging from his mouth so it wouldn't fall.

"Car won't start so we have to walk today." Terra said while they began to walk again. "I have to save a little money to get the part it needs so, just for a while, we'll have to walk."

"Axel, do you wanna go to the mall after school today?" Aqua asked, adjusting her bags so they didn't fall off her shoulders. "We haven't been there for a while so I was wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"I'm being forced to buy you something. So you should come." Saïx murmured, wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder. "Maybe they'll have that ice cream you like." He added, knowing full well that they won't even step foot near the food court.

Axel shrugged his indifference. He didn't really want to go if they had to take a crowded bus. Hell, he didn't want to go because he'd have to walk. Axel didn't even want to walk the mile to school right now, "Only if you really do get me the ice cream." Pouty green eyes looked over at Saïx.

Aqua swatted Axel's butt with her large lunch bag, "Of course he promises. Also I made us a special lunch today." The girl cheered. At the redhead's questioning look she quickly covered with, "I found some interesting recipes on Pintrest that I wanted to try, so for the next couple of weeks I'll be the new lunch lady." She smiled up at Axel as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh that's cool. What is it?" Axel asked as he looked at the bag with curiosity.

"Spiced green tea smoothie, chocolate dipped banana bites, and grilled chicken cutlets with summer succotash." The girl smiled happily. "You wouldn't believe what else you can do with bananas." She laughed looking at Axel to gauge his reaction.

Axel unconsciously licked his lips, "That sounds good. Can I try some?" But before he could grab the bag his hands were slapped away by Terra.

"No Axel." The brunette scolded, "You're still not done with your breakfast."

Axel pouted as he ripped off a piece of his bagel and plopped it in his mouth, "Yeah. Sorry." Axel frowned.

"Besides, it's for lunch later today. I'll have to stop by the culinary arts class room to stick the food in the fridge. We wouldn't want it to go bad."

"It sounds great Aqua. So Axel, I heard Roxas talked to you yesterday." Terra mentioned, causing the redhead to blush darkly.

Axel took to fiddling with his fingers in a vain attempt to distract himself, "Ye-yeah he did." The redhead could feel his heart start to beat faster at the thought of Roxas and his lovely smile and angelic laugh, "But I ended up upsetting him because I'm a stupid fat-ass."

"You're not a stupid fat-ass." Terra said, rolling his dark blue eyes. But he knew Axel wouldn't listen to reason, no matter what he said. All Terra could do was support his friend and keep him away from dark thoughts.

"You really should tell him you're sorry Axel. Sooner is better than never." The female of the group said.

"I think you should just confess to him before he gets taken. Didn't you say he went out with someone named Zack?" Saïx questioned, removing his arm from around his best friend.

Axel sighed and looked down at the ground. He could feel pit stains start to show on his shirt from the combined heat and exercise. He probably didn't smell that good either, "I know sooner is better, but I can't talk to him when I'm this disgusting." The redhead glared at his stomach cursing it for being there. If he was skinny and fit, he wouldn't be sweating like a pig right now. His three friends seemed to be handling the walk just fine, and Aqua had to carry two bags but didn't seem to be tiring. It made him feel even larger than he really was.

"So I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." Terra said with a wave once they reached the school. The brunette didn't share any of his classes with the group. It was wonder to outsiders how he was friends with them. It was an even greater wonder how Axel had friends at all. But he was grateful to have them.

"Be good boys." Aqua laughed, ruffling both of the other two boy's hair as if she were their mother or older sister. "I'll see you in second period Axel. Saïx, don't be butt today."

"I make no promises." Saïx chuckled, taking Axel's arm and dragging him toward their class. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked once Aqua was gone.

The thing about Saïx was, he only showed his true self in front of Axel. They have been best friends for as long as they could remember. They were protective over each other, more so than Aqua and Terra. That being said, Saïx was actually nicer to Axel when it was just the two of them. Neither knew why and neither really cared. Just as long as Saïx never crossed the line of his harsh self around their friends.

Axel groaned as he let his head rest on the blue haired teen's shoulder, "I don't want to see him." Axel picked his head up so he could properly look Saïx in the eye, "What if I really screwed up? What if he starts picking on me now?" The last thing Axel wanted was to make an enemy out of the one he loved. He could feel his palms grow sweaty as his nerves grew thin, "Can I just go home?"

Saïx's eyes softened at his friend's distress. He hated seeing him like that but he couldn't just let him ditch. He had to stick with the plan they set out for the redhead. "No, but if he tries to bully you, then he really isn't worth your time. If you don't want to talk to him now then we can wait until the week is up. I'll give you that long before I go say something to him. And we both know you wouldn't want that. Now let's get to class before Mr. Reed sticks something up his ass again." That made them both chuckle at the thought.

The two friends quickly made their way to class and walked in right as the tardy bell rang, earning both of them a glare from Mr. Reed, "Well aren't you two lucky. No detention for you. Now go take your seats." The old teacher pointed to the open seats towards the back.

As he walked to his normal seat, Axel couldn't help the watched feeling that washed over him. Green eyes traveled over the room till they landed on Roxas. The moment their eyes met, the blond gave Axel a tiny wave before turning back to the front. Just from the small gesture had Axel's heart pounding in his chest. Maybe talking to Roxas today wouldn't be so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The school day was finally coming to end and yet Axel still hadn't talk to Roxas. In fact, after first period the blond didn't even give him a second glance. Well, at least that's what Axel thought anyway. He actually stared at him whenever the redhead wasn't looking and Saïx was the one to notice that. Even Terra and Aqua could tell the blond wanted to talk to Axel during lunch but it was obvious he was just as scared as Axel was.

It was quite frustrating for the friends. They had a feeling something good would happen if Axel just sucked it up and talked to him. Yet every time the redhead looked at him, he got completely terrified that Roxas, or his friends, would tease him. He was just about ready to give up until he was comforted by Aqua's lunch. He still didn't know that it was actually diet food because it tasted so good.

Today was actually a good day since his usual bullies didn't bother him that day. It seemed both Cloud and Squall had caught Terra's twenty-four hour flu so he was safe for now. Even Larxene, a blond, thin, green eyed witch didn't bother him. He figured it was because Aqua was with him. For that he was thankful. However, he still wished he could speak to Roxas. But he doubted he ever would.

"That bus really stunk." Saïx complained, walking with the collar of his shirt covering his mouth and nose. The group was now walking toward the mall after having gotten off of the horribly crowded bus which, as Saïx said, stunk.

"I'm just happy Vincent will pick us up later. I don't think I'd be able to do that again." Aqua complained, wishing her cousin was there to drive them to said mall.

"It wasn't that bad, right Axel?" Terra laughed, stretching his arms above his head, all the while making sure Axel was either at his side or ahead of him. The walk wasn't that long so they made to the doors pretty quickly.

"My feet are killing me." The redhead complained as he took up a bench right when they got inside, letting the mall's air conditioning cool his sweaty form, "When's your car going to get fixed?" Axel looked up at Terra with tired green eyes. He was ready to just go home and sleep.

"I have to save for the part. I thought I told you that." Terra laughed, taking a seat beside him while Aqua and Saïx wandered off to get some water bottles. "Say, how much do you like that Roxas kid?" Terra asked, his eyes traveling to the blond across the building. Axel was too busy trying to cool off to notice so Terra decided to question his friend before he yelled out the blond's name.

"I know. Just wondering when that'll be." Axel chuckled. The next part was hard for him to get out, "Well it started off with me hating him. I mean he's pretty and smart, and I was just so envious, but soon I realized that I also loved all of those qualities." Axel flushed at the word love but played it off, "I - I mean I don't love him. I just guess I really like him." The redhead finished lamely. He looked up at Terra sheepishly, "Does that make sense?"

Terra hummed, nodding his head. "So if I were to yell his name right now and call him over, what would you do?" Axel looked at him in shock and confusion until Terra gestured for him to look where he was starring.

There, across from them, was Roxas, standing outside a store, looking completely bored while he held a small bag in his hands. Axel gulped, and felt his body start to sweat again while his poor heart began to race. Why was fate so cruel? "I would kill you." The redhead squeaked out. He meant for it to sound intimidating but he was just too scared. What would he do anyway? "I would eat myself so I'd disappear. I'm not ready to talk to him Terra so please don't."

Terra huffed and agreed he wouldn't embarrass his friend. As the two hung around waiting for their blue haired friends to come back, Axel couldn't help but keep looking over at Roxas, wondering what he was doing and who he was with. Then a raven haired man popped out of the store Roxas was standing in front of with a large smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders and guided him away.

Axel felt like crying. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he had any right to be jealous over Roxas's love life. He was a nobody so it wasn't like he had a chance to get with the blond anyway.

"Here Axel, drink this." Aqua said as she stood in front of Axel, blocking his view of Roxas and the mysterious man. "Sorry it took us awhile, Saïx couldn't get his dollars straight." She laughed, noticing how Axel's eyes were glossed over, but ignored it knowing he wouldn't want to explain anything.

"It's not my fault you're too cheap to pay. Where to now?" Saïx asked, turning his head to look around. He spotted Roxas walking away with raven haired man, someone he had in one of his classes. "I told you, you should have talked to him. Now he is going out with Zack."

Terra glared at Saïx's cruel words as Axel's breathing hitched. "Let's go window shopping. What do you say Axel?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "I hear the gaming store has that game you've been wanting. Let's check it out."

"I wanna check out the music store too. I doubt I'll find anything but it won't hurt to check it out ya know?" Aqua chirped, taking Axel's hand to help him up. She took his bottle and opened it for him before putting it too his lips. "Drink." She ordered.

"I need new shoes." Saïx said, walking away to the nearest shoe store.

Terra rolled his eyes and began to follow. "Come on guys, let's go."

Axel gave one more glance over his shoulder just in time to see Zack lean down and kiss Roxas full on the lips. He had to quickly turn around and continue following his friends or risk throwing up from the sight. His heart slightly breaking.

"So when am I getting that ice cream?" The redhead asked Saïx as they walked into the shoe store. He was craving his comfort food after finding out Roxas would never be interested in him.

"When we finish doing everything else. Ice cream can be last. But be warned." He cackled, something Axel hated hearing, because there was always something mean following it. "If you ask again then we shall not get ice cream."

"You're a cold bastard you know that?" Terra laughed, hoping Axel would ask again so they wouldn't screw up this good day of diet and exercise. Hell, they even got his parents involved so they would be cooking the fat burning recipes for Axel to eat for dinner too.

Axel pouted. He was hungry and upset now. Maybe he could slip away and just buy his own. It wasn't like his friends could say no to that.

But before he could think of an excuse to split Aqua intertwined their arms, "Hey Ax, can you help me pick out a new pair of heels? The boys are too scared of their masculinity getting called into question if they go on the woman's side." And without letting Axel say a word, Aqua dragged him away from the entrance and away from Saïx and Terra who were busy looking at running shoes for some reason unknown to Axel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel sighed in relief as he walked into the mall's food court. He managed to ditch his friends at the music store saying he really needed to use the bathroom and bolted before anyone could say anything. He didn't want to take long so the guys wouldn't catch on, but it seemed luck wasn't on his side. The line for Dairy Queen had almost eight people in it, and Axel was really craving a brownie earthquake.

"Axel?" Someone called from the line. It was a wonder the redhead didn't see him as there was the tall raven haired man, Zack blocking the blond from his view.

Axel felt his stomach drop at the sight of Roxas standing in line. What must be going through his head at this moment? Seeing him looking at the long line for an ice cream. Roxas must think he's a glutinous pig for even being in the food court in the first place. Even his date turned around to stare at him, as well as a few random people, trying hard not to give him that disgusted look that his bullies gave him.

The redhead was ready to run back to his friends but he wasn't quick enough. Roxas was already approaching him, leaving Zack to hold their place in line. "Hey, um h-how are you?" The blond asked sheepishly, nervously really. He didn't even look comfortable standing there. It made Axel's heart sting from the thought that maybe Roxas didn't like him at all. That he was only being nice to be nice but he really thought Axel was gross. That thought hurt most of all.

"'M fine." Axel looked down at the ground so he didn't have to look into Roxas's beautiful eyes, "I'm sorry for how I acted the other day." The words came out so fast that the redhead barely had time to process what he said. His face heated up to the point that he could only guess it was the same color as his naturally spiky hair, "Ah...I should go. My...my friends are probably looking for me." Axel's voice was quiet and meek, making him wish he could just disappear or implode.

"Ah, wait don't go." The blond quickly said, stopping Axel in his tracks. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I was the one that made things weird between us. U-uh let me buy some ice cream. Anything you want. Please, let me make it up to you." Roxas pleaded.

The sound of how desperate he sounded made Axel's heart flutter. Should he take the offer or should he just take off running? He glanced over to Zack, wanting to see how he was reacting. The tall teen was watching them and when he saw Axel look to him, he just smiled and waved at him, as if he didn't really have an opinion of Axel being there.

"What do you say?" Roxas asked shyly, his cheeks burning from how stupid he must have sounded.

"B-but aren't you on a...a date?" Axel shyly asked as his eyes darted between Roxas and Zack. He didn't want to intrude on anything even if it was a nice offer, "You don't need to get me anything. I-I'm actually starting a diet so..." The redhead quickly lied, even though he was unknowingly speaking the truth. Roxas gave him a small pout that made Axel want to apologize and laugh his excuse off. All Axel wanted was to see Roxas smile.

"I-it's alright. Really, Zack won't mind and I really don't mind it. Um," Roxas walked up to Axel so he could talk in a low voice. "Don't tell Zack this but I uh, I actually don't want to be here. I don't even know why I agreed to another date." The blond sighed, looking ashamed of himself. "I know I should tell him I'm not interested but it's kinda hard to tell him when he's really nice. I-I was kinda hoping that, well when I saw you," Roxas paused looking really guilty. "Please don't leave me alone with him Axel. I don't want him to kiss me again. Please? As a friend do me this favor?"

Axel felt like his eyes were bugging out of his head. Roxas considered them friends? Axel felt his heart soar at the thought, "Are you sure?" Axel matched Roxas's whispering, "He's quite...really handsome." The redhead lamely finished. When Roxas didn't say anything and just kept giving Axel a pleading pout, he couldn't help give in, "O-okay. I'll hang out with you."

Roxas smiled and practically tackled Axel in happiness. He wrapped his arms as far as they could go around Axel large body. The contact almost made Axel pass out from actually having Roxas touch him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe or blink. He was frozen in shock. He didn't even realize when Roxas took his hand and dragged him toward Zack in the line.

"Zack, this is Axel and well, his friends had to leave early so do you think it would be alright if he hanged with us?" Roxas lied easily, it was almost scary how even Axel almost believed the lie.

Zack raised a brow at them. He saw the excited hug Roxas gave the redhead but he wasn't going to read too much into it. For all he knew, the redhead could have said something to make Roxas do that. "I don't see why not. Nice to meet you Axel." Zack said with a smiled, sticking his hand out for him to shake.

"You too." Axel met Zack half way and shook his hand. It was a nice moment for the redhead. Maybe someday he and Zack could be friends. And maybe, while his hopes were up, one day he could be the one taking Roxas out for an ice cream date.

But the moment was short lived. Someone behind them shouted, "Hey lard ass, get in the back! I don't wanna have to stand in this fucking line only for you to eat every god dammed thing!"

It was too much. Axel didn't mean to cut. He felt his face heat up and tears mist over his eyes. "I should go." Axel meekly said, only to have Roxas clamp down on his wrist.

"Hey dick for brains! If you don't want to stand in line then get the fuck out of here! He has every right to be in this line that everyone else does so fuck off. Oh wait, I know, you're just pissed off because he's ten times hotter than you'll ever be. And don't tell me you don't want to hear that crap from fag because if a fag doesn't find you appealing, what makes you think any girl would?" Roxas yelled angrily at the stranger. He knew it really didn't fit with what was going on, but people could be dicks and he really didn't care what he said. The blond hated assholes like that. He knew people could be like that, but he didn't think they would be so open with it.

"Think you're a big man for picking on others but you're nothing but loser who gets off on hurting other. You're pathetic." He spat, tightening his hold Axel's wrist.

A few girls standing nearby started to giggle. The man glared, his face going red. He looked like he was about to go hit the blond until the giggling girls walked over to Axel and planted kissed on his cheeks. "The blond cutie is right ya know." The brunette spoke, her voice like silk as she stood to Axel's left.

"We really don't care for pricks. Well Paine might but Yunie and I don't." A blond said, looking the man and Axel up and down. "You know, you could be cute if you didn't look so nervous right now." The blond stated, hoping to get Axel to calm down.

"Why would I be interested in a muscle brained dumby?" The last girl spoke, crossing her arms over her leathered covered chest. She looked more like a punk while the other two looked so much more preppy.

"Well, I guess not then." The girls giggled again, planting another kiss on Axel's stunned red face. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that some really pretty girls were kissing his ugly face, or the fact that Roxas was practicality fuming. Sure he saw him stand up to Cloud and Squall but he didn't think he could get so worked up.

Zack laughed and held his stomach. It was priceless as the man stalked away with his tail between his legs. What made it funnier was the fact that the girl's wrote their numbers down and stuck the paper in Axel's pocket, telling him to call them when he wasn't a statue. "Cloud did say you could get feisty if someone pissed you off enough. But he also said it takes a lot to even do that." He laughed, looking back toward the hot headed blond.

"Yeah well...he pissed me off for trying to hurt Axel." The blond still had his hand on the redhead's wrist, as if afraid that if he let go, Axel would take off running. It didn't help that he also felt slightly envious of the girls. He wasn't sure if it was their flirty attitude or if it was the fact that they kissed someone he was trying to protect. Whatever it was, it was making him feel confused. "You okay?" He asked softly to the still over whelmed Axel. He had to make sure the redhead was okay before letting his emotions toy with himself.

Axel numbly nodded his head, "Th - thanks for that." When he didn't show any signs of wanting to run Roxas finally let him go. Axel's hands went straight for his pockets and dug out the numbers. His face heated up. Did those pretty girls and Roxas really think he was hot? Or was that just to shut the man up? Axel opened his mouth to ask but quickly closed it, too embarrassed to know the truth.

Roxas sighed ignoring the few people who clapped for his little outburst. "I'm sorry about that. I just lost my temper. I-I hope I didn't embarrass you." He said worriedly, his cheeks tinting in color.

"N-no he did more than you." Axel's chubby hands fidgeted with the paper in his hands, almost ripping it, "You didn't have to do that."

"Hey big guy it's okay." Zack said as he clapped Axel on the shoulder, "People like that guy need to be taken down a few pegs. And you got some cute girls' numbers. How about that?" The raven haired teen glanced over at Roxas. It was easy to tell Zack was uncomfortable with how close his date was with some random classmate. It made him feel like he was the third wheel and not Axel.

"Oh, we're next." Roxas commented, walking to the front with Zack and Axel by his side. "I'll have an Oreo Blizzard." The blond said then looked up at Axel as Zack ordered whatever it was he wanted. "What are you having Axel?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh..umm..." Axel scanned over the board. He was craving a brownie earthquake but he didn't want Roxas to judge him over it, "Can I get a cone?" He asked pointing to the item on the menu in case the cashier didn't understand him.

Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What do you really want? You don't have to hold back around me." He said kindly, reaching out to give Axel's hand a reassuring squeeze. What he didn't notice was how put off Zack was getting. He felt like Roxas was purposely ignoring him. Or he really was trying to get the kid to relax and loosen up a little more. Whatever it was, it was making him feel neglected.

Axel felt his throat go dry at the offer. He knew what Roxas was trying to do, but he just felt so self-conscious that he just shook his head, "No it's what I want."

The whole time the cashier looked between the banter not knowing what to make. That is until Zack spoke up, "Okay so we're going to have one Oreo Blizzard, one brownie earthquake, and one chocolate sundae." After ringing up the price and paying the woman went to work with making the order.

Axel felt his mouth water. How did Zack know what he wanted? When the food arrived it took everything in the redhead not to quickly grab the treat, he respectfully waited till Zack and Roxas grabbed theirs.

Axel felt his heart sink as he watched Zack take the earthquake, leaving the sundae on the counter for him. And apparently his disappointment showed on his face, "Is everything okay?" Zack asked.

"Umm...yeah. Thank you again." Axel said as he grabbed his ice cream and followed the couple to a table.

"I knew you wanted something else." Roxas said, handing Axel his ice cream before taking the untouched Sunday. He stood in line for all but a second before the people in front of him let him make the quick change. He was just lucky that they wanted a sundae so all he had to do was hand it over. "Can I have a brownie earthquake?" He asked the cashier who laughed and made the treat.

The whole time Zack and Axel watched. One slightly annoyed and jealous, the other trying not to panic. "Roxas is too nice for his own good." Zack said, sticking his spoon in his mouth. "You need to learn how to speak up kid. Have more confidence in yourself." He said, patting Axel on the back.

"I know." Axel moped like Zack was scolding him. He didn't mean to inconvenience anyone. His eyes roamed the floor until a pair of tattered shoes obscured his vision. He looked up and saw Roxas holding his new treat, "Thank you Roxas. I'm sorry for troubling you two."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm sorry for trying to force you out of your comfort zone." The blond sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before taking his own treat back from Axel.

Just looking at the pair made Zack feel like he should just leave. It really looked like Axel needed to be comforted, and him being there probably wasn't helping much. It was obvious Axel was the shy type so meeting someone new might make him want to hide. With a defeated sigh Zack pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, acting like he was replying to a message. "Roxas, I need to cut our date short. Something came up. Hope you don't mind."

"I uh, no it's fine." Roxas was inwardly jumping for joy. "But how are you getting home?"

"I'm going to meet Cloud and Squall at GameStop. Maybe we can continue this later." He said leaning down to kiss Roxas, who actually dodged it this time, making both Axel and Zack confused.

"Zack, I-...I'm sorry but I'm not really looking to be in a relationship. I hope you don't think I was leading you on or anything." Roxas confessed, looking guilty.

Disappointment crosses Zack's face for a brief moment but he quickly brushed it off, "No, its fine Roxy. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all. Text me later?" The raven haired teen asked. Roxas just nodded and sent Zack a smile. That was enough for him and with that Zack started to walk away.

Roxas let out a sigh in relief. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. The blond gazed at Axel, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for using you like that. I hope you forgive me."

Axel chuckled as he pointed at the ice cream in front of him, "I can't really be mad since you got this for me." Axel blushed at how fat he sounded from that, "Umm...thank you for it...again." Axel was starting to feel like he was being annoying with all the apologizing.

Roxas laughed and pecked Axel's cheek. "You're welcome. Oh and uh, sorry if the kiss grossed you out. It's just...well my way of saying you're welcome." He chuckled nervously, not realizing how Axel's eyes bugged out or how his face turned beet red. "So, what where you doing before I kidnapped you away?" Roxas asked causally.

From a distance, watching the two were Axel's friends. They were rather pissed with one another for letting Axel out of their sight. Day one of the diet was completely ruined. Yet, seeing Axel with his little crush and how sweet the blond was being to him made the trio stay away. Besides, if he needed help, they wouldn't be too far away.

"I'm going to get some pizza." Saïx said, walking away with a hidden smile on his face. He was happy for his friend. If only he could help him believe in himself more. That would make the golden eyed teen really happy. Seen his best friend finally come out of his shell.

"Then I'll get some Chinese. Terra, care to join me?" Aqua asked the brunette.

"Yeah. Looks like we can try again tomorrow." He chuckled, walking with his friend.

"Axel? Are you alright?" Roxas asked worriedly when Axel didn't answer him. Did he break the redhead? "Axel?"

The redhead had to shake his head to make it get out of its daze. Roxas kissed him. He couldn't believe it, "I'm fine." Axel quickly said, "Umm...I was just hanging out with my friends, but I ditched them really quick to get some food."

Roxas chuckled and took a bite of his treat. "Well I'm glad you did. We wouldn't be sitting here now if you didn't." The blond smiled and snatched Axel's spoon so he could take a bite of it. In return the blond held his spoon out for Axel to try. "I hope I'm not being weird, but do you think we could share? I'm sorry but I'm craving both right now and I hope you don't mind sharing germs. But if not I'll go get you another spoon." The blond said quickly, his face going red from feeling stupid.

Axel blushed as well. God why was Roxas so cute? With his face twisted into that embarrassed pout, it couldn't be good for Axel's heart, "I - I don't mind." Axel quipped as he reached out for the blizzard and took a bite, "Thank you for being so nice." The redhead quickly said.

"Why wouldn't I be nice?" Roxas asked before signing. "It's because I'm related to your bully isn't it? I'm not like him you know. And I told him to leave you alone but I don't think he'll listen to me. But I'm glad they didn't show up at school today. He and Squall are pretending to have the bug." He rolled his eyes before looking down at the table. "I'm really sorry Axel. But-" the blond looked up and put his hand over Axel's. "I-I was wondering if I really could be your friend. You're a nice guy Axel, and it's obvious, from what I've seen over the months, you don't let the bullies get to you. And I really like that about you."

Axel felt his heart rate speed up and his face heat up even more. He felt like if he kept touching Roxas, his head would explode from how nervous he felt. Axel pulled away from Roxas's touch and reached for his ice cream, "N-no it's not..not because of Cloud. It's just th-that people don't like being seen with me." Axel shoved in a large spoon full of the creamy treat to shut himself up before he made himself sound like a depressed charity case.

"Your friends don't seem to mind and neither do I. Some people are just stupid and shallow." Roxas said with a shrug, taking a nibble of his own frozen treat.

Green eyes stared at the table top as tears clouded Axel's vision. It was rare when someone was nice and not judgmental towards him, and the fact that it was Roxas, who was being nice, just made Axel all the more happy, "You're really too nice." He said in a barely there whisper.

"Hmm, Axel, are those your friends?" Roxas asked, gesturing with his spoon toward the trio seated a few tables away.

Axel looked up and towards the direction Roxas was pointing at. True to his word, there was Axel's small group, "Umm...yeah. I guess I was longer than I thought.I-I should go." The redhead got up but when he went to grab his ice cream he hesitated. Would it be rude of him to take it? What if Roxas wanted more?

Roxas stood up as well, picking up his blizzard. "I should be going too. Thanks again Axel. See ya at school." The blond said with a wink before he started to walk away.

Axel just watched the blond leave, watching the way his hips wiggled a bit as he walked. God he wanted to hold those hips. He completely forgot about his friends from just staring at the blond's back side. That was until Saïx threw a wadded up napkin at his face, efficiently knocking Axel out of his trance. The redhead grabbed the only ice cream left of the table and went to join the others.

"Roxas doesn't hate me." Axel said in an almost dreamy tone, "He was actually really nice."

"Told you." Saïx said as he took a bite of his pizza, "You should have talked to him long ago."

Aqua stole a bite from Axel's ice cream making the redhead glare at her, "What? I saw Roxas do it and thought I'd try." She joked making Saïx and Terra laugh, "Finish your food so we can hurry out of here. Stupid Miss Lockhart gave a bunch of homework to get us ready for finals." The girl moaned.

Everyone grimaced at the mention of the upcoming tests, none of them were looking forward to it. But they all followed Aqua's advice and started eating. All the while Axel couldn't help the grin on his face as he thought about the last words Roxas said to him.

_"See ya at school."_

* * *

Please review and tell us what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello love! Leven here! It's late as balls here and I'm super tired, but god today was a good day. I got my very first car :D it's a '98 Honda Accord and it's beautiful!

And I meant to say something but like I said I'm super tired and I forgot lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Axel had to hold his pants up as he dug through his closet for a belt. It had been a long time since he needed one. He didn't know why but lately his clothes weren't fitting well. What used to be snug was now lose and baggy. Axel didn't know what it was. He knew he wasn't doing anything differently, maybe it was just his clothes being old and stretched out. The doorbell rang just as he pulled a plane brown belt through the loops.

The redhead finished what he was doing and went downstairs with his book bag thrown over his shoulder. When he opened the door Axel was greeted by his friends, "Hey guys. Is the car fixed yet?" Axel asked. He knew the answer was going to be no, but the question was starting to become an inside joke between the group.

"Actually, it is." Terra said, moving aside for Axel to see. He figured it would be a treat for Axel since the redhead was unknowingly keeping his diet. That and it was the last day before summer break and Terra was really tired of walking home in the hot sun. In fact, they all were.

Aqua complained about it being hot and how she wanted Terra to carry her home. Saïx grumbled the whole time, cursing and saying he hated them every day there were no clouds in the sky. Axel was surprisingly quite about it. He had gotten used to the routine by now and was actually finding that his feet didn't hurt as much from the walking. He was still sweating a lot but that was from the heat. On one cloudy day he barely sweated at all and that made him happy. And on the rare occasion, he would get to school just as Roxas pulled into the parking lot. It gave him goose bumps whenever the blond would wave and go over to him. That was the best part of walking to school for him.

"Axel, are you wearing a belt?" Aqua questioned with a gleeful smile gracing her face. She was glad to see that the redhead was losing weight. It meant he was getting healthier and that put her heart at ease to know it was making his life longer. It was enough to almost bring her to tears.

"Yeah." Axel smiled as he fiddled with the leather strap, "I think it's because my clothes are so old. We should go shopping some point this summer." The redhead suggested as the group climbed into Terra's old hand-me-down car. He grimaced when the car noticeably lowered onto the side he climbed into. Axel quietly prayed that his weight wouldn't break the newly fixed car.

"Axel, would you do me a favor over the break?" Saïx asked, getting in beside him. The teen knew Axel would say yes before asking what he wanted and that would be perfect way to trick the redhead into going to the gym with him.

"Sure?" Axel knew his best friend was up to something but chose to ignore it.

"Terra and I are going to the gym but there will be days he can't join me. Would you take his place those days? It will be easier for me to get the muscle I want with a partner there, so I don't give up half way." Saïx asked and explained, his eyes never leaving the front of the car.

"I would go but I already got a summer job and well, Terra does too. That's why he can't always go with Saïx." Aqua added. Terra never talked while he drove, it was just something he didn't like doing because he would always end up looking away from the road. So when Aqua spoke for him, Axel knew they had talked about it before hand.

Axel nervously twitched in his seat. The gym? He didn't want to go. People would stare at him, "I...I don't think I can. Mom wants me to get a job and do a running start program for college." Axel tried to lie. Too bad he was never a good liar.

Aqua picked up on it and turned in her seat so she was facing Axel. Terra made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat from the move but the girl ignored it, "Axel Lea Tayler, don't you dare lie to us. You're going to the gym and you're going to like it." As she nagged, the bluenet wagged her finger in Axel's direction.

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Fine I don't have those things. But what if I want to do running start? It sounds a lot better than going to the gym." Axel slouched in his seat and pouted.

"You can do it on the days you aren't at the gym with me. So are you going to be a good friend and go or be a bad friend and let me down?" Saïx asked, looking at Axel now, eyes looking down cast.

"I heard that Roxas likes muscles." Aqua lied, turning back around in her seat. "Even small ones get to him."

Axel was torn. He didn't want to, but he also wanted to make Roxas like him, "Let me think about it." He grumbled.

* * *

"You're starring again." Saïx commented. The older teen was sitting by the redhead, whom, as he said, was staring at the blond across the cafeteria. The redhead had this dreamy look, as if he were a teenaged girl watching the man of her dreams. No, that was exactly what Axel was doing, only he wasn't a girl. "You look like a love sick struck puppy with the way you're drooling." The blue haired teen chuckled, taking a napkin to wipe Axel's face.

Axel made a face as he pushed Saïx away from his face, "S-shut up I was not." Axel grumbled, "I was just zoning out and he just happened to be in front of me." The chubby teen stabbed at his lunch rather violently, pretending it was a certain blue haired best friend.

"You were and I think a certain blond bitch saw you. You better hope Aqua finishes up in the library otherwise...spoke to soon." Saïx muttered as a tall blond with piercing teal eyes and a wicked smile, walked up to the table.

"Watch ya eating wide load?" She asked with cackle. She stood behind Axel, leaning her breasts over the top of his head, looking down at his chicken salad curiously.

"Something your mom whipped up when Axel was done fucking her." Terra quickly said, hoping Larxene would just leave them alone.

Axel was busy trying to get the blond teen off of his back so he wouldn't have to feel her lady parts on the back of his neck. He could feel his body start to heat up from the contact and he didn't want people teasing him for getting a hard on in the middle of the cafeteria. He didn't even like Larxene like that. It was just his stupid hormones going crazy.

Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel's shoulders, pressing closer to him. "Oh ho? So you must be good to get that lazy bitch to make you something." The blond teased. This was her way of bullying the redhead. She would get into his personal space until he couldn't take it anymore. It would always be obvious when he came in his pants by the way he walked uncomfortably. Even if nobody else knew, she still got a nice laugh out of it because she and the redhead knew what he did.

Her bullying was probably the one Axel hated the most, because he didn't want to feel that way for her. He only wanted to be turned on because of Roxas. He's almost grateful when she bullies him the way Cloud as Squall do. It keeps his hormones in check.

"L-larxene, can you get off?" Axel stuttered as the blond started to rub herself against his body, lowly moaning in his ear so no one else could hear it.

Saïx started to growl disgust with the girl's behavior and felt pity for his friend. While Larxene was distracted with whispering harsh words to Axel in between her low erotic cries, the blue haired teen scooped up some left over dressing from his own salad onto his fork and launched it at her. He successfully got her away from Axel, but managed to get every student in the surrounding tables attentions.

"You bastard!" She shirked, wiping the dressing off of her face as she glared at Saïx. "What? Can't stand watching your boy toy in the arms of someone who is actually appealing to look at. Or are you just jealous tubby here is-"

"You guys are boyfriends?" A familiar voice asked, cutting Larxene off. All eyes turned to the shorter blond, standing behind the female bully. The look on his face told them he was surprised and at the same time looked slightly upset by the false news. Axel whipped his head around and quietly whined in distress when his eyes landed on Roxas.

"You didn't know shorty? Fat-ass and scar face are secret lovers. You should see them when brownie and naggy aren't around. Its soooo sickly sweet how they cuddle up together." The female teased, making kissy sounds.

Terra looked back and forth at his two friends, disbelief written in his face. He raised an eyebrow, questionably at them before asking. "Is that true? Not that I have a problem with it but..."

"It is not." Saïx growled while the redhead felt like hiding in a hole.

Axel couldn't speak. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He didn't know if Roxas believed Larxene or Saïx, but he did know if he tried to explain himself, it would just make himself look suspicious. Instead he covered his face with his hands and tried to disappear from the world.

"Oh please, I saw you yesterday. The rolly-polly was all snuggly with his head resting oooh so close to blue boy's face. There are other times too." The blond said, rolling her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

Roxas furrowed his brows at that. "That doesn't mean anything. But what does it matter if they are or aren't together. It's their lives and you have not right to but in."

Terra smiled, laughing at Roxas statement. "I like you kid."

"As I have said, we are not dating." Saïx glared at the pair of blonds. It took all his will power to not get up and put them both in the infirmary.

"Awww does Roxy Foxy like Axy Waxy?" Larxene taunted, mimicking the way a parent talked to a baby.

At her words Axel peeked through his fingers to sneak a peek at Roxas. There was no way the smaller teen felt anything but friendship for him. Right? There was nothing special about him. He wasn't smart. He wasn't pretty. No special talents. Axel was a no one.

"I couldn't really tell you seen as how I haven't known him long enough." Roxas said with a small smirk. "Even if did, what would that matter to you?"

"Oh it would matter a lot. Can you imagine the look on Cloud's face if he found out? No, no, the whole school. Everyone would speak of how Roxas is dating poor, pitiful, Axel because he feels sorry for the little freak." The blond girl laughed, having a few nearby students cackle with her. It was like an inside joke that everyone, including Roxas, knew about. Everyone but the redhead himself.

Axel bit his lip and tried to hold back tears. It was true. Roxas would only date him out of pity. He wanted, no needed to get out of the small cafeteria, but with so many people watching him he was frozen in his spot. The poor redhead didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"What's your point exactly? As long as he and I both know that what we have is real, why should it matter what other people think? If I like Axel and he likes me, then that's all that should matter." Roxas said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel closed his eyes and sucked in a hard breath in an attempt to calm down. Roxas didn't mean any of it, he was just trying to win the fight against Larxene.

The cafeteria grew silent. It was obvious to everyone that Roxas wasn't being effected the way Larxene wanted him to and that in turn made her look like a fool. "Maybe you might care what everyone thinks, but I really don't. Hate me, like me. Why should I care unless you're my friend." Roxas finished off, staring at the speechless female.

"Burn!" Someone yelled, causing Larxene to flip Roxas off.

"You say that now shorty, but I doubt that's what you actually think." With that being said, Larxene took her leave, shaking her ass as she did so.

"Stupid bitch." Saïx grumbled, repeatedly stabbing his salad.

"Well damn kid, you sure know how to talk an eye sore away." Terra laughed, trying to get Saïx to stop killing his food.

"Yeah well..." Roxas sighed tiredly. He wasn't expecting that to happen at all. He simply came over because Axel look uncomfortable having the bitch all over him. He felt like it was his place to get her away from him. Why was everyone so bent on picking on Axel? He never did anything to deserve this.

Axel finally unwound himself and gave Roxas a small smile. "Thank you again Roxas." He said, "You didn't have to."

Roxas smiled back, shaking his head to dismiss the thank you. "I know I didn't. But I-...I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." The blond glanced over at Saïx, warily before fixing his gaze to Axel. "I should get back to my friends and finish eating." He laughed awkwardly as he started to walk backwards and away from the table.

"He likes you." Terra commented. "But I can tell he really thinks you and Saïx are dating."

"We're not dating damn it!" Saïx barked, slamming his hands on the table top before swiftly exiting the building.

Axel didn't reply to Terra or even notice his best friend leave. He was too busy staring at his forgotten food, smiling like an idiot. What if Roxas did like him? Of course Axel knew it wasn't true, but he just let himself enjoy the feeling as it was.

* * *

"Hey fat-ass!" Squall called the redhead in the parking lot.

Axel froze and gulped as he was alone at the moment. His friends all had something that was keeping them busy. Saïx had refused to be around them since the lunch fiasco. Terra had to go pick up his mom and take her to her hair appointment. And Aqua got stuck helping the band class prepare for their upcoming computation, leaving poor Axel to walk home alone.

The redhead hesitantly turned around to face his doom. Shaking with baited breath as Cloud and Squall approached him, looking none too friendly as usual. But until like all the other times, Cloud looked murderous, like he was ready to take out all his rage and frustration on Axel.

"Heard something unpleasant from queen bitch today." Squall stated, crossing his arms while Cloud clenched his fists.

Axel tried to shrink and make himself look small enough so that the bullies wouldn't notice him. "Wh-what was that?" Axel quietly asked. He prayed to any deity out there that it wasn't about him and Saïx being a couple. He did not need any more grief for being gay.

"So you're not only a fat-ass but you're gay. And you're looking at my cousin while your boyfriend is at the table. That's low, even for you." Cloud glowered, popping his neck.

"Heard he stormed off in a jealous rage because you have a thing for Roxas." Squall added.

"I would rather get hit by a bus than see your disgusting blob of a face anywhere near Roxas." Cloud said, quickly grabbing a fistful of Axel's hair. "Kick either of us in the balls again and you'll lose yours." He warned with a good punch to the gut.

Squall chuckled and promptly socked Axel in the face once he doubled over in pain. "Pieces of shit like you should just die."

Axel quickly cupped his nose and pulled away to check for blood. When his hands came back clean he sighed in relief. It wasn't broken. Hurt like a bitch, but there wasn't that bad of damage to be worried about.

"I'm not dating Saïx and I don't like your cousin." Axel said in a watery voice.

"What? Roxas not good enough for your fag ass? If anything you're not good enough for him and never will be." With that said, Cloud roughly kicked Axel's side, knocking him to the ground.

Squall joined him in punching and kicking the crap out of the redhead, laughing when he begged them to stop and coughed up blood. Face, stomach, ribs, legs, back, nothing was off limits for them. Axel was like the prefect punching bag for them. One they would never get tired of beating.

"Cloud stop it!" Roxas yelled, running toward the trio. The blond grasped Cloud's arm, only to be knocked on his ass.

The younger blond groaned, rubbing his back as Cloud turned to look at him while Squall held Axel down with his boot on his face. "Can't you see I'm busy killing your 'boyfriend'?"

Roxas' brows furrowed in annoyed anger. He stood up and yelled in Cloud's face. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Could have fooled me. Everyone knows how close you're getting to this pig, it's pathetic."

"Why should you care?" Roxas demanded, his own hands clenched into tight fists.

Squall grunted as Axel tried to squirm away, "Cloud leave your family drama for later and help me before Miss Piggy gets away." The brunette lifted his foot and sent a swift kick to Axel's throat making the redhead choke and gag from the crushing pain.

That one little act made Roxas' blood boil in an endless rage. While Cloud wasn't facing him, the younger teen kicked him behind the knee and elbowed his side, getting Cloud to fall and hold his ribs. In a flash, Roxas tackled Squall to the ground and began to violently, and repeatedly, punch his face over and over.

All Axel could do was lay there, trying to breath while he saw blind furry on Roxas face. He didn't even look like the Roxas he knew. Axel gasped for breath, struggling to breath, to tell warn Roxas that Cloud, whom had just got up, was going toward him.

"That hurt you little shit." Cloud growled, yanking and throwing Roxas away from Squall. The older blond helped his friend up and turned his back, knowing he would be in deep shit if he was the one to hit Roxas. "Have at it."

"Don't have to tell me twice." And with that Squall slammed his fist down on Roxas, whom blocked the attack. But he wasn't quick enough to dodge the boot to the gut or the next few punches to the face and abdomen. "Next time you feel like defending your boy toy, don't." Squall spat on Roxas face, kicking him one last time.

The blond was curled up in ball, holding his ribs while he glared up at the pair. "Fuck." He gasped. "You-both."

Cloud leaned down and slapped Roxas across the face. In a low, harsh, whisper, he said. "Tell anyone about this and I'll your parents about your big gay secret. Show them that their perfect little boy isn't perfect at all." He stood up and kicked Axel, hard, just as he was getting the air back in his lungs.

"Cloud, imagine if they knew he was gay for the big ugly blob. Wouldn't that make things so much more worse?" Squall taunted, kicking Axel's already bruised jaw.

The redhead cried out in pain. He wanted it all to stop. He knew they knew Roxas wasn't his boyfriend. And he knew they were only teasing. But it was like a future warning if the impossible ever happened. Meaning this would happen again. He didn't want to go through it again and he definitely didn't want to see Roxas hurt like this again. Maybe they were right, maybe he should just kill himself. Or better yet, let them kill him. At least that would keep them away from hurting any future Axels.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Roxas yelled, pushing himself to his feet. "But you know what? Go ahead and tell my parents what I am. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself. If they can't love me for me then why the hell should I love them back? And as for Axel..." The blond looked down at him, pity in his bright baby blues. "I swear, one day, he'll be stronger than you. While you too are out being bums, Axel'll make something of himself. He'll have a nice future. Hell, he may end up being your boss one day."

"Fat chance." Cloud laughed.

"He won't live long enough to have a future." Squall chuckled.

Roxas clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He hated them with a burning passion. "Would you too just go fuck each other and leave us alone?"

"What'd you say?" Cloud growled. He hated when people thought he was like Roxas just because he was with Squall a lot. It pissed him off more than anything. To take out his anger, Cloud began to kick Axel again. He didn't care that Axel was coughing up blood or that he couldn't breathe. He was passes rational thinking. "I'm. Not. A. Faggot!"

"Cloud, you'll kill him." Squall warned, pulling his friend back. Sure he told Axel to go die but he didn't want to go to jail for murder. And he wasn't going to let his best friend go either. The redhead was gasping for air again, his face bloody and red from broken blood vessels. Anymore might really end him.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Axel laid in a slumped pile as he watched his bullies leave through swollen eyes. Why did they have to go after him? A low wheezing caught the redhead's attention and he turned his head to look at a bruised Roxas, "Why would you do that?" Axel asked, trying to ignore the protest of his busted throat and taste of iron in his mouth.

Roxas didn't answer him. Instead he pulled out a small red tube from his pocket. The blond put it to his lips pushed on something silver. He took a deep inhale, held it, and let it out slowly. "Would you rather I stand by and just watch like everyone else was doing a while ago?" The blond snapped, still feeling testy. When he saw Axel flinch, the blond sighed and limped over to him, getting on his knees, and carefully putting Axel's head on his lap.

The blond used the edge of his shirt to gently wipe away the blood from Axel's mouth. "I'm sorry. Just-just use this. It should help a little." The blond said, holding his inhaler to Axel's lips. The red head didn't even know Roxas had asthma. He didn't think anyone knew for that matter. With his bruised green eyes staring at the blond, Roxas let out a small breathy laugh. "I only use it when I really need it. But when I do, then you should worry. B-but I'm okay now, I swear." He added quickly, fixing his mistake so he didn't worry Axel.

Axel stiffly lifted his neck enough to take a puff. Almost instantly his lungs opened up allowing some air flow into them. Green eyes slowly closed as Axel relaxed into Roxas's embrace, but then it hit him. He was laying on Roxas. His heart beat started to pick up as he tried to move, only for every bone in his body to protest and yell at him to stop. Panting in pain, Axel listened to the blond telling him to stay still, and settled down on Roxas's lap.

"It's fine Axel. Take all the time you need, I don't mind. Take another puff for me?" The blond asked, holding it to his lips again. He waited until Axel did as he was asked, before pocketing his inhaler. "I'm sorry...it's my fault this happened to you. It's true, about the rumors, about us. But I guess you never heard them and that's probably a good thing. I just ignored them but I should have said something sooner. For that I'm sorry."

Axel looked up at Roxas in confusion. He was too busy trying to curl up in a ball and block the punches and kicks to pay attention to the conversation, "What rumors about us?" The redhead quietly said. His throat was dry and he knew he wouldn't be talking right for a good week. He was lucky it was the last day of school so he wouldn't have to worry about Cloud or Squall coming and making his injuries worse, and he could lay in bed to rest up.

Roxas stared at him, surprised he asked that. "Y-you mean they didn't tell you? I thought they always told you why they beat you..." Roxas looked away, pain in his eyes. How could people be so cruel? "Since that day at the mall...there have been rumors that we were secretly dating. People saw how I defend you and practically ignored Zack for you. And then kissing your check...they saw the girls kiss you and thought I was just...jealous. But I know the truth and you know the truth so I just ignored it. B-but then when Larxene talked about you and Saïx...how pissed he looked. I'm sorry if I messed up whatever it was you had with him."

Axel felt his eyes widen from shock. He squirmed off of Roxas, ignoring his body's protest so he was sitting beside the blond, "Y-you didn't mess anything up." Axel kept his eyes glued on the pavement beneath him, too embarrassed to look at Roxas, "'M not with Saïx. We're just really close friends." Axel's thick fingers clenched the fabric of his pants in distress. Did people really see what had happen at the mall? Oh god, what if Roxas started to get bullied from the misunderstanding? Axel couldn't bear the thought of Roxas getting so bruised up again, "I...I don't think you should hang around me anymore." He said the last part in a fast mutter, closing his eyes in pain, but not from the physical damage, but from his heart screaming at him for being a coward.

"Y-you don't want to be friends anymore?" Roxas asked sadly. He looked as though Axel had slapped him across the face. Roxas forced himself up, not sure what to say or do. Maybe the rumors of the redhead being gay got him mad. It sure gets Cloud made when he is accused of being gay but what about Axel? "I-I guess I should be going...I'm sorry for being a bother." The blond said, feeling something inside him break. "Thanks for putting up with me and for being nice." The blond said, turning his back to the redhead, trying his best not to cry from the pain of having someone like Axel find it sickening. Someone he thought wouldn't judge him for it.

Axel's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want Roxas to think he hated him when he obviously felt the opposite, "No wait!" The redhead cried as he grabbed into the other teen's pant leg, "I..." Axel lost his voice when those sky blue eyes looked down on him, "I don't hate you. I-I just don't want this to happen to you again." Axel managed to get out, "I could never hate you." Axel lowered his head and let go of Roxas, letting the blond decide what to do.

Roxas chewed on his lower lip, not exactly sure what to do. "D-do you want a ride home?" He finally asked, holding his hand out for Axel to take.

Axel looked at the hand and wanted to take it so he could get up easier, but at the same time he knew his weight and that he'd probably just drag Roxas down. The redhead pushed himself up with a pained grunt, earning him a hurt look from Roxas whom took the jester as a no, "Oh sorry. Yeah a ride would be nice if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Axel awkwardly wobbled as he stood, he must have messed up his ankle.

"Stay here. I'll be back with the car." The blond suggested, limping as quickly as he could to his car. Axel hated seen him walk like that and it made him feel so much guilt.

Within a few seconds the car pulled up to Axel's side. Roxas leaned over to open the door for him with a small smile. "So uh, where to?"

Axel quickly got in and started giving Roxas directions. A silence fell over the two and Axel wanted to break it, "So...what are you doing this summer?"

"I'm being forced to go on a family vacation. First to the beach and then camping in the woods. But that means seeing my cousin all summer. But I guess it's a good thing since he won't be around to bully you this summer." Roxas stopped at a stop sign, pausing for a few seconds. "What are you going to do?"

Axel pouted a bit, he was kind of hoping he could hang out with Roxas over the break. But knowing Cloud wouldn't be around was a bigger relief, "That sounds fun. I'm probably going to stay home and play video games."

"You're lucky." Roxas laughed. God how Axel loved his laugh. "Hey Axel...?" The blond was quiet, his voice shaking with uncertainty. Taking a relaxed breath Roxas pulled up to Axel's drive way and put the car in park. "Are...are you sure you don't have a problem with me being gay? Roxas didn't look at him. He was too afraid to look into his judgmental emerald hues.

Axel messed with the hem of his shirt, "its fine." The redhead said in a soft voice, "I-I'm actually bi." Axel slouched in his seat as he talked, hoping Roxas didn't catch what he said.

"You are?" The blond turned, smiling as his cheeks turned pink. "I-I mean, I'm happy you don't hate me ya know. Heh um, thanks for telling me."

Axel blushed, his sexuality wasn't something he liked to broadcast. Saying he was fat and gay would gravitate all the school bullies towards him, "I could never hate you. Thank you for the ride again." Not wanting to over stay his welcome, Axel got out of the car muttering his thanks once more before slamming the door shut.

Once the redhead was on the other side of the car and painfully making his way toward the lawn, Roxas called him back. "Axel! C-Could you come here for a second?" The blond asked, sticking his head out his window.

Axel looked over his shoulder and wondered what Roxas wanted. Did something fall out of his bag? The redhead limped back and walked over to Roxas's rolled down window, "Did I forget something?"

"Kinda." The blond answered with a blush. Before Axel could ask, Roxas push his face up to Axel's, sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Have a great summer Axel. And thanks for being my friend." The blond quickly said, ducking back into his car, before speeding out of the neighborhood, leaving a pink faced, stunned redhead.

* * *

Remember to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ewonsama: wish I had in person friends like Axel...

Leven: Hey Ewon :D…ummm I kinda have a friend like Axel's but we both feel like Axel so we're gonna be gym buddies when the new school semester stars lol

* * *

You know how they say things will get better over time? Well, Axel was really starting to believe it was true. Sure he got the shit beat out of him and his parents threaten to call the school on the matter. Sure he was sore and couldn't even get out of bed or breathe properly, but it really didn't matter because of what happened before he entered the house. He could still feel the warmth and tingle on his lips. Even though it was for a brief second, it still happened and the redhead couldn't be happier.

Roxas had kissed him and it made him feel like he was flying. He wished it lasted longer so he could have reacted differently and not just stand there with his eyes bugging out of their sockets. Axel didn't even realize how long he had been standing like a stoned statue until his mother pulled up to the house. As it turned out, he had been just staring into space for over an hour and yet it didn't seem that long.

With a breathy sigh in sweet wonder, Axel stared up at the ceiling of his room, contemplating on calling his friends or not. Should he bother telling them what happened the other day or should he just lay back and rest his aching body while thinking about the mystery that was Roxas?

Axel didn't really get to think too long on the matter because within a few minutes his phone started to ring. The redhead stared at the device, listening to the chocobo ring tone for a while before deciding to answer it. "Hello?" He rasped out as if he had a bad cold.

"Are you sick?" Saïx asked on the other side of the phone.

"No." Axel wheezed, "Just my esophagus healing." He said it like it was a normal day thing in a thin hope, his best friend would just play it off like it was no big deal. "So what's up?"

Saïx didn't answer for a moment and for Axel, that wasn't good at all. "You got beat up again didn't you?" He accused, his voice sounding on edge. Axel knew Saïx hated it when he lied about getting his ass kicked. And he knew if he didn't tell him, there would be unwanted hell to pay. "Answer with yes or no. I don't want you talking if it hurts."

Axel rolled his eyes at his friend's worried tone. Saïx could sure be a worry wart when he wanted to. Maybe that's why Roxas thought they were dating. Oh yeah Roxas! "Holy shit Sai, you'd never guess what happened!" Axel happily said, ignoring the other teen's question.

"I told you to never call me that. And I don't care what happened. Rest your damn throat until I come over. Then you can spill your guts." With that said in an annoyed tone, Saïx hung up the phone.

Axel giggled like a girl as he put his iPhone back on his night stand and rolled around his bed. His body screamed in protest to stop, but he was just too happy. His crush kissed him! But then it hit him. Axel stopped his movement and blankly stared at the wall. Roxas freely kissed people as a thank you. What if the kiss was just a 'thank you for not hating me for my sexuality' and not an 'I have feelings for you.' Axel let out a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his back and spaced out until his friend arrived.

"So what happened?" Axel jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice in the room. The redhead looked around and spotted Saïx sitting on a chair by his computer desk. The older teen's golden eyes racked over his bruised face in pity and guilt. Guilt, Axel didn't even understand.

Axel grunted as he sat up. He didn't even notice he had fallen asleep. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted nothing more than to go back into that dark oblivion. But he also knew that Saïx wouldn't leave without any answers, "Just the normal. Cloud and Squall heard the rumors that we were an item and decided the school can't have any fat fags and tried to kill me." Axel's voice cut off as he just realized how close he was to death, "But Roxas stopped them."

"What do you mean tried to kill you? As in kill you kill you or just the normal beat the shit out of you?" Saïx asked, his knuckles turning white from the news. He didn't even care that the younger blond had saved him just as long as he was joking about the killing part.

The redhead just shrugged, "You tell me." He said as he pointed at his swollen shut eye, "They really went for it. Mom's thinking about suing the school over all of this."

"Axel, did they or did that not really try to kill you?" Saïx asked, his voice almost choking from the mere word. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his best friend. He didn't know what Terra and Aqua would do either. But he would bet, all of them would blame themselves for leaving Axel on his own. If Roxas really did save his life then Saïx felt grateful to the little blond.

Axel looked down and sadly nodded his head. He couldn't make his voice come out to say anything. He felt sick to his stomach as he realized the extent of people's hatred for him. It just wasn't fair. "Maybe it would have been best if Roxas didn't help."

SLAP!

"Don't you ever say that again! Be happy you are alive you fool! Must you be selfish? We don't want to lose you…you idiot!" Saïx growled at him, his eyes glossed over. It was evident that he was upset with the redhead and Axel didn't know what to say or do.

Taking a deep calming breath, Saïx pulled out his phone and called their other two friends. Yelling at one of them over the phone, telling them he wasn't crying when in fact he was. It made Axel wish he had never said anything. He didn't like seeing his friend upset like that and it was rare to see him cry. Axel had only seen Saïx cry three times in his life. Once for his dead pet, then his mother, and when he found out Axel was getting beat closer and closer to passing out. This would be the fourth time and the redhead didn't like it at all.

"Aqua and Terra are on their way. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face. You...stop thinking stupid thoughts." With that said, Saïx walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Axel fully sat up and crossed his legs in front of himself. Just from seeing the emotions fly across Saïx's face made the redhead feel like shit. He hated how much his erratical emotions were stressing out his friends. Maybe it would be best for all of them if he just disappeared.

There was a knock on the door minutes later and Saïx let himself in. His face was rubbed red as his eyes looked like he had been crying heavily while he was away. The teen took his spot on the chair and folded his arms, staring at Axel tiredly. "What was it you were so excited to tell me about earlier?" He asked, doing his best to change the mood and subject.

"Huh?" Axel tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember, then it hit him, "Oh yeah, Roxas kissed me." At Saïx's surprised face, Axel held up a hand to stop him from talking, "But it meant nothing. Just his way of saying thank you. So really it wasn't a big of a deal as I blew it up to be."

Saïx raised a brow. He didn't look like he believed his friend at all. In fact, he thought Axel was pulling his leg. But then again, why would Axel make something like this up. "As a thank you? Was it on the cheek again, because you make it sound as if it was on the mouth. Or perhaps you thought he kissed you after having your head beaten in."

Axel sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, it may have been my imagination. But yeah, it was on the mouth. No tongue though, just a quick peck." The redhead swung his legs over the edge of the bed and leaned back on his arms as he looked at his disbelieving looking friend, "Don't believe me?"

"A quick peck. A thank you. Did something else happen? Why would he thank you if he is the one that saved you?" The teen questioned, leaning forward in a slight slouch.

Axel leaned back, it was like Saïx was invading his personal bubble. Would it be okay to tell him about Roxas? "Umm...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you..." He quickly said. "But it was really nothing."

"Did he blush?" The teen bluntly asked. "It's obvious he's gay or at the very least bisexual. Remember, we saw him on a date." Saïx stated as if it was old news and Axel didn't have to worry about it.

"Oh yeah." Axel chuckled as he remembered they all saw Roxas with Zack at the mall, "Well yeah, he was thanking me for not hating him for being gay. And I don't remember if he blushed. I was kind of in a daze you know."

Saïx hummed. "Did he tell you it was a thank you kiss? In case you didn't notice at lunch, he looked upset when he thought we were together."

"Not exactly." Axel said. "But he told me he says thank you by kissing, and I guess he sees me not teasing him as a thing to say thanks over. And he was probably upset because Larxene is a tackles bitch."

"You're an idiot, but I'll let you figure it out on your own time." Saïx sighed and pulled out his phone, checking his new message. "They're here." He said, pocketing his phone.

Before Axel could say anything, the front door opened and slammed shut, "Guys?" Aqua called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Axel's room!" Saïx yelled for their friends to hear him beyond the door. The thump of their friends' footfalls echoed up to the room until the two were in Axel's doorway.

"Not disturbing your lovey-dovey time are we?" Terra joked and dodged a well-aimed book sent from a steaming Saïx, "Love you to buddy."

"Fuck off." Saïx grumbled, flipping the brunette off.

Terra rolled his eyes, not caring about Saïx's attitude. When his eyes landed on Axel, after hearing Aqua's gasp, he lost his joking demeanor and sucked in a sharp breath. "So this is why you had us rush over here. What the hell happened?"

"Cloud and Squall happened. We owe a little blond boy our thanks." Saïx said, saving Axel the trouble of talking. "Don't make him talk too much."

Terra glared at the younger teen. In a stern yet annoyed voice he said, "No shit Sherlock. We can see the damn bruises on his neck."

Aqua's mother hen instincts were kicking in as she sat next to the redhead and started fiddling with him, trying to find every scrape and bruise. "Did you go to the hospital?" She asked as she pushed some of Axel's red strands behind his ear. "These don't look so good. You might get an infection."

Axel scooted away from the prying hands. "I'm fine. I'll be all healed up in a couple of weeks. Promise."

"You should see a doctor. What did your mom have to say about this? I mean, why didn't she take you when she saw you?" Terra raised a brow, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"She just got upset but I managed to talk her down." Axel shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time he came home covered in bruises. "As long as I don't get an infection there's really no reason to go, right?"

"To get your throat checked yes." Terra replied, eyeing the bruised area. "Do you have any broken bones?"

Axel shook his head only to yelp in pain when Aqua gently touched his ankle, "Maybe there?" She suggested as she sat back up, "We can take you to an urgent care now if you want." She suggested looking at the other two for support.

"He's going whether he likes it or not. Aqua, start the car while Terra and I get him ready to leave." Saïx ordered, already walking to Axel's closet for some fresh clothes.

Aqua gave her fellow blue haired a mock salute before snatching Terra's keys and walking away.

"No really I'm fine." Axel said as he tried to get up but was gently pushed back down by Terra, "Guys stop it. I'm fine."

"Put this on." Saïx said as he threw a shirt and a pair of pants at the redhead. "You're going. No ifs and or buts."

Axel grumbled as he looked at Terra with pleading eyes. With a sigh the brunette turned his back, he knew Axel felt uncomfortable with someone watching him strip. Once all eyes were off the redhead, he lifted his shirt up and quickly covered his large form with the new shirt, "There all nice and changed. Happy?"

"The pants too. Unless you want to go out in shorts. Either way, they'll make you strip down and put on one of those hospital gowns. Along with different tests. We'll be there for a while." Saïx sighed, just now realizing what they were about to do. He glanced at Axel, watching his sadden face and how he could barely open his bruised eyes. It's worth the time as long as his friend will come out okay.

Axel groaned as he grabbed the pants and stood up on shaky legs, "Fine I'll get dressed in the bathroom." And with that Axel limped away and slammed the bathroom door behind him to show how mad he was. He really didn't feel like he needed to go. All Axel wanted was to curl up in his comfy bed and sleep.

* * *

After six long hours in urgent care, to which Saïx mocked as slow care, Axel was seated on his bed. He watched as the nurse took out his IV and disconnected him from the heart monitor. His friends had to wait in the waiting room, leaving him to be drugged up and tested alone. Something he hated a lot. So when it was all over, he was very relieved. Now all he had to do was listen to the doctor, whom actually let Aqua in just so she would be sure to tell his parents what needs to happen. Which of course, changed his mind on the parent thing.

Getting Axel to urgent care without his parents was another story. Let's just say Saïx isn't allowed back unless he is the one that needs to be seen.

Anyway, the redhead looked up at the one eyed doctor, not really sure he trusted his judgement. The man even had a scar on his left cheek for heaven's sake. In fact, he looked like a pirate posing as a doctor. But he wasn't going to judge him anymore than he already has.

"So kiddo, great news! You have no broken bones." The man stated, sounding like a raspy surfer. His golden eye stared at Axel, like the teen was a piece of meat that was ready to be shipped out. "Just a lot of swelling and bruising but nothing too bad. Ya gotta stick to warm drinks, however. Oh, and your food has to be put in a blender. Don't want that throat of yours to get worse."

Axel eyed the badge on his doctor and almost laughed at the name. Xigbar Braig wasn't the greatest name in the world. "Okay." Axel said as he grabbed the bottle of pills the nurse standing next to the doctor was holding out.

The nurse was just as weird as the doctor. His badge just said Demyx. No last name. Was he the Cher of the small office or something? His hair was fashioned in a mullet which, to Axel at least, was a bit off putting.

"So is that everything? Can I go now?" Axel asked in an annoyed tone. He really wanted to go home.

"Get plenty of rest kiddo. And don't tell your folks we saw ya. Don't wanna get sued do we?" The man laughed and smacked his nurse on the ass. "Finish up with the pill explanation and meet me in my office."

Demyx blushed furiously and couldn't look at Axel as he tried to regain his caught breath, "M'kay, so," He started making Axel roll his eyes, "Take one every twelve hours to fight off any infection. Oh and please don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you should start exercising more and eating healthier." At Axel's glare the dirty blond held up his hands in defense, "No offense or anything, but it would be better for your heart and well your body in a whole."

Aqua shook her head at the nurse's horrible advice, "We know." She snipped out with a glare, "Now is that all?"

Demyx backed away from the scary teen with wide eyes, "Umm...N-no that's it." He quickly said before bolting out of the tiny exam room and towards his boss's office.

"Let's go Axel. We don't need some crazy nurse telling you how to live." The girl said, knowing full well she had no right to talk.

Axel quickly pocketed his pills and followed Aqua out of the office and back to the waiting room to meet up with Saïx and Terra. "Well nothings broken." Axel said at the curious gazes he was getting from his friends, "They just gave me some pills to fight infection and some health tips."

"They gave you pills just like that? What about a prescription?" Saïx asked, putting his hand out to see said pills.

"I don't know." Axel said as he handed his medication over, "The doctor seemed kinda weird. The nurse wasn't any better." The redhead looked over at Aqua for backup and the bluenette nodded her head in agreement.

Saïx scanned the bottle of pills, reading over the prescription. "Do you trust them enough to use these?"

"We can always try to buy pain killers if you want." Terra added, gesturing with his arm that they should start leaving. The group followed their friend out of the room and wandered down the hall, ignoring all the side glances people gave them.

"I wouldn't trust them." Saïx said, tossing the bottle back to Axel, who caught them with one hand. Saïx smirked, "you're reflexes are getting better."

"Bitch I've always had good reflexes." Axel said as he stuck his tongue out. The beeping of Terra unlocking his car interrupted Axel and Saïx's mock fight and the group got in the car.

Aqua called dibs on the front seat and quickly jumped in before anyone else could fight her for it, "So where to next?" She asked as she turned in her seat to look at the two in the back, "Drug store for pain killers, then home for some R&amp;R or go hang out somewhere?"

"That's up to Axel. What do you wanna do?" Terra asked as he got in the car and started it up.

"I say we have a montage." Saïx said, looking out the window with a small smirk.

"Saïx, what are you looking at? Saïx?"

* * *

Axel felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck and he cringed. He hated feeling sweaty and gross. But his injuries had healed over a week ago so Saïx and Terra had been bugging the large redhead to go to the gym with them. So here he was, ten minutes into a run on the elliptical and ready to go home.

* * *

"Come on Axel, it's good for you. You just don't want to eat it because it's a veggie." Aqua laughed, holding out a fork full of cabbage for Axel to eat. The redhead grumbled and took a bite, immediately hacking it up on the Terra's lap.

The brunette glared and got up from his seat, grumbling about having to change his favorite pants. "Sorry Terra." Axel sheepishly called out.

* * *

"Axel come out? Please? It's not that bad!" Terra frantically pleaded as he banged on the locked door.

Currently Axel was curdled up on his bed stuffing his face with powdered doughnuts. Today was not a good day. He went to the gym with the brunet and within a couple of minutes, got called a fat lard who was so ugly that he should never leave his home.

Needless to say, Axel had officially given up on life and just wanted to stay locked in his room and eat his comfort foods.

* * *

"We need to get you new clothes soon." Saïx commented one day while they were lifting weights. The teen was spotting Axel as he was trying to beat Saïx's record. He was determine to prove he was stronger.

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" Axel grunted out through clenched teeth as he did the last chest press.

Saïx chuckled, watching as Axel beat his score. "I guess you prefer having baggy clothes."

* * *

Axel bit his lip and almost did a happy dance as he looked down at the scale in his bathroom. For one, it was a mini victory that he could even read the scale without having to pull his stomach back. But what was making him the happiest was the fact that the scale was telling him that he had lost almost twenty more pounds.

* * *

"Axel?" Aqua said, poking the redhead's smaller stomach. "I bet that I can beat you in a race. First one to giving up on the treadmill loses. You in?"

"Alright, but when you lose you have to make me your special lunch." Axel laughed, taking Aqua's hand to seal the deal. Just a month and half more, then maybe he could make that same bet with Roxas.

* * *

Axel lazy groaned as he heard his friends knock on his front door. Who decided school needed to start so early? He managed to get up from the couch where he was watching a little TV, "Give me a sec!" The redhead called. He ran back upstairs to throw a red plaid over shirt, over his skin tight black wife beater, Aqua insisted on taking him clothes shopping a week ago and Axel was still getting used to his new wardrobe. Once pleased with his appearance, Axel grabbed his school bag and went to meet his friends.

"Well don't you look handsome." Aqua cooed as she fingered the collar over the over shirt with a giggle.

Terra threw his arm around Axel's shoulders and guided him towards the car, "So ready for school buddy?"

Axel looked over all of his friends with a large smile. He was feeling the best he ever has and it was all thanks to them, "Totally. Let's go! Shotgun!" The redhead yelled as he pushed himself away from Terra and ran to the car with cries of protest coming from Aqua about how the front seat was her seat.

"Let him have it. He deserves it after working so hard." Terra laughed, ruffling Aqua's hair.

"His confidence has grown as well. Remember, we promised a beach trip before the summer's over." Saïx added while they all watched Axel, whom had a happy grin when he got the front seat.

"Come on slow pokes!" Axel called, feeling slightly excited. It wasn't school, but getting to see the look on a certain blond's face that he couldn't wait to see.

"Alright, alright." Terra replied as the trio laughed and walked toward the car.

It was time for a new school year and Axel couldn't wait for it to start.

* * *

Please review and tell us what you think :) any feedback is loved and appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Ewonsama: banana

Leven: Blah I tried the stupid military diet (this story makes me wanna lose a lot of weight by the end of summer lol) and you're supposed to lose 5-10lbs in 3 days but i'm at the end of day 3 and still feel the same -pouts-

* * *

Axel felt himself get nervous as Terra got closer to the school. What if this year was just as bad as the last? Surely his bullies haven't changed over the course of the three month break.

Axel's hands twisted into his thighs and he bit his lower lip. A worried Aqua reached out and gently grabbed onto the redhead's shoulder, making Axel jump, "Hey calm down Ax. Everything's gonna be fine." She leaned up and gave the teen a peck on the cheek before leaning back into her seat.

"I know." Axel said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. His worries and fears were kind of stupid, "I've gained enough muscle to fight back now. But God it'd be great if they left me alone." Axel let his head fall back onto the headrest and let his body relax.

"Everything will be fine. And hey, maybe a certain blond, blued, crush will come to your aid again." Terra teased, once he was able to park the car.

"I wouldn't ask him out until you get to know each other more." Saïx chuckled, getting out of the car with a smirk.

Terra snorted and Aqua had suppress a giggle. The trio left the car and waited for Axel to get out. All around them, were students, either chatting or walking around outside. Some faces has changed while others were still the same. It made Axel nervous and his friends teasing him wasn't really helping.

"Who said I was gonna ask him out?" Axel asked as he got out of the car, swung his bag over one shoulder and let it casually hang. "Maybe I'm content with just being friends."

"Sure you are." Aqua said with a roll of the eye. "Hey guys before we go in can I see your class schedules?" The group's female held out her hand and waited till the other three handed over said pieces of paper. "It looks like I have first block with Saïx." She scanned the papers a bit more in an attempt to memorize them before handing them back to the original owners, "Okay let's go. Don't wanna be late on the first day."

* * *

Axel was all smiles as he made his way to his first class. Sure it was math, but his spirits were up from having people smile and wave at him rather than trying to avoid looking at him or sneering. It wasn't until he opened the door to the classroom that things went downhill.

Axel quickly slammed the door and pressed his back against the wall. Heart pounding in his chest. Sitting in the front of the room was a very cute blond that always managed to get Axel's palms to go sweaty. And right now was no exception.

_Okay calm down._ Axel said in his head. The redhead closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He was supposed to be acting cool and collected. Someone Roxas would fall head over heels for. Not a blundering mess like he was being now. Once his heart had slowed and he could breathe normally, Axel peeled himself from the wall and opened the classroom door again. This time he strode in with his head held high and went to an empty seat towards the middle of the room.

Blue eyes followed his every move until the blond was staring at him with a very surprised expression. Even his jaw was hanging slightly, which Axel hoped was a good thing. He gulped, wishing Roxas would stop staring at him, even for a moment, least he start to blush.

"Hey, are you new?" A high pitched voice asked from beside him. The redhead turned his eyes off his crush and toward a girl with brown hair and green eyes. He's seen her before, yet couldn't place a name. He thought it started with an S or something.

"My name's Selphie, what's yours?" She asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Ah-Axel." The redhead managed to get out. Was she flirting with him? Axel wasn't good with telling the difference between that and the person just being nice. In fact, when he went shopping with Aqua for school clothes she teased him when he unintentionally blew off the sales woman who was obviously crushing on him, "And no I'm not new. I've been in this district my whole life." He stated before turning his eyes back to Roxas. Axel's heart dropped a bit when he saw those blue eyes turned back to the front of the room.

The girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "No way! Fat- ah I mean, wow. You must have had a great summer." She giggled, leaning closer to him with her arms folded under her breasts, trying to make them look bigger for him.

"Yeah, great summer." Axel awkwardly laughed as he averted his eyes away from the girl's cleavage. Wasn't there a dress code at this school? "And I know I was fat." He smiled a bit as he thought about all the hard work that he put in over the summer and how much of a payoff it had been.

"You know, I always thought you were cute." She giggled, flirting with the redhead. "And look at you now. Hiding your looks this whole time. We should show you off." She said, trying to get Axel to ask her out.

"Selphie, stop being a whore. Can't you tell Axel isn't interested?" Another female in the class chided. She long brown hair and matching eyes. If the redhead remembered correctly she was called Rinoa. "Besides, I think he would much rather enjoy-" the girl flipped her hair behind her shoulders, "my company instead."

"As if!" Another one said, moving from her spot to sit on Axel's desk, her mini skirt raising just a bit. She had light blue eyes and bubble-gum pink hair, "Axel, ignore them. They are only interested now that you lost weight." The new comer said, making the other two glare.

Axel violently blushed. He didn't know what to do. Yes the attention was nice, but they weren't the ones he wanted. There was only one person he wanted and he didn't seem interested at the moment. He couldn't find his voice, but thankfully he didn't need to say anything as the teacher walked in.

She had long, light pink hair and looked almost like the girl sitting on Axel's desk, "Sara get in your seat. Or will I have to tell Snow about this?" The teacher asked with a raised brow.

"No Lightning!" Sara squeezed as she hopped off Axel's desk and back towards her own.

The woman up front cleared her throat and glared at the rest of the students, "As Sara just said, my name's Lightning Farron. Call me Miss Farron. Please no 'Miss' or 'Teacher'." Lighting smiled a bit, "So onto class."

* * *

All throughout class, Roxas never once looked back at Axel. It was kind of making him feel like he blond was mad at him. Maybe Cloud convinced him to hate him. Or maybe it was because of the all the girl's sending him notes, which the blond had to pass along at some points. Of course Axel never replied to any of them. He simply gave a nod to the giggling girls who kept batting their eyes at him. It was kind of nice but at the same time he wasn't sure what to do.

The bell had rang and Roxas was gathering his stuff. Axel was quick to gather his things as well. He wanted so badly to talk to Roxas, yet just as he was about to call out to him, a bunch of females surrounded him, making him flustered. When he looked in Roxas direction, the blond was already out the door.

It was now fourth period and Axel was sadden to see that he didn't share any other classes with Roxas so far. He hated this new school year already, even though he was getting more complements about his weight loss. It was starting to get to his head if only for an hour.

Axel could barely keep his eyes open as the teacher in the front of the room droned on and on about how Greece was run by city-states in his monotone voice. It wasn't until the door bust open and Larxene walked in did he start to feel anything other than blank.

"Sorry I'm late." The blond said in a casual voice showing she wasn't sorry, "But what can I say? History isn't my thing." And before the teacher could say anything Larxene walked by him and took a stood next to Axel.

The redhead froze. He kept his eyes to the front of the room and hoped Larxene wouldn't notice him. Too bad luck wasn't on his side.

"Well, well, well. The rumors were true." Larxene laughed, looking the redhead up and down. "Not bad sugar cakes. You've gone and made yourself," the blond paused, leaned down next to Axel's ear and whispered, "sexy."

"Larxene, please take your seat and stop harassing my student." The teacher scolded.

The blond rolled her eyes and walked toward the back of the class. "So does that mean I'm not your student?" She cackled at the annoyed look she was getting and took her seat.

"You won't be if you are late again." The teacher warned while everyone else snickered.

The whole time Axel's face was completely red. He felt a shiver run down his spine from the comment. She thought he was sexy? Was that a good or bad thing since it was coming from the wicked witch of the slutty blonds? Axel didn't know and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

As class ended and lunch was beginning, Axel tried to make quick work in leaving the room and his bully. However, he wasn't fast enough as slender arms wrapped around his shoulder from behind and hot a whisper hit his ears. "What's the rush cutie? Still afraid I might make you cream your pants?" Larxene teased and nipped at Axel's ear, her tongue licking the lob as she whispered again. "Maybe you'll have a chance to do the same to me." With that said, the blond let him go and wiggled her ass while leaving the room and a flaming red, redhead.

* * *

"I think Larxene was hitting on me." Axel said as he poked at the homemade lunch in front of him. The redhead was sitting at his usual table with his friends remembering the words and thing she did with her tongue. He shivered and said, "It was really freaky."

Aqua laughed from her seat next to Axel. "I totally knew she had a thing for you! And now that you're socially datable, she can finally make her move." The girl looked towards Terra. "I win. Pay up."

"What do you mean now datable? He was always datable or are you just as shallow as everyone else?" Saïx questioned, raising a fine brow at Aqua whom looked stunned for words. As if something had caught her tongue and wouldn't let her speak.

"Burn!" Terra laughed, handing the girl her money while Axel acted as if he was ashamed of her. He knew she meant well, but it was hard to resist teasing Aqua.

Aqua pocketed her won money and pouted at Saïx. "I wasn't implying he wasn't. I mean more than half the school thinks the two of you are screwing." If Saïx could mess with her than she could tease back.

"Well, then I guess it make him desirable now doesn't it?" Saïx said with a cocky smirk. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. "If people think he is taken, they will want him all the more, including the blue eyed wonder. He's staring over here as we speak."

All eyes shifted to said blue eyed wonder's table. True to his word, Roxas was staring yet Axel couldn't seem to read his expression. They would have made eye contact if not for the brunette, Sora, making Roxas turn away and pay attention to what he was saying. Axel just wished for once that he could read minds. Then maybe he would know what Roxas was talking about or at least thinking about.

* * *

"Seriously? No that can't be him." Sora said as he looked over his blond friends shoulder and towards the redhead at a different table. "So were you staring trying to figure out if that was him or were you checking him out?" Sora gave Roxas a mischievous grin as the blond's face heated up.

"Shut up Sora." Roxas hissed, elbowing his friend's side. "I know it's him, it's just...he's changed so much. He looks healthier and happier. And I'm glad that he is. But I don't know if he'll be the same guy that I li- I-I mean saved. Um you gonna eat your cookie?" Roxas asked, his face pink as he tried to change the subject.

Sora grabbed said cookie and took a large bite, staking his claim. After chewing on his soft, chocolate filled treat the brunette started to talk again. "Probably is. He still looks a bit timid. Why don't you go talk to him? Did you want to be friends before?"

Roxas internally sighed in relief. Sora didn't hear or pay attention to what he almost said. The blond glanced back to the redhead who was munching on his lunch. Roxas turned back to Sora and shrugged his shoulders. "I want to be friends with him because he is a nice guy and he's funny. He helped me with Zack and well, Sora I sorta, um well." The blond blushed peeking over his shoulder to see Axel swatting his female friend's hands away. "I kissed him, but not on his cheek."

The look on Sora's face was priceless. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth went slack, letting some cookie crumbs fall out onto his chin. "No." Blue eyes went between Axel and Roxas, "Before he magically changed to Mr. Hunk over there?" Sora knew he was being insensitive, but he was too shocked and caught off guard to care.

Roxas would have felt really embarrassed, but with what Sora said, it ticked the blond off. "Yes Sora." He glared, almost getting up from his seat. "And he was perfectly fine then too."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sora rolled his eyes and handed Roxas the other half of his cookie as a peace offering. "It just doesn't seem like you. I mean every other guy you've dated were always hot and popular."

"Yeah and they were also dick heads. Don't get me wrong Zack was okay but he isn't my type. I don't know Sora. You know I never get past the second date with anyone. Does that make me shallow? With Axel, he just seems real. And with how shy and timid he is, I guess it made me feel like was the more masculine one. I know that's wrong but at the same time I liked it. And sure he was large and had zits like a pepperoni pizza, but he was still cute in his own way. To me he was hot." Roxas mumbled the last part, burying his face in his arms.

The last part made Sora laugh. He got out a snort before he quickly covered it with a cough so he wouldn't anger his friend again. "If you thought he was hot then, then you must not like how he looks now." At Roxas's glare Sora came up with an idea, "Prove me wrong. Go talk to him."

"I can't. I just kissed him and took off. He probably hates me or thinks I'm gross. Besides, he may not even feel the same. Plus I don't want to screw up with him. I rather just be friends ya know?"

* * *

"You should go talk to him." Aqua pushed Axel's shoulder in an attempt to get him off of the table's bench. "What happened to all of that confidence you gained?" The bluenette gave one last shove to the stubborn redhead before turning a pleading look to her other friends.

Axel grunted as he held onto his seat till his knuckles turned white. There was no way he was going to talk to Roxas. What if he said something stupid or the blond forgot who he was over the three month break? They only spent a couple of days together and those encounters weren't long at all, so it wouldn't be impossible.

"You should do something. Lunch is over in ten minutes." Saïx murmured, stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.

"If you don't, then I'll call him over here." Terra warned, smirking while raising his hands to his mouth.

Axel just glared at the teen in front of him, silently daring him to go through with his threat.

"Hey Falk!" Terra yelled, making Axel's eyes pop and head turn just as Roxas looked over at them.

"You so didn't do that." Axel said between clenched teeth as he watched his crush's blue eyes widen in surprise and stand up from his seat to see what was up.

"Oh he did." Aqua laughed as she waved at Roxas, singling for him to come over.

"I warned you didn't I?" Terra taunted while Saïx chuckled.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, facing the brunette who called him over. "Need something?"

Terra shook his head and tried to hold back a laugh. "No, but Axel here does." He said, grinning and glancing to his glaring friend.

Roxas turned toward the redhead with a raised brow, looking at him questionably. "Um, hey."

"Hi." Axel forced out with a wave. His mind racing with what to say. All the redhead wanted to do was punch Terra in his stupid face, "Umm...so...how was your summer?"

"You called me over here for that?" Roxas asked, looking put off. It was enough to make Axel wish he covered Terra's mouth before he called the blond over. When he didn't say anything, Roxas glanced back to Sora and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Axel looked away ashamed. He didn't mean to make Roxas mad, but he really couldn't think of what to say. "Sorry it was unimportant. I didn't mean to disturb your lunch." The redhead turned away and sent Terra a nasty glare before he went back to stabbing his lunch.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. So instead he turned on his heel and walked away.

"You failed." Saïx grunted, tossing a chip at the redhead's face.

"And don't blame me. I warned you. Blame Aqua for forcing me to help her out." Terra said, moving away from Axel's death glare.

"Fuck you guys." Axel said as he stood from his seat and went after Roxas and grabbing him by the hand before he could make it back to his original table, "Hey, can we talk? For real this time and not from my friends being dicks." Axel asked with a new found confidence that he didn't even know where it came from.

"Y-yeah, sure." Roxas answered, staring up at the much taller redhead. Now Axel was always tall, but since he lost the weight he gained height, it made him all the more taller. "Um, let me tell Sora not to wait I guess." The blond said, slipping his arm away from the redhead.

Axel turned to glare at his friends one last time before turning back and watching Roxas say goodbye to his friends and grabbing his bag.

"Okay, so outside?" Roxas questioned to which Axel nodded and led them outside. The blond glanced around and didn't see anyone else out. That was to be expected since the summer heat was really hitting them today. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Axel rubbed the back of his neck as he tried the think, "I really do want to know how your camping trip went. And I...I also wanted to ask about why you kissed me." The redhead looked as awkward as he felt from the questing, but all summer he and his friends debated over if it was a friendly kiss or a romantic one.

Roxas' face heated up immediately. He looked away and tried to focus on the first question. He really hoped it would waste enough time until the bell rang or distract the redhead and make him forget he asked. "It was great. Camping and the beach. Well, it was until Cloud tried to put a crab down my shorts. It clawed him instead." The blond laughed, his eyes going back to stare at Axel. "We also found this pretty cool cave. I wish I took pictures of it but I had to leave my camera behind ya know, didn't want the waterfall to ruin it. Or have one of my cousins drop it in the river. Um how was your summer? You've changed a lot. I almost didn't recognize you."

Axel laughed at the story, "That sounds like a fun trip. Maybe someday you can show me the cave." He meant the last comment as a space filler and hoped Roxas didn't take it too seriously, "Yeah I guess I did." Axel stretched his hands out and looked at them. It wasn't until then he realized how much they changed. Axel's hands used to be large and thick. Now they were slender and long, "It started with my friends tricking me into eating right and exercising. But towards the end I ended up liking it and kept it up."

Roxas chuckled and poked at his hand. "That was nice of them. I'm glad you like it. Maybe now you'll stop getting bullied. You look great Axel." The blond complemented with a bright smile.

Axel looked away from his hands and towards Roxas, "You think so? Do you think..." Axel's voice was drowned out as the bell went off telling the students to start heading for class.

Roxas inwardly jumped for joy. The redhead forgot about the kiss. "Aha, time for class. What do you have next?" Roxas asked.

"Umm..." Axel reached into his back pocket and pulled out his crumpled schedule, "I have biology. And you?"

"With Mr. Even?" Roxas tilted his head, peaking at the redhead's schedule. "Oh hey, we have our last two classes together. Do you wanna walk?"

"Sure." Axel felt himself smile. How lucky was he that he shared three classes with Roxas this semester? "Sure." It was then Axel felt like he was forgetting something. Something semi-important, "Oh my bag!" Axel turned to go back to the cafeteria but realized that he wouldn't make it to class in time if he fought the crowds leaving the room to get his missing bag. "Never mind." Axel awkwardly chuckled, "Aqua has the class too. Hopefully she grabbed it for me."

"Hm, okay." Roxas nodded and started to walk with the redhead. He felt guilty about distracting him away from the question so with a defeated sigh, the blond decided to answer him. "About the kiss."

That caught Axel's attention. Green eyes curiously looked down at Roxas. "Yeah?" Axel didn't want to say much and scare the blond into not talking.

"It- I-." The blond stuttered, choking on his words. He licked his dry lips and exhaled a shaky breath. "I don't know why I did it. I suppose I just felt like, well doing it. I'm sorry if it grossed you or made you...hate me."

Axel was startled by that, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. Of course Roxas didn't have any feelings for him, "Its okay. I'm not disgusted." The redhead smiled down on the smaller teen to show there was no ill will between them, even if his heat was breaking.

Roxas could only blush from the way green eyes stared down at him. "Axel I um I was actually wonder if-"

"You two! Stop chit chatting and go take your seats. I will not have interruption in my class." A stern, elderly voice ordered, cutting Roxas off.

The pair stared up at the elderly man with long ash blond hair and grass green eyes, glaring at them. They gulped and wandered into the room, looked around for an open space to sit. Yet all of the back and middle was taken. Roxas was used to sitting in the front, but Axel really hated it. The only thing that was fine was sitting next Roxas.

Everyone in the room started to rummage through their bags, getting their books out while Mr. Even stood behind his desk, sorting through papers to pass out. Axel started to look nervously around the room for Aqua and his missing bag but couldn't find her anywhere. Just as he was about to ask Roxas for some spare paper and a pencil the door opened and Aqua walked in with one bag over her shoulders and another dangling in her hand.

"There you are!" She practically yelled as she rushed up to Axel and handed him his bag, "Don't disappear like that again without your things! You're lucky Saïx noticed it before we left." She patted Axel's cheek a bit too roughly as she went farther into the back of the room to find an empty seat.

"Young lady! You are lucky the late bell has not rang, least I give you a detention for interruption and abusing another student." Mr. Even growled at Aqua. "Take a seat in the front of the room with the other trouble makers."

Once Aqua sat down, puffing her cheeks and flipping the teacher off when his back turned, Roxas passed Axel a folded up piece paper. The redhead looked at him, about to ask him about it but the blond was facing forward and shaking his head, warning Axel not to even whisper.

Axel looked down at the paper and with everyone else rummaging in their bags still making the prefect background noise, he opened the paper up and read the note.

_Mr. Even is known as the worse teacher to get. Cloud had bio last year and he said it is best not to speak unless you are answering a question. He said that the guy is rude and a hard ass. But he must be good if Cloud passed with an A right?_

Axel had to hold back a laugh at that. He couldn't see Cloud getting an A in any class. He wanted to reply, but he decided it would be best to not risk him and Roxas getting detention. With only a minute or so left till the bell rang Axel decided to go through his bag and get what he needed. With a sigh the redhead knew this was going to be his least favorite class.

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ewonsama: it's my fault this took so long to get up. Being a downer and getting distracted with all the KH manga I bought, and the novel. Haha Sora is my emo baby

Leven: I'm also at fault for going on a 4 day vacation and not really talking to Ewon like the crappy friend I am.

* * *

Three weeks have past and in those three weeks the redhead had gotten the hang of knowing who was flirting and who was just being nice. He even learned a few tricks himself. As it turned out, he was a natural. He even had his first date set up with one of the girls he met in the mall.

It was Terra who told him to make the date. That way he wouldn't be nervous for when he was confident enough to ask Roxas out. He was surprised when the girl remembered who he was and agreed to the date without even seen the new him. Though he had to keep telling himself it was a practice date and nothing had to happen after. He thought of it as the sane thing Roxas did with Zack so he wouldn't feel bad about it later.

In those three weeks he had even got to hang out with Roxas a few times during lunch. The two would ditch their friends and just wander around the campus being awkward. It was really hard to talk to Roxas still because he didn't want to look stupid to the blond. He also didn't want Roxas knowing about his flirting or having a date that very weekend. He was afraid that his blue eyed crush would think lowly of him for it. Which of course was stupid since he already knew Roxas wouldn't say anything about his flirting or dating.

In those three weeks, his bullies had even stopped picking on him, save for Larxene and her persistent suit to make him stain his pants. Hell, at the very moment, he, Cloud, and Squall were walking down the hall. He had no idea where to, but he wasn't going to let his guard down for an instant. Who knows what they were up to. The whole not picking on him could actually be just a ruse to jump him later.

"So there's this freshman who really needs to be taken a few pegs." Squall stated as he led the trio around a corner.

At Axel's raised brow and questioning expression, Cloud decided to elaborate for him. "He thinks he's hot shit and it's our job to change that. There's also this new fat-ass that picks on other kids."

"We told them we wanted them to meet us behind the school. Told them we'd get some senior girls to give them blow jobs." The two formal bullies chuckled darkly.

Axel didn't know how to respond to that. Were Cloud and Squall trying to be his friends and bring him into their little schemes? "So...what do I have to do with this? Did Roxas ask you to be nice and try to be my friend?" The redhead asked. He didn't know how he felt about Roxas trying to stick up for him to his former bullies. And there was still the weary feeling in the back of Axel's mind that kept his fight or flight instincts engaged in case worse came to worse.

Cloud snorted and kept walking. "If Roxas told me to eat dog shit I wouldn't do it. That little fagbag has no say in what I do."

"Do you want to help us deal with the trash or do you want to go back to being the trash?" Squall asked, narrowing his eyes at the redhead before he opened the door that led outside. "Because we can stop here and now and go back to beating the shit out of you."

"By the way, if you even think about going after my cousin, I'll kill you like I almost did before." Cloud threatened, turning to face the gulping teen.

Axel bit his lip in thought. He didn't want to go back to the way things were before, but at the same time he didn't think becoming a bully would impress Roxas all that much. Timid green eyes went back to the older teens' and gulped at their impatient expressions. He needed to make up his mind and fast. "Would it be fine if I just hung back and observed today?" He asked with faux confidence that made his question sound like a statement.

"Either we go out there and have you beat the shit out of them or we let them go and beat the shit out of you." Cloud stated, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Squall put a hand on Axel's shoulder, ignoring how he flinched at the contact. "You'll see why we love it so much once you get a taste of it. It's like an unbelievable rush that you can't get anywhere else."

"Or you let me do what I want and I won't have to kick your asses." Green eye narrowed to back up the threat and Axel puffed his chest out and flexed his arms a bit to show the muscle he gained over the summer.

Squall and Cloud looked Axel from head to toe, trying to size him up. The two turned to each other and had a silent conversation about what to do. Finally after a tense couple of minutes Squall spoke up in his monotone voice, "Fine you can just watch this one time. But next time, if we're feeling nice enough to let you hang out with us, you better cooperate better or it won't end this nicely."

Axel relaxed a bit and dropped his tough guy act as the older teens turned their backs and continued on their way to the back of the school.

"Hayner, Pence! You actually came." Cloud said, pretending he was happy to see them.

"Whatever man, where are the girls?" The dirty blond of the pair questioned with his arms crossed. Axel figured that was the hot head he was told about.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone but guys. I want what was promised." The chubbier of the two said with a bit of a snotty attitude.

"All in due time. Have you met our friend Axel?" Cloud asked, gesturing to the blank faced redhead.

"No and don't really care." Hayner said, rolling his eyes.

Squall chuckled and stood next to Cloud. "Axel here is going to sit back and watch the magic."

At those words the two freshmen gave a look of disgust toward the redhead. "What are you, gay?" The chubby one, Pence asked.

Before Axel could open his mouth to answer the rhetorical question, Cloud wound back a closed fist and hit Hayner square in the jaw, making the freshman crumple to the ground.

Pence watched his friend go down with wide eyes and a slack jaw, "The fuck?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

Squall just evilly grinned down at the chubby boy making the young teen pale and freeze up, making him an easy target. Both Cloud and Squall ganged up on Pence and soon the freshman was on his back with Squall holding him down while Cloud punched him in the face.

The whole time Axel just stood there with his mouth handing open. He tried not to lose his cool as Pence stated bleeding from the nose and tried to yell for help. Oh how many times had Axel been in that position?

Axel was so distracted by the damage Squall and Cloud were doing to the poor boy that he didn't notice Hayner get up from the ground and run up towards him.

"Fucking dick-face!" The dirty blond yelled as he planted a good hit across Axel's face.

Everything got blurry after that to Axel. The hit seemed to set something off in the redhead. It was as if all the repressed rage from getting bullied was released by the hit. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Hayner. His fists pounded into the blond's face, chest and arms. Anywhere he could hit. Axel was seeing red, and it wasn't because his knuckles started to stain with blood. He couldn't get himself to stop. The spurs of encouragement that Cloud and Squall were yelling at him didn't help either.

It wasn't until Axel felt all of his rage pass did he let go of the practically passed out Hayner and step back. A shocked expression crossed his face as he looked down at the freshman. Did he really just do that? Did he really just make someone his punching bag?

"Wooho. Wayta go Axel." Squall said, clapping his hands while Cloud smirked and gave the passed out blond a kick to the side.

"Who knew you had it in you. So, how does it feel to let out all that stress?" Cloud asked, stepping over the freshmen's body.

Axel didn't know what to say. He couldn't take his eyes off of his bloody knuckles. The redhead was taken out of his thoughts when Squall slapped him on the shoulder. "It...it felt good." Axel honestly said, surprising himself.

Squall snorted and chuckled. "Didn't I tell you it would?"

"Shh, someone's coming over here. Behind the wall, now." Cloud ordered and the trio rushed behind said wall. Axel having to be dragged by Cloud.

The three waited and listened for the approaching footsteps. They heard laughter, laughter that Axel recognized. He sucked in a sharp breath when he heard the voice speaking to someone.

'Please, just turn back around. Don't see what I've done.'

"Sora that's so stupid. You know better than anyone that I hate cliché movies." It was Roxas and it only made Axel's heart throb from what he had done. He prayed the blond would just go back the way he came.

"But I liked Maleficent. It was a good movie. How can you say its cliché?" Sora demanded of his friend.

"Villain has a tragic past, wants revenge. Gets attached to someone and ends up being the actual hero. Sora it was too easy to guess. Hell, I asked Naminé before I even saw it and she pouted at me for guessing how it ends. I hated it. She may be the new generation Maleficent, but she isn't my evil bitch." Roxas stated and chuckled a bit at what he said.

"Whatever." Sora sighed. "I still say-"

"What the fuck?" Roxas interrupted and by how low it was, it made Axel cringe.

"Oh shit! Hey, are you okay?" Sora yelled out.

"Sora, why do people have to keep getting bullied?!" Roxas said, the sound of his voice being muffled made Axel think his teeth were clenched or he had a hand over his mouth.

"I-I don't know. I'll go get someone. You stay here okay?" Sora said. There was no answer but the sound of footsteps pounding away let Axel know Roxas was alone.

Axel turned to the duo and whispered, "Can we go now?" He gestured towards the nearby door in hopes that the older teens would let him escape before being caught.

But to his demise Cloud had a vile expression, eyes burning with cruelty. The blond grabbed Axel by the shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "This'll keep Roxas's fag-ass away from you." And with that Cloud gave Axel a rough shove out of their hiding spot and into Roxas's view.

Roxas glanced up, away from the bloody faces of the two boys on the ground, and stared up into Axel's frightened eyes. "Axel? What are you-" the blond paused and glanced at bloody knuckles, causing them to widen and his jaw to hang in shock.

"Roxas...I-" The redhead tried to explain, but he just couldn't. What could he do to not make Roxas hate him? "They came after me." He quickly lied, "I had to fight back to get them to stop." Axel hung his head down in shame. He didn't know why he was lying, would this story even matter to Roxas?

The blond immediately glared at the taller teen. "So you have to beat them until they're bloody? There isn't even a scratch on you."

Axel shook his head as he felt his eyes well up. _Goodbye Roxas._ "I was talked into it." The redhead told the truth, "At first it was just a sit back and watch but then one of them went after me...I don't remember much after..." Axel finished lamely. He sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest to hide his face. All Axel wanted to do was disappear.

Roxas looked down at the kids and then back at the pitiful looking Axel. The blond let out a frustrated growl. He wanted to yell at Axel. First for lying to him and second for not stopping the act in the first place. Yet he couldn't, for some unknown reason, he couldn't let the redhead get in trouble. "Get up Axel. Go to the bathroom and wash your hands before Sora comes back with a teacher."

Axel's head bolted up in surprise, green eyes widening in shock. But he couldn't tell if Roxas was being serious or not, because the blond had turned away from him. "Roxas?"

"Just go damn it! Or do you want to be suspended?!" The blond growled, his fists clenched while his arms shook. The yell itself made Axel flinch but as he stared up at the blond, it looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. To do the right thing and have the redhead punished, or let the redhead go and hope for the best. Whatever it was, it made Axel feel both relieved and guilty.

"Please Axel, just do as I ask." The blond said quietly, peeking a sad eye over his shoulder.

Axel was hesitant at first, his heart racing from the hurt look Roxas was giving him. After a quick internal battle, he decided that it would be best for all of them if he left. With a bit of clumsiness the redhead managed to stumble away to get back into the school. The whole time he could feel Roxas watching him go.

The rest of that day was a nightmare come true. Roxas didn't look at him or speak to him, before, during, or after their classes. Roxas even ended up coming to the first class late because of the redhead's mistake. Mr. Even was not pleased and didn't even seem to care that Roxas had a note to excuse him. The man gave him an extra assignment to do for homework. Axel would have whined on the spot, but Roxas, he just stared blankly, nodded and took his seat.

Their next class together was even worse. The blond had dropped a pencil and it rolled down to where Axel was sitting. The redhead picked it up and tried to hand it back, but was roughly ignored as the blond just took out a new one. When a note was passed to the blond to hand it to the redhead, Roxas crumpled it up, got up and tossed it in the trash.

There was only a few minutes left until the school day ended and Axel wished time would go faster.

"Falk, hand this to Axel. And don't toss it this time." Vanille, a skinny, pink haired girl hissed a whisper. Axel peeked over and saw the girl narrowing her eyes at the blond, as if daring him to do so.

"Mr. Sakuraba, can you kindly tell Vanille to stop passing notes to me to pass along. It's really distracting." The blond abruptly asked, trying to hold back his irrigation.

The orange haired teacher rolled his eyes and held his hand out to take the note. Blue eyes scanned the paper and the teacher faced Axel. "Taylor, how would you feel about Miss Oerba sitting on your face?" Even at the sexual question Neku didn't seem to flinch.

Every student turned in their seats to see what Axel's reaction would be. The redhead's face turned two shades darker than his hair as he started to slouch in his seat, trying to disappear. When it was obvious that Mr. Sakuraba wasn't going to continue with the lesson till Axel responded, the teen gave up and mumbled, "I feel like I would suffocate under her." Making everyone but Vanille and Roxas laugh.

"I believe that's sexual harassment sir." Roxas said glaring at both Axel and Vanille. "Even if it is not directed toward myself, having to hear, let alone having that get passed to me makes me feel uncomfortable. May I please go to the office?"

"You wouldn't Roxas!" Vanille gasped, clasping her hands together with a pleading look in her eyes.

The blond ignored her and stood up, knowing his teacher would let him go anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyone else feelharassed?" Mr. Sakuraba asked with a bored expression. When he got nothing but jokester, he told the class to shut up or he'd hand out detentions.

Axel watched as Roxas gathered his things and headed toward the door. This would probably be his only chance alone with him. Quite possibly his only chance to talk to him at all. He just didn't want Roxas hating him anymore. With a moment of hesitation, the redhead raised his hand.

"What is it Taylor?"

"I feel harassed and bothered from the question too. Not to mention being forced to answer that question. I'd like to be excused too." Axel didn't wait for an answer from the laid back teacher as he saw Roxas leave the room. The tall teen got his bag and walked out of the room, desperate to catch up to the steamed off blond.

"Roxas!" Axel called down the hall as he ran towards the smaller teen.

Roxas flinched at his name being yelled. The blond peeked over his shoulder with a look of worry. That was until he saw the redhead he was still cross with. Blue eyes glared at the older teen before he started to speed walk his way down to the office, doing his best not to give Axel a chance to catch up.

But Roxas's best efforts weren't good enough to evade Axel. The redhead's longer legs made it easy to catch up. Once he was close enough Axel reached out and grabbed Roxas by his shoulder, forcing the blond to stop.

"Roxas let me explain. Please?" Axel pleaded. He would give anything to get back in his crush's good graces.

"Do I have to report you harassing me as well?" Roxas demanded, shoving Axel's hand off his shoulder.

"You might have to." Axel muttered more to himself than to Roxas as he grabbed the blond by the wrist and dragged him down the hall until they reached a set of doors to take them outside. Axel forced Roxas out, ignoring the blond's threats and half-hearted punches. "Now listen to me." Axel said in between clenched teeth as he pushed Roxas up against a wall, his hands pinning the other teen's on the wall by his sides as well so he couldn't get away. "I'm sorry. Okay?" Axel had to take a few breaths to calm himself down. "Hayner really did blindside me and I didn't mean to get so out of control."

Roxas grunted, trying to get his hands free from the crazy redhead. "You're hurting me." Roxas growled out, smirking when Axel loosened his grip. The redhead opened his mouth to apologize but groaned in pain when Roxas got a hand free and hit him in the gut.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Both of them are either at home or in the infirmary still because of what you did...wait, why about the other kid? Why only mention one of them?" Roxas asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Axel backed off, hands holding the area that Roxas punched. That was going to bruise in the morning. "You mean Pence? I wasn't involved in that." Green eyes looked away. Axel had a feeling he was never going to get Roxas to forgive him. The blond hated bullies and Axel made the mistake to follow the school's biggest ones. Why was he such a fuck up?

Roxas scowled and cocked his head while crossing his arms. "You mean to tell me you weren't the only one who beat the shit out of them?" At Axel's silence, Roxas let out a loud sigh. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I was only involved with Hayner. And like I said before, he caught me off guard and I just reacted." Axel looked up at Roxas with pleading, sad eyes. "Please, I'll do anything..." Axel's voice drifted off as he came to realize nothing he could do would justify what he had done.

"Why do you care so much about what I think?" Roxas questioned, exasperated. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, feeling really frustrated. He didn't understand why someone like Axel, with his big change and how popular he was getting, would care at all.

Axel gulped as he took a step forward. Should he tell Roxas about his feelings? "I...I care because...ummm..." As his words failed him Axel could only think of one thing to do.

The redhead took a few more steps forward until he was barely an inch away from Roxas. A strong hand grabbed the startled blond by his chin and lifted his face till the two teens' noses were just barely touching. "Because of this." Axel leaned downed and kissed Roxas, hard.

Within a few seconds of the kiss, Axel felt himself being pushed away, breaking their contact. He felt his heart snap at the rejection and dared to stare the blond in the eye.

Roxas was blushing heavily. Redder than the reddest blood rose. His bright baby blue eyes were wide and full of surprise and a little bit of fear, making Axel hope he didn't screw up and it wasn't just rejection he was going to get. "Roxas, I-."

But before Axel could even finish that thought, Roxas stood on his tipy-toes, reached up and pulled Axel's face down so their lips were reconnected. A great shock to the redhead.

Green eyes widened in surprise before slowly slipping shut. Toned arms wrapped around Roxas's waist and pulled the blond closer. The feel of Roxas's warm lips against his was heaven to Axel and the redhead didn't want it to end. A groan rumbled deep from his throat as he felt one hand cling to his back and the other at the back of his head. The hand on his back gripped tightly to his shirt as if afraid the redhead would vanish if it let go.

It didn't take long for Axel to feel Roxas open his mouth and probe at the seam of his lips, asking for entrance. Of course the redhead willing parted his lips, all but moaning when with his tongue came into contact with his blond crush's.

The taste, the feel, and everything about the kiss was everything and more than Axel had dreamed it'd be. It was like a dream come true. His pulse raced, palms beginning to sweat from just how good it felt to be doing this. And yet, Axel felt like it was too good to be true. He wanted to pull away so he could pinch himself, just to be sure it was real. But he did not dare break this amazing moment of their tongues wrestling for dominance, which Roxas won.

Their tongues danced, exploring the other's cavern, not even caring about where they were or who might see them. Axel had to hold back a groan when Roxas moaned in his mouth. It gave him joy to know the blond was feeling good and enjoy it just as much as he was. But the need to breathe became too great. With some reluctances, the two slowly parted.

"Axel." Roxas murmured, pulling further away. He ignored the saliva that connected their mouths while staring into hazy green eyes, watching how they shined with as much want as his own.

Axel panted for a moment before he ducked back down and pecked Roxas's lips one last time. "Roxas, forgive me?" The redhead held tight to the teen in hopes that his question wouldn't anger the blond.

Roxas blushed and turned his head to the side, gazing away from the redhead. "You won't do it again, will you?" He asked, glancing back at the redhead.

"Promise. Cloud and Squall aren't all that fun to hang around." Axel laughed at Roxas's scrunched up face. The blond opened his mouth to ask a question but the redhead cut him off. "They told me that they were wrong about me and wanted to be friends. I know I shouldn't have followed but I was afraid that if I said no that they would start bullying me again."

Roxas shut his mouth and shook his head. "So it was them. Why didn't you just- no never mind. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...a-and about the kiss just now..." The blond's face heated up, eyes staring at the string of spit on Axel's chin. Roxas wiped his own chin before wiping away the equally red faced Axel's.

"Yeah...we-we can pretend that never happened if you'd like." Axel let go of Roxas and moved back a few paces to give the blond some space. Of course he didn't want Roxas to forget about the kiss and pretend it never happened. If Roxas did that Axel knew he'd break down and start to cry. He may have tried to change himself over the summer, but he would always be a fat softy on the inside.

"I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. Axel, I like you. In case you didn't notice." The blond admitted gazing away shyly.

Axel felt is heart leap from the pit of is stomach and into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to reply but Cloud's threat from earlier that day rang in his ears. Dejectedly the redhead looked down. "I...I can't Roxas." Axel looked up into confused blue eyes. "I really like you, but I just can't."

"Oh...haha y-yeah it's alright. It- wouldn't have worked out anyway. I mean I can never get past the second date." The blond chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Though that may be true, deep down, Roxas thought it was because Axel was, in everyone's eyes, attractive and wanted. More desirable to all the girl's willing to open their legs for him. Maybe Axel thought he only liked him because of how he looked now.

"Um...I should really go and make that report about Vanille. Don't want to get in trouble for skipping class." Roxas added and began to walk back inside, unknowingly leaving behind a crushed redhead.

"No wait!" Axel quickly grabbed Roxas by the arm to get the blond to stay. "You're ditching Sakuraba's class, trust me you won't get in trouble." Axel let go of Roxas trusting the blond would stay. "And I want to date you. I really do, but Cloud...Cloud would never allow it." The redhead looked down ashamed.

Roxas furrowed his brows. "He has no say in who I date. Nobody does. And no I'm not going to ditch. I don't do that. Also, if Cloud is your only reason, argh, Axel just forget it. I'm sorry...but as I said, it wouldn't work out." With that, the blond walked off to do what he was set out to do earlier.

* * *

Any and all reviews are much loved and appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ewonsama: Saïx breaks the forth wall again lol

Leven: Ugh I've had such an emotional day. It started out pretty god. I got a call for a second interview for a job I really want. But then my dad called to told me and said his cancer got a lot worse and he's going to stop chemo u.u So yeah, if my updates might slow down a bit since I might start working a second job and need to get to PA ASAP to see my daddy.

* * *

Axel felt himself roll his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. It was finally the day of his date with one of the girls that defended him at the Dairy Queen all those months ago.

As happy as he was for finally landing a date, Axel just couldn't get into it. His last encounter with Roxas had dammpered the redhead's spirits. Just knowing that not only was Cloud standing between them dating, but Roxas himself didn't want to be with Axel. And who could blame the poor boy? The redhead was a mess. Sure he lost weight, but he didn't feel attractive, and Roxas must have thought so too.

So here he was, absently nodding his head for the duration of the girl's, who he came to known as Rikku, story. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what she was going off about since he was so in and out of it. Thank god she was so into it that she didn't seem to notice.

"So anyway, long story short, don't mess with Yunie." The girl giggled, taking a sip of her soda. "So Axel, tell me-" the girl leaned forward, her arms folded along the table, "- do you have a girlfriend? Or maaaaybe a boyfriend? Or are you enjoying the single life and still getting used to all the wanton eyes watching you." Rikku giggled with a wink.

"Huh?" That seemed to snap Axel out of whatever daze he was in, but he managed to cover, "Well if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend I wouldn't be on a date with you." Axel sent a flirty wink towards Rikku making her blush and giggle. Since he was here he might as well play the game. "And no I'm not used to it. That's why I called you. I mean you were nice to me before I got..." Axel didn't know how to put it into words so he just made a vague gesture towards his now tone body.

"Awe, so am I your first date cutie? Hehe Paine is gonna be jealous and Yunie too. But you know, we all knew you were a hottie hiding behind all that shyness." Rikku laughed and took another sip of her drink, being sure to lap her tongue against her straw before covering it with her lips.

Axel had to look away from the act. He knew the girl was teasing him and while he knew it was good natured, he just couldn't help but think about Larxene, "Y-yeah you are. So...umm...what do you wanna do next?" The redhead asked as he turned back to face the girl. So far they just went window shopping at the mall to get to know each other a bit more, then went to the food court when Rikku was starting to get hungry. They had only been there for a couple of hours, and Axel felt like it was a boring date and he should apologize to the girl.

"Hmm, so Axel, I just wanted to tell you that I'm in an open relationship with Paine. I feel I should just tell you so if we ever do go out again you'll know nothing will get serious. I hope that's not a problem. Oh and Paine wanted me to ask if you'd like to come over for some play time." Rikku stated, winking at the blank faced redhead. "If you know what I mean."

The statement caught Axel by surprise and made the poor redhead choke. Rikku looked shocked, got up and went to help the teen, but Axel held up a finger to show her to just wait. Once the coughing spell was over he looked at the blond with a dumbfounded expression. "I...that's...wow..." He said in a distant tone. "I mean, I'm not really...experienced, in any way. Are you sure?"

Rikku tilted her head to the right, trying to analyze what the teen was trying to get at. "You mean to say- you're a virgin?" She asked, waiting for him to reply. With only a deep red tint coloring Axel's cheeks, Rikku's mouth made an O-shape. "Daw, Axel you don't have too if you don't want too. But just think, losing your virginity in a three way would be so hot." Rikku whispered so nobody around could hear them.

"I-I guess." Axel managed to stumble out. What Rikku was offering sounded nice, but Axel secretly wanted Roxas to be his first everything. So long had he dreamed of his long time crush under him begging for more. The redhead had to shake his head to rid of such thoughts. Besides, Roxas already said nothing could happen between them because of his jinx. Axel was at least lucky enough to lose his first kiss to the blond.

Maybe what Rikku was offering would allow Axel to move on from Roxas and be able to expand his horizons and maybe one day find a new love. "Sorry you were just sudden and caught me off guard, but sure. I guess we can - can try it."

"Just think of it as getting experience for when you're ready for that special someone you may one day meet." Rikku encouraged, taking Axel's hand, leading him out of the mall and to her car.

* * *

"You did what with who?" Aqua asked with wide eyes as she set a couple cans of coke down on her coffee table. The group of friends had gotten together to do their homework and goof off like they did every Saturday night.

"I slept with two girls. No strings attached." Axel carefully said as he reached for one of the drinks and popped the tab. "Rikku was very persistent."

Terra just kept staring at his friend, arms folded with a hand rubbing his chin. "You're telling us you lost your virginity to two girls. You who is still coming out of his shell."

"Technically he lost it to one of them and then just happened to have his second right after. Or whatever they did. It is unbelievable." Saïx commented, blank faced.

"Lucky bastard. Ow! What the hell Aqua?" Terra yelped, rubbing where the girl hit his arm.

Axel felt his face turn red at Saïx's comment, but he wouldn't let it get to him. Two could play at that game. "Well if you're really curious I can give you all the nitty-gritty details."

"So you'll tell me how you probably shot out early and embarrassed yourself before anything really happened?" Saïx challenged.

"Hey I managed to get it back up again!" Axel defended himself, making Terra spray soda out of his nose and laugh, "They said it was fine since it was my first time and all….but I managed to keep up the rest of the time." As he talked, Axel's vice got quieter as he realized what he was saying.

Aqua glared at the brunette before turning her attention back to Axel. "Are you okay? I mean you don't regret it right?" She reached out to rub the redhead's arm to show him he could be honest and they wouldn't judge him.

Axel just shrugged and grabbed a handful of chips. "I don't feel any different so I guess I'm fine." He quickly shoved the snack into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer for a bit.

"So much for a blond boy." Saïx said before scribbling on his homework.

"So are you over him?" Terra asked, trying to clean up his mess from spitting his drink out.

Axel took his time chewing the chips in his mouth before answering. "Pretty much. Cloud said he'd beat us if we dated, and Roxas is convinced he has a jinx on him and can't get passed the second date."

Saïx scoffed and got up from his seat. "You're a fool." He simply stated before leaving toward the bathroom.

Terra watched him go before adding in his own thoughts. "He's right you know. So what if he threatened to beat you, are you really going to let that get in the way? I mean you could probably beat Cloud in a fight if it was one on one. As for the jinx, well maybe you could be the one to break it. But in the end, it's whatever you want to do." He finished with an indifferent shrug.

"Axel, are you sure you're over him?" Aqua put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, concern in her dark blue eyes.

"Totally. Roxas didn't wanna date so I'm not going to make him. The jinx was probably something he made up to let me down easier." The redhead sighed and leaned back against the couch. "So what did you guys get for number four?" Axel asked in an attempt to change the subject. He really didn't want to talk about Roxas right now because, no, he wasn't over the blond.

"I got five." Aqua sighed, glancing at Saïx' paper. "And he got seven. Terra what did you get? Terra?"

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind." Aqua peeked at the dazed brunette's work sheet and answered for Axel. "Three? How'd you get three?"

"The same way Saïx got seven." Terra rolled his eyes, stretching and popping his tense muscles.

Saïx came back into the room, a bored expression gracing his face. "Are you over him or is he still pissed at you for the whole Vanille thing? I heard he actually went to write a report on it." The blunete sat down in his original seat and started to scratch at his homework with a pencil as he tried to figure out the answer for the next problem.

"I think he's more irritated at Vanille since I technically didn't do anything. And yes I am over him." Axel stuck his tongue out a Saïx. "What's the point of being stuck up over someone who doesn't like me? I have a whole line of girls and guys who like me enough, and dating them seems easier." The redhead finished with a slight pout, but quickly covered it as bored hoping none of his friends caught it.

"Well, okay. If you're sure about this Axel." Aqua said, concern laced in her voice.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out." Saïx said out of the blue, causing the whole group to stare at him in shock.

Axel felt his eyes grow to the size of plates and his mouth go dry, but he knew he couldn't say no without looking like a hypocrite. "But baby I thought you only loved me?" Axel said as he batted his eyelashes to both mock flirt and get rid of the shocked expression.

"I'm into the short, blond, big blue eyed, and tight ass type. Sorry, you don't make the cut anymore." Saïx said blankly, smirking as Aqua and Terra stared with their jaws hanging. They have never seen Axel's and his childish banter because Saïx was always so closed in.

"You two timing whore!" Axel yelled as he playfully lunged at his best friend. He would never admit it but Saïx's words got to him. Yes everything about Roxas was Axel's type, even down to his cupid bowed lips; but he couldn't play on like he was still attracted to Roxas. Nothing could ever happen between them.

Saïx grunted, landed on his back with Axel mock hitting him. The older teen caught Axel's fist and shoved him away. "I'm two timing? Who's the one that broke my heart by sleeping with a couple of STD filled whores? I should be grateful that you are no longer interested in my future boy toy. Wouldn't want him catching anything."

"That's going to far man." Terra interrupted before Axel really did hit the blue haired teen. But he did have a point. "Axel, maybe you should get tested. I mean even if you used protection, who knows what they could have."

Axel blushed as he got off of Saïx and back to his original seat, "I-I know. I took sex ed dammit." Green eyes looked down in shame. Why didn't he think about that sooner? Rather, think of it before it happened. "So Saïx, how the hell did you get seven?"

* * *

"He's not over the kid." Saïx said when Axel left their study group. The redhead had promised his mother that he would let her show him off to her friends. No matter how embarrassing it was going to be.

"He's putting up a front but it's not working. I can't tell if he regrets what he did with the girls or not. Well, maybe since he knows he should get tested." Terra sighed, folding his arms over his chest while leaning back on the couch with his eyes shut.

Aqua rolled her eyes and said with a sigh, "Boys are so hopeless." At Terra and Saïx's confused stares she continued, "Axel and Roxas obviously like each other but are too scared to admit it, right? So we wouldn't be very good friends if we don't do something to get them together."

"I don't think I would be a good friend if I didn't get you to together either. Of course you won't admit it to each other either." Saïx scoffed at the female.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Both Terra and Aqua yelled at the same time with heavy blushes. The two shared a look before quickly turning the other way.

"Th-this isn't about us. It's about Axel." Aqua stated and cleared her throat, "We need to convince Roxas that he isn't a jinx and Axel that he can't let Cloud and Squall rule his life."

Saïx chuckled a bit, loving how he could screw with his friends. "So what are your ideas then?"

"Maybe you should ask Roxas out. Just to see how Axel will react." Terra suggested, shutting his mouth when Saïx glared at him. "Okay okay, you're not gay. Geeze."

"It matters not if I am or not. The kid wouldn't say yes because I'm Axel's friend." Saïx clarified.

"And you're uuuugly." Terra said as payback for bringing up his love life.

Aqua huffed and smacked the brunette on the arm. "Quiet you. We just need to get them alone together, maybe. Or talk to them individually and get them to admit their feelings."

Saïx flipped his hair dramatically and said, "You're just jealous because I'm beautiful."

Terra snorted, covering his mouth. "Don't ever do that again. It's not you. And how do you plan to do that? We aren't even friends with the kid."

"I don't know yet'" Aqua snapped. At the boys startled looks the girl apologized and calmed her voice down. "How about I talk to him. He might put his guard down around me."

Saïx rolled his eyes. "Because you're a women you think anything will go your way. Even getting the blond to bend to your will. You can't even get Terra to admit he likes you."

"No!" Aqua's face kept turning a brighter red. Terra gently rubbed her back to get the blue haired girl to calm down, but the touch seemed to make it worse and she squirmed away from the touch. "I was thinking it'd be easier for him to talk to me since I'm not as scary looking as you brutes. Or would you like to talk to him Saïx? Seeing how much you like him and how much of your type he is."

"Yes, I'll talk to him and flirt with him. The next thing you know, you'll be planning the wedding." Saïx rolled his eyes. "You're a fool if you believed me. And if you want to be a girl and interfere with someone else's love life, you're on your own. If it works out then Axel can thank you. If not then he can hate you. Leave me out of it."

"Shut the hell up Saïx! You're just jealous, but don't worry once Axel and Roxas hook up I'll make sure you and Mr. Xemnas get together." Aqua winked and giggled at the shocked expression on the other teen's face.

Terra was equally as shocked but got over it faster with a shake of the head. "Ew god I did not need that image in my head."

"I think you mean you and Terra are next. Or have you already screwed and aren't telling Axel and I something?" Saïx countered with a dark look in his yellow eyes.

Aqua and Terra made awkward eye contact, both trying to fight the heat racing toward their faces. Terra tried to mouthed something to Aqua, however, Saïx caught what he said. "You just said 'How did he know' dumbshit."

Aqua blushed and covered her face. The secret was out now. "Okay so we did. Are you happy?"

"I'm pleased." Saïx chuckled, digging out his phone, quickly typing something. "And now Axel knows too."

"Asshole." Aqua pouted and glanced over at Terra. "Well, aren't you going to defend my honor?" She asked

"What do you mean babe?" The brunette asked, "You don't lose honor for having sex. Unless you're hiring a prostitute, which means you're too ugly or too much or a jerk for anyone else to find you attractive. Ow! Okay okay!" Terra yelped the last part as Aqua started to pelt him with throw pillows from the couch. "Saïx apologize to Aqua and tell Axel you're just joking."

"No." Saïx simply said with a cackle. "Doesn't matter anyway. So are you dating?"

"That doesn't matter." Aqua covered. Her and Terra never really talked about it and she didn't want Saïx in anymore of her business. "This is about Axel and what we should do for him so he doesn't become a man whore."

"As I've said before, leave me out of it. You can do your thing. But let Axel do as he wishes until you can come up with a plan that you don't think up on the spot." Saïx yawned and stood up from his place. "I hate fillers."

"What?" Aqua and Terra asked in unison.

* * *

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Ewonsama: hello, I'll be posting the chapter today. Usually Leven would do it since she has a PC and I don't :p so phone post it is. Oh yeah, so is anyone going to Anime Expo? I'll be there as the shy, nervous, awkward, and stupid host of the Kingdom hearts gather. See you there if anyone does go.**

**Anyway, it took longer to edit because of being annoyingly busy. But here it is.**

**Also no A/N from Leven, she is with her dad right now. But she does say hi :)**

* * *

"You're Sora aren't you?"

Said brunette looked up from his desk, bright blue eyes staring into equally bright orbs. "You bet. And you're Aqua right?" The teen asked with a grin that matched the taller teen's. "Need something?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After another fun date, with the one named Yunie, aka Yuna, Axel was actually letting himself loosen up. The girl had slept with him just like Rikku and Paine did. Only it was just the two of them and he was certainly fine with that. It gave him just a bit more confidence.

He was happy. Hell, so far Axel had slept with more girls than he could count, and it's only been a few weeks since his date with Rikku. His friends on the other hand, didn't approve. Well Aqua sure didn't, Saix and Terra could care less about what Axel did. Just as long as he didn't regret it later.

"Axxxxel, when's it my turn?" Selphie asked, her arms pushing her breasts up, while her mini skirt rose up a bit. "I've been waiting to have my chance with you~" the girl whined.

Axel didn't want to answer. He knew it wasn't nice of him to ignore the brunette girl, but she was trying to hard and it was just off putting to the redhead. His other conquests were all with nice people who wanted to stay friends afterwords, not a fuck and nothing more. Axel didn't think he could do that. "I don't know Selphie, I've been busy with school and what not." The redhead lied.

Selphie pouted and stomped her foot. "That's not fair Axel. You have time for all the others but not me? Stop being such a tease." The girl whined, almost kicking the back of her foot against the wall.

"How am I being a tease?" Axel's voice was irritated. He was tired and annoyed of this girl. "I've never hit on you or showed any interest. All you've done is throne yourself at me and whine when I reject you. Now go sit before the bell rings and we both get into trouble." Axel crossed his arms, showing he was done with the conversation and the annoying girl.

Selphie looked shocked and horrified. She would have cried right then and there if she wasn't so embarrassed. The few students that were in the classroom were laughing and calling her a slut. "You know what Axel? People only like now that you're not a fat ass. But I bet deep down inside, you're still the weak wide load that gets his ass kicked. You're just lucky Cloud and Squall aren't allowed back yet. Thank you for your rejection. I don't feel like catching any STDs that you might have caught." And with that the girl walked off to her seat, followed by oooohs from their fellow classmates.

It was just in that moment of students laughing did Roxas walk into the class room, completely missing what was said.

Axel couldn't contain his embarrassed blush. He wanted to disappear from the room, no the school. The little brunette just called him a whore and now everyone would spread rumors; and Roxas would probably never talk to him again. Maybe he could sneak out. The redhead glanced at the door and frowned when he saw the teacher walk in, shortly followed by the late bell. No he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, that was for sure.

Wanting any form of relief, Axel pulled the hood of his sweater over his head as far down as he could before hiding in his arms that were crossed over the table.

"Enough, the bell has rang. Now pull out your homework and pass it to the front. We will be having a pop quiz. Hurry along now." The teach said, ignoring all the groans that erupted.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Yuffie?"

"This sucks. Almost as much a Selphie when she goes to the boy's locker room." The girl said with a wild grin.

"That's not true!" Selphie squeaked out, her face flushing red as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"Well, it takes a whore to know a whore." Yuffie rolled her eyes, sending a wink toward Axel when he peeked at her curiously. "Write me up if you will ma'am, but I'm tired of watching someone get bulled because a slut can't let being rejected go."

"Ooooooooh."

"Yuffie, Selphie, outside. Now." The Lightening hissed, pointing her finger toward the door. As the two girls got up, one patting Axel on the shoulder as she passed, the other glaring daggers with a deep red face, the class began to laugh.

"Settle down, all of you. Study or something while I deal with this." With that, their teacher walked out the door, almost slamming it shut behind her.

Once the teacher was gone the classroom erupted into chaos. Kids moved away from their seats to go talk with their friends, and Axel felt the pressure leave him. He glanced over at Roxas and quickly looked away when he saw blue eyes staring back.

The sound of a chair being pushed back made Axel want to look at Roxas again, but he knew it was a one in a million chance that it was the blond getting up. He didn't want to look up and be disappointed. It was probably just someone else moving again. Besides, what could he even say to Roxas after such a long time of not talking.

"Axel I-"

"Mr. Taylor, office. Now." Lightening said, walking back into the classroom, eyes glaring at her class. "Mr. Falk, back to your seat. Our test will begin shortly."

Axel whipped his head up, and sure enough, Roxas was standing near his desk, his arm going back to his side while his face was a mixture of regret, hurt, and annoyance. "Ro-"

"Now Mr. Taylor." Lightening said again, tapping her foot impatiently. "The rest of you are to go back to your seats. We have wasted enough time."

"Y-yes ma'am." Axel quickly grabbed his bag, and in his haste forgot to grab his notebook off of his desk. He made his way out with giggles and glares aimed at his back.

XXXXXXXXX

"So let me get the straight. You're asking me what I think about Roxas and uh Axel? Why pull me out of class for that? Not that I really care about ditching but still." Sora shifted around so he was sitting on one of his legs. The teen tilted and scratched his head as the wind ruffled his brown spikes.

"I'm worried about Axel." Aqua confessed. She wanted to tell Sora everything with what was going on with Axel. "I just need him to settle down and I know he's in love with Roxas."

"Wow what?!" Sora's eyes bugged out, shock written all over his face. Yet it was only for a moment's time. The brunette grinned and put his arms behind his head thoughtfully. "So you want him to be with Roxas? Well, what if Roxas doesn't want to be with Axel? And just go with me on this, because Roxas is already going on a date tonight, which by the way I could probably stop if you can convince me."

"Roxas wants Axel too and if you were really his best friend then you would know it. And who's he going on a date with?" Aqua chose to ignore the favor, she knew she would owe Sora, but didn't want to put it into words.

Sora rolled his eyes at that. "Hey, I'm not his keeper. All I know is that he likes the guy. Roxas likes a lot of guys. Not just Axel. It's not a love at first sight kinda thing. Like with Zack, he liked him from a far, and well Zack helped him with some school work I think. They went on a date and Roxas found out, while he does like him, he just isn't the one. It's funny actually." The teen chuckled, shaking his head at Aqua's frustrated expression. "Aqua, you have to understand, Roxas thinks he is cursed when in actuality, he just realizes that his crushes aren't compatible with him. Let's say Axel does get to date him, then what? Roxas...he really hates rejecting people if he knows they'll probably get hurt...and I don't want to see my best friend getting hurt anymore either." Sora spoke with confidence until that last part. It was almost a complete whisper. He didn't even know if the girl understood a thing he even said.

"I guess it doesn't matter either way. Sorry for wasting some of your time." Sora stood up with a sadden face. "What do you even want me to do about it?"

Aqua was stunned by what she was hearing, but she needed to shake it off and help out her friend. "Axel would never hurt Roxas. And I think they're more compatible then you think." Then something Sora said seemed to hit Aqua. "Who's he going on a date with? What makes them more special than Axel that Roxas would want to chance it?"

"I never said they weren't. You're twisting my words. And if they are then they are. I really don't want to interfere, I'm not his keeper. I'm his best friend and I will only stop him if I think the guy is a creep. Which is kinda hard because he keeps things secret until the last minute or after. I just know he is going on a date, and that he likes him. He said that this guy might be the one. Or at least I think he is hoping." Sora paused, staring at the obviously annoyed girl.

"I don't know what the difference is. I do know that Roxas made out with Axel but then he got mad at your friend for thinking Cloud controls his life. Roxas has also been regretting letting his temper get he best of him but then again he said he was already mad at Axel for something else he did that day, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. It must have been something bad because I know my friend and he only shows his anger when someone is hurt or talking about his family and friends." Sora shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to say. "Even if I stopped the date, what would you do? What can you do? I've heard the rumors about him. Roxas only knows that Axel is popular among the ladies. Haha unless it involves bullies, Roxas shuts everything and anything else out."

Aqua took a calm deep breath. She stared up at the burette from her seat on the bench, her mind racing with information. "So, do you think Axel is a creep? Is that why you won't tell me who Roxas is going on a date with? Or, are you afraid for him. Axel won't hurt him. His outsides may have changed, but his insides haven't."

"I'm not telling you because I. Don't. Know." Sora sighed. This girl was persistent alright. "Look, if you want them to be together so badly, have them be friends first. It's the best way for them to get to know each other without Roxas pushing him away after two dates. If you want, I'll tell Roxas I need to go to Axel's house. He doesn't know all my classes so it's perfect. He can drive me there, you guys pop one of his tires, but in the shadows. And then I take off when Axel opens his front door, leaving them together. How does that sound?"

Aqua hummed and leaned back on her palms, eyes gazing up at the blue sky. "That could work, but sounds a bit too hard to pull off. Why don't we just lock them on the roof during lunch?"

Sora laughed. "You mean lunch tomorrow? I think it'll be too late by then if the guy Roxas goes out with does happen to be the 'one'."

"Really Sora who is this mystery guy?" Aqua turned her head to face the brunette. "The way you're talking sounds like it's someone Roxas has liked for a while. And maybe I can invite Roxas over to Axel's for a study group since we all share a class and I just won't show up. That way we don't have to ruin any tiers."

Sora sighed, the women just didn't get it. "I told you I don't know who it is. And I'm just warning you ya know? Sure why not." The brunette sat on the ground, leaning against the bench. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Talking to Aqua had made him exhausted. It was like talking to Xion, in one ear and out the other. He was just happy Kairi and Namine weren't like that, other wise, he was sure he'd stop talking to them for a while. "So that's that."

"Yeah I guess." The girl looked away. She felt ashamed for being annoying to everyone, but she knew Axel was going down a road of self destruction that would only be fixed by going into a stable relationship. And Axel didn't want anyone else but Roxas.

Sora hummed, rocking his upper half from side to side. "Ya know something Aqua? You may be a worry wort, but you're a pretty good friend. And that should be valued." Sora looked up at her with his usual grin plastered on his face.

Aqua just laughed and kissed Sora on the cheek in a friendly manner. "You're a pretty cool friend too."

Sora blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Th-thanks."

XXXXXXXXX

Axel hummed to himself as he cut up celery and carrots for a snack. It was something he had grow accustomed to eating ever since he found himself losing weight. Though it wasn't always the same vegetables. Sometimes he would just have fruit. Usually it depended on his mood and what he was just craving. "Maybe I should cut up more for Aqua and Roxas?"

The redhead was surprised when Aqua asked to come over to study with him rather than Terra or Saix. Heck, he was surprised she didn't want them included. He wasn't that good at it, which was why they usually studied in a group together. However, she explained that she had missed their last class due to a stomach ache and needed help with the material. Being the good friend he was, Axel happily agreed to helping her. Even if he couldn't really help, he wanted to try.

He should have kept his mouth shut before she even finished asking him. Why did she have to insist on Roxas coming along? How did she even know him? Axel was pretty sure they weren't friends and that she only knew because of his, Axel's, crush on the boy. He would have said no if it weren't for two reasons.

One: It would let her know that he was still interested in the blond. He didn't know how exactly, he only knew she would know. Aqua was scary like that.

Two: The female requested Roxas to join them because he is the only one they know of that shares a class with them. Everyone else, in Aqua's opinion, is plain stupid. Roxas would be there so she'd get a better grip on the subject or in case Axel didn't know how to explain something.

Boy, did he hate math.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made Axel stop his task and go answer it. When he opened the front door the redhead was a bit shocked to only see Roxas there. He figured Aqua would be close behind but it didn't help his nerves. "H-hello." Axel said with a light blush, staring down at a conflicted looking Roxas. Memories from their kiss stared to flooded the redhead's mind.

_'Aqua, please hurry the hell up.'_

Roxas chewed on his lip, glancing behind his shoulder, as if he too were waiting for the blue haired teen to show up. "Hey. Um, I guess I'm here to help you guys study?" The blond questioned, uncertainly.

"Yeah looks like it." Axel weakly chuckled. He took a step back and opened the door a bit more. "Please come in. I'm sure Aqua will be here soon."

Roxas nodded and took a hesitant step inside of Axel's house. Looking around, the blond would say it was very homy. Like the redhead's parents were careful about how they decorated the house. As if they wanted anyone who stepped past the threshold to automatically feel at home.

Within only a few paces, Roxas glanced up at the wall opposite him. And on that wall were pictures of Axel, from a naked baby to how he looks now. The blond couldn't help the small laugh that ran past his lips. "Axel, why do you have a rubber duck on your baby bum?"

Axel's face turned a deep red at the innocent question. The redhead silently cursed his mother for putting that picture up. He hated all of the pictures she put up of him. "I don't know, to censor my butt? It costs extra to see the whole thing." Axel quickly realized what he said and turned away. "I-I'll go grab snacks." And without looking back the taller teen went back into the kitchen to grab the food.

Roxas' face turned red. He wasn't expecting that at all. When had Axel become so bold? "Th-that sounds good. The snacks I mean!" The blond said, following Axel into the kitchen.

Axel inwardly groaned when Roxas followed him. He wanted to go to the kitchen to calm down. But wanting to be a good host he wouldn't complain. "Would you like something to drink as well?"

"I'm alright thanks." Roxas answered, unsure of where to stand or what to do. "I must be early or something. She did say four right?" He asked, eyes gazing at Axel's back. The blond inwardly cursed Aqua and Sora for ganging up on him. He shouldn't even be here. He should be watching a movie or something with Seymour. He probably just screwed something up just by standing in Axel's kitchen. Axel, the one who rejected him just because of Cloud. The blond was still a little hurt and ticked off about that.

"Think so. She must be busy with Terra or something." Axel smiled at that. Even though he and Saix were teasing the two, Axel was happy that they finally got together. "I can text her if you want." Axel really wanted to text her so he could confirm he wouldn't be left alone with Roxas. Without waiting for an answer Axel quickly grabbed his phone off the counter and sent a 'Where r u" to his female friend.

"Axel, do you guys really need me here? I mean I know you're both smart on your own. I actually had plans but, well, I guess I couldn't say no when I was asked for help." The blond pulled out his own phone, checking his messages. "N-never mind." The blond growled, reading the text he had received. "Fucking ass hole."

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, turning around so he could face the pissed off looking blond. "I'm sorry if we interfered with your plans. I didn't know." Axel felt himself start to panic. What if Roxas started to resent him for taking up his time with pointless school shit?

Roxas was glaring at the phone that was held tightly in his shaking hand. He slipped the device back in his pocket while trying to calm himself down. It wasn't Axel's fault that he was there. It wasn't his fault that the blond missed out on a date. In fact, he should be thanking the redhead's friend for stopping what might have been something bad. "It's nothing. Sorry. Has she replied yet?" The blond almost snapped. He was sure to keep his cold gaze on anything but Axel. He didn't want to make the taller teen think he was mad at him, even though he kinda was for a different reason.

Axel looked down at his phone and frowned. "No not yet. Wanna start without her or just chill?" He grabbed a carrot and starred to munch on it.

"What would be the point of starting if she's the one that needs the help?" The blond hissed, his fist clenched and shook by his sides. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a long slow breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Roxas apologized, finally looking at Axel's face. And what a nice face he had. Slimmer and clear of zips. Not chubby like it once was. God how Roxas loved looking at his face. He didn't think he'd care if Axel still looked how he did a few months ago. The redhead was nice to look at.

Roxas shook his thoughts away, fighting off the blush that threatened to cross his face, and glanced toward the cut up veggies Axel had. "I guess hang out?"

Axel didn't know what to make of Roxas's mood swing but he felt like it had something to do with him. "You know you can leave if you want. I can tell Aqua you had to do something." Axel walked passed the blond and towards his room. He felt like such an idiot. Roxas probably hated him and that was that. Hanging out with Roxas would just be a kick in the gut for Axel since he knew the blond was only there to be nice towards Aqua.

"I said I was sorry." Roxas almost yelled, shadowing the redhead. "I'm just pissed off at someone okay? I'm not trying to take it out on you. But if you want me to go then I'll-go...holy shit." The blond gasped upon seeing Axel's bedroom.

The walls were covered in anime posters, both paper and scrolls. His computer desk had a small stack of DVD cases along with an action figure of some blue haired girl in a sailor suit. Opposite of that was a small book shelf, filled to the brim of manga and various comic books. There were even shelves running along the walls, above the posters. They held some more figures, out of and in their boxes. Some were from anime, some were DC while others Marvel. It only took Roxas a few moments to gaze at everything and with in those moments he came to realize that Axel was a total geek.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Axel grumbled as he kicked some dirty laundry into a corner. "You don't have to play the nice guy Roxas, you can yell at me if you want or leave. I won't be mad." Axel peered over his shoulder to look at the Aw struck blond. "Umm...are you okay?"

"You're a geek." Roxas muttered before he started to crack up with laughter.

Axel looked around his room and felt his face flush with color. How could he have forgotten about his collection, his joy? And now Roxas has seen his secret and is laughing him. How could he laugh? Axel's brows furrowed in panic. What should he do? What should he say?!

"You're amazing." Roxas giggled, smiling at the fearful redhead.

Axel let out a bated breath and shook his head. "Rox, you don't need to be nice to me." Axel was just so used to being bullied that he was expecting Roxas to tease him for his little obsession. Hell even his friends teased him relentlessly over it.

"You're an idiot too." Roxas laughed, stepping further into the room, eyes taking another sweep of the room. "Why are you making this difficult? If you don't want me here then just say so. If anything, you're the one pretending to be nice."

Axel looked down ashamed. "I'm not pretending to be nice. I do want you here, but you had other plans so I don't want to keep you." Axel didn't want to say he knew Roxas had a date. It was obvious from how the blond was acting and knowing Roxas had moved on broke Axel's heart. He didn't care if it was just a kiss, it meant everything to him even if he was the one to stop first.

"I don't have plans anymore. Things change and the one I had plans with decided they'd tell me they have someone else with them anyway...where's your friend at?" Roxas asked, glancing at the clock by Axel's bed.

Axel made an O shape. Should he comfort the steamed off blond or just drop the subject? He glanced at the forgotten phone in his hand and saw that Aqua had texted him back. "She's not coming." Axel said in a monotone voice and frown. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here and cancel your plans."

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault. And I'm sorry for being so moody. I guess I kinda am mad at you. But not for this." The blond added the last part quickly. "I'm not entirely over the fact that you beat some kid, even if you didn't mean to. And the whole Cloud things. For god's sake Axel, I practically threw myself at you when you kissed me. But then you shove me away, like it didn't even mean anything just because of Cloud. That really hurt ya know." The blond dejectedly said, eyes down cast.

Axel glanced from his phone to Roxas. He wanted to pull the blond into his arms and tell him all of his feelings. But what if he was pushed away? "I'm sorry. I was scared. Forgive me?"

Roxas stared at the redhead, taking in his own down cast eyes. He didn't know what to say. Of course he already knew Axel was scared, that was why he was rejected in the first place. "Kinda hard to do, but I can try."

"I know I screwed up. I know I shouldn't have let Cloud push me around. And I know I shouldn't have done what I did but, you rejected me too. I don't know if it was to make thinks easier between us or if was for something in the future. I do know that if you really think you have a jinx, then maybe I saved myself from getting shoved away by you." Axel finally said after a minute passed. He felt stupid for thinking he was the only one at fault here. Roxas had just as much responsibility as he did. "But you know something, I don't think I would mind it so much now. Just as long as I got to experience, even an hour, dating you."

The very moment Axel had finished saying that, he wanted to face palm. It sounded lame coming from his mouth, he just hoped Roxas wouldn't call him out on how cheesy that sounded. The redhead felt his cheeks heat up, he was so embarrassed. Stupid, he thought. He needed to come up with something to make up with it. But before he could even open his mouth to speak, he felt himself being pulled down by forceful arms.

Green eyes widened from the shock and feel of Roxas' lips pressed against his own. The blond had his eyes shut, and arms wound around his neck while standing on the tips of his toes. Roxas was kissing him.

"I hate you." Roxas mumbled, pulling an inch away. "I really, really do." The blond said, pressing his mouth back to the confused teen's.

Axel let his tense muscles relax as he responded to the kiss. His own arms wrapping around Roxas and pulling the blond close, their bodies fitting perfectly together. "I know." Axel whispered when they parted for air.

"Axel." Roxas whispered, leaning up to kiss the redhead again. The blond took a step forward causing Axel to take one back. Which just so happened to make his legs buck from the edge of his bed to which he ended up sitting on.

Roxas stared at him, blushing while he took it upon himself to straddle the redhead and continue kissing him. Axel hummed as he let his hands wonder around Roxas's back and sides. He didn't want to scare the blond off. He made extra care to not wonder too far south, even if that perky ass was asking to be molested. Axel hissed when small hands wove into his long hair and gave a sharp pull, telling the redhead to let his companion up for air.

"It's different. Your kissing has gotten better." Roxas said, looking at him curiously. Before the blond's thought got any chance of roaming for ideas, Axel locked their lips again. There was no way he wanted Roxas to know why he was better. He didn't think the blond would appreciated it much. Then again, wasn't he doing exactly what Roxas was doing in the first place?

"Hey-" The blond broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Give me a second to catch my breath." Roxas said with a small laugh.

"M'kay. Sorry." Axel apologized with a chaste kiss. As he waited for Roxas to catch his breath, the redhead busied himself by leaving butterfly kisses on the other teen's collarbone and neck.

Roxas gasped from the light pecks on his surprisingly sensitive skin. The blond tilted his head up, stretching his neck to allow Axel to have more room. "Ah." The blond moan, shutting his eyes when Axel nipped and sucked near his pulse.

It was a lovely noise and Axel wanted to hear more of it.

The redhead grunted in frustration from not being able to taste more of his crush's skin. He need, no, he wanted more of the blond. With grace and ease only mastered through experience, Axel flipped them so Roxas was laying on his back while he hovered over him. The taller teen took advantage of the new position and let himself go crazy by marking the blond's skin. His hands had a mind of their own as they slowly ran up under Roxas's shirt, feeling the blond's taunt body. It was like a dream come true.

His hands rubbed up and down the blond's torso, loving how Roxas would gasp whenever his fingers brushed against his budding nipples. Axel needed more. He pushed up Roxas' shirt until it was under his chin and armpits. The blond blushed, quickly shutting his eyes shyly. Something Axel didn't notice as he was too busy gazing at the blond's exposed chest. He was just as sexy as the redhead pictured he was.

Axel lowered his lips, lightly kissing and licking the newly exposed torso. He was sure he payed extra attention to Roxas's nipples, enjoying the mews that spilled from the others lips.

"Mm A-Axel."

The sound of his name being moaned out like that, by Roxas, was driving Axel mad. His hands came to play again, joining his mouth as he molested the teen under him. For every gasp, Axel would kiss, every muffled groan Axel would lick, and for the sound of his name, he would nip, leaving his mark along Roxas' body. Once Axel was pleased with his work, he continued his way down until he was at the edge of lose hanging jeans. Axel, licked along Roxas' hips bones, loving how the blond shivered and bucked up at the feel. He knew the blond wanted it and he himself desperately wanted to see it.

Yet, as Axel began to unbutton the Roxas' jeans, the blond yelp in fear. "Axel no! S-stop!"

Axel looked up from his awkward position above the blond's crotch. Green eyes peeked up into blue. What the redhead saw made his blood boil and pants grow tighter. Roxas' eyes were glossed over and half closed. His face a burning red and lips shining with saliva that was caused by a tiny sting of drool coming from his mouth. He had one arm resting near his face as if he was blocking whatever faces he had been making while Axel teased him. All in all, it was adorable and surprising. Roxas looked shy and innocent. Surely this wasn't his first time doing something like this? Or maybe it was just because Axel was doing it.

"Rox, are you okay?"

Roxas bit his lip, unknowingly making himself look more desirable to Axel. "I just think we're moving a little too fast." The blond almost stuttered out, his cheeks darkening in color.

Axel had to look away before he lost control of himself. In almost a blink of an eye the redhead was on the other side of the room, "I'm sorry." He quietly apologized, his voice barely above a whisper.

Slowly sitting up, Roxas pushed his shirt down his body. He could still feel heat in the many places Axel staked his claim on his body, and he was pretty sure on his neck to. "N-no. It's not you're fault." The blond quickly got up, almost tripping over his own feet. "It's not like-like I didn't want or enjoy it. It's the exact opposite of that."

"But you hate me." Axel smirked a bit as he brought up what Roxas had said earlier. "So wouldn't you hate me for doing this?" He pointed to the very obvious marks along the blond's neck. Just looking at the small bruises made Axel start to heat up again. He wanted to finish what they had started, but at the same time the redhead knew he shouldn't press his luck.

"Shut up." Roxas said, looking flustered while smacking a hand over his neck. "I-I uh." The blond stuttered, not knowing what to say to that.

Axel didn't know if he should just shut up and leave or keep egging Roxas on. "But if I shut up then how will you hear my sexy voice?" Axel leaned towards Roxas with a smirk on his face. Looks like he was going with option B.

Roxas gulped, bumping into Axel's bed when he tried to back away. Since when had Axel gotten so cocky? Or maybe it was flirty? Whatever it was Roxas strangely liked it. "Maybe I don't want to hear your voice."

"Hmmm? Well fine then I guess I won't speak anymore." And with that Axel leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, and just watched Roxas as the blond fidget and blush. It was quite a sight.

"Stop staring at me." Roxas demanded his cheeks flaring in color. Why was he letting Axel get to him like this. He's different from how he used to be. What happened to that shy demeanor of his?

"Okay." Green eyes turned to look at a far wall. The smirk still in place. Axel didn't know why he was teasing Roxas like this, but he was enjoying it.

The blond growled, not sure what to do. He hated feeling like this. But deep down he knew he was enjoying it just as much. "Bastard." He grumbled, speeding out of the room with his fist clenched by his sides.

Axel watched Roxas walk away with wide eyes. He didn't mean to piss the blond off. It was the complete opposite of that. He just wanted to tease him a little. "No wait!" Axel grabbed onto Roxas and managed to pin the smaller teen between his body and the wall. He gazed down at the blond, nervousness in his shiny emerald hues. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Roxas stared up at the close redhead for all but a second before he shut his eyes while his face became a tomato. "You didn't." Roxas breathlessly let out, peeking up into apologetic green orbs. "I think I should go home. If I stay-" Roxas started to lean up closer to Axel's tempting lips. "-I don't think I'll be able to say stop again."

Axel was pleasantly surprised when he felt plush lips press against his for a third time. He wasn't going to complain though. He pulled Roxas closer and let the blond in his mouth. Hell, he barely put up a fight as he let Roxas dominate the kiss when he felt the soft muscle come out to play. Axel didn't want the moment to end, but didn't want to take things too far again.

The blond ran his hands up Axel's body until they were tangled in his bright mane. His tongue explored Axel's mouth, and the redhead loved how it felt. He groaned, slightly thrusting his hips against the blond's. He loved the way Roxas gasped but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't do anymore than this. Even though he really wanted to.

Breaking the kiss, Axel gazed into shining blue eyes, loving how dazed Roxas looked. The blond himself was lost in his own little world. "Why'd you stop?" The confused teen asked.

"Go on a date with me." The words came out rushed, almost like they slipped out without the redhead's permission. "I-I mean if you wanna risk the jinx."

Roxas' eyes snapped open, widening from the sudden question. The hesitation in those blue pools made Axel feel like he shouldn't have asked. He just ruined a great moment he may never have again. Why couldn't he just keep his trap shut?

"I- don't think it'll hurt if we have one date." The blond finally answered, gently smiling at the redhead before lightly laughing. "Just promise me you won't try too hard or anything. Promise me that you'll be yourself?"

A bright smile crossed Axel's face making Roxas's heart skip a beat. "Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Leven: sorry this is coming out so late, its pretty much my fault. My dad died June 19th of brain cancer, then 4 days later my grandfather died of heart failure. So ive been spending time with family in Pennsylvania. Then when i got home the Internet was turned off and the only provider in my area make it impossible to get service. I dont have internet right now but i found a way around it for now.

Ewonsama: leven is probably the strongest person I know because if it were me...yeah.

* * *

"Ummm...we could take a bus to a near by city and explore it." Axel said in a bored voice. For the past hour Axel and Roxas had been in the redhead's room trying to figure out what to do for their date. Neither could agree on what to do, both having gone on so many dates that everything seemed boring and unappealing.

Roxas hummed in thought before shaking his head. "I've done that. Well something like that before. But maybe we could do that depending on where we go." Roxas stared up at the ceiling with a frown. He felt bad for causing so much trouble over one date. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just wanna make you happy." Axel said never taking his eyes off the ceiling and missing the blond's embarrassed expression.

"Do you just wanna walk downtown and go with the flow of things? Maybe just do or go to whatever we see?" The blond suggested shyly.

Axel sat up and put his weight on the palms of his hands. He looked down at Roxas and tilted his head to the side. "Sure if that's what you want." Axel had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying he had already been on a date like that. In fact Axel hadn't spilt any information about the playboy life he had started only a couple weeks ago. As far as Roxas knew he was the first person to go on a date with him.

"You look like you don't want to. So how about something completely stupid and childish?" The blond suggested, shifting on the bed so he was sitting up and facing the redhead. It shouldn't be this hard just to pick something to do. It was then Roxas started to doubt going on a date at all. In fact, he was ready to give up on it and just focus on the evil that was school. "Maybe this is more trouble than it's worth." The blond whispered under his breath, almost mumbling it so Axel wouldn't be able to hear what he said.

"No I want to." Axel looked at Roxas with apologetic eyes. "How about laser tag?"

Roxas stared down at his hands, letting out a heavy sigh. "Axel I'm sorry. If I hadn't gone on so many dates, maybe this would be working out better. I feel like a manwhore." The blond laughed sadly, trying to keep the mood up.

Axel wanted to ask how many men Roxas had been with physically and judge his man whore status by that, but the redhead was afraid of the answer and being asked the same question in return. It wasn't until then that it hit him. He was a man whore. "N-no you're not a whore. And even if you were I'd still like you."

Roxas blushed for the millionth time that day. He didn't understand it at all. All he knew was that he didn't want to hurt Axel if things didn't go well. The blond moved closer to the taller teen and gave him a short kiss. "You know what, it shouldn't matter what we do as long as we both enjoy doing whatever it is together. So what'd you say?"

"I'd like that a lot." Axel leaned over and kissed Roxas on the tip of his nose. "Where to first? Down town?" He got off the bed and stretched the kinks out of his back.

Roxas laughed and swung his legs over the bed. "You want to go now?" He asked a little surprised.

"I don't care. The bed was just messing up my back." Axel said with a shrug as he turned to face Roxas.

Roxas felt his left eye twitch at that. But he wasn't going to say anything, least he sound like a whiny teenaged girl. "Hm, then maybe you should get a new bed." Roxas replied normally, all shy feelings gone. "As for the date, maybe it should be another time. I need to be heading home anyway." Roxas slipped his shoes back on and stood up.

"Okay. Just text me if you come up with any ideas. And I'm sorry about studying being a bust." Axel said as he walked out of the room, Roxas close behind him.

"Sure. You do the same." That was when Roxas paused and started to laugh. "I think maybe we should exchange numbers first."

"Oh yeah...umm..give me a minute." Axel said in a rush. He patted down his pockets looking for his phone. "Here, give me your phone and we can put our numbers in." The taller teen said as handed Roxas the device.

Roxas chuckled, took Axel's phone and handed his own over. "So I was thinking we try to have it on the weekend or something. That way it won't be ruined with the thought of homework or school. What do you think?" The blond asked as he punched his number in and handed the phone back. Once he got his own, Roxas quickly switched it to the camera and snapped a picture of the inspecting redhead.

"The fuck?" Axel asked as he lunged for Roxas's phone, missing by a mile. "Delete it Roxas. Please?" The redhead asked with a childish pout.

The blond laughed, shoving his phone in his pocket. "No way. I'm keeping it as your contact photo. Besides, you look so natural in it."

"And my natural look is gross. Come on Roxas for me?" Axel didn't know why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was because it made him feel insecure about having an ugly picture of him to look at and for the blond to realize that he didn't want Axel anymore.

The shorter teen shook his head. "Sorry." He said, taking Axel's phone, looking for the camera. "You can have one of me too. No posing or anything. And you're not gross. You never were to begin with." The blond said with a light blush. "S-so here, take a picture of me. It can be now or when I'm not even looking."

"Even if you have food all over your face or you're in the middle of a sneeze?" Axel asked with a faint smile. Hearing that Roxas never thought of him as gross lifted the redhead's spirits and made Axel want to ravish him again.

"Y-yeah." The blond agreed, his face turning a darker shade of pink from just the thought. "I um, I should be going. See ya Axel." The blond quickly said, rushing toward the door. He almost made it out, but was pulled back with a one-eighty turn. The blond stared wide eyed for a second before shutting his lids when his lips met with Axel's.

Axel pulled away with his eyes looking down in embarrassment. "Sorry, just felt like I should give you a good-bye kiss." Axel scratched at the back of his neck as he felt blue eyes study him. Why did he have to be so awkward?

"It's alright. It was nice." The blond said shyly, pecking Axel's cheek. He laughed once again as he said, "Now you really gotta let me go...I just realized something. We don't have school tomorrow. So um, do you wanna have the date tomorrow?"

"I-If you want." Axel mumbled. Why did he suddenly feel like a shy virgin? Hell he was far from it. "Text me later and we can figure it out. Okay?"

"Okay." Roxas backed way, bumping into the front door. He looked at it, feeling embarrassed by his mistake. "Bye." He all but yelled, running out the door and taking off in his car.

Axel stood in the front entrance for five or ten minutes, mind blank. He had a date with Roxas. He finally did it. A large smile spared across his face. The redhead bolted to his room and dived onto his bed, phone in hand with Saix's contact up.

"Come on answer." Axel muttered as he bounced on his bed. A bit too excited about telling his best friend what just happened.

"What is it?" Saix answered in a monotone voice.

"Get your ass over here and bring the two love birds." Axel said quickly before hanging up.

Within twenty minutes, Saix, Aqua, and Terra were all sitting in Axel's room. One confused, another annoyed, and one waiting to burst with excitement at what Axel had to say.

"So what's up?" Terra asked, blowing his fringes out of his eyes.

"Yes Axel, enlightened us on why we had to drop what we were doing." Saix muttered, eyes glaring at his best friend.

Axel took in a deep breath. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous about telling his friends. He told them everything so why was this so much harder? "Well..umm...it's actually Aqua's fault." All eyes turned towards the blue haired girl. Before Aqua could open her mouth to defend herself Axel continued, "She invited Roxas over for a study group and never showed herself. But if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't be going on a date with him tomorrow." The redhead finished with a lard grin.

"OHMYGOWD!" Aqua yelled as she jumped from her seat, wrapped her arms around Axel's neck, and pulled him into a hug. "It worked! Congratulations!"

"Wow, good job buddy." Terra walked over to Axel and padded him on the back.

Saix rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room. "What a waste of time." He mumbled as he slammed the door behind him, stopping all cheers.

Axel looked down at the girl slack jawed, then towards the door his best friend had slammed. "So this was all a set up?" Axel asked as he pulled away from Aqua. Hurt and heartbreak lacing his words.

Aqua shook her head, trying to think of the right words to say. "Yes, but hear me out. I wanted to see you happy Axel and being with all those girls wasn't helping. I knew you still wanted to be with Roxas, so I went to Sora for help. I wanted to be sure that he liked you just as much." The girl said, knowing full well Sora kept telling her that Roxas liked a lot of guys. But she wasn't going to tell Axel that. "He came up with a plan that wasn't so bright, so I suggested this. And it worked. I-I would have come over if you said you really didn't want to be alone with him, I swear. But you didn't. I am sorry Axel."

Axel couldn't shake the frown on his face. He understood his friend was coming from a good place, but he just couldn't get rid of the feeling that the whole thing was a giant setup; if the setting was any different, then Roxas would have denied the idea of a date. "It's fine I guess." He finally said in a defeated voice. "I know you just wanted to help, but I mean what if Roxas only agreed because he felt cornered here?"

"Did it look like he was cornered? Did you say he could leave if he wanted too?" Aqua asked carefully, trying to keep from pushing Axel down any dark thoughts about her or himself.

"Well yeah." Axel sat down on his bed and stared at the floor. "But he probably felt like it was a setup as well and didn't want to deal with you later. I don't know though, might just be paranoid."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it? Maybe ask him again in case he changed his mind if you yourself aren't sure. But come on Axel, do you honestly think he only agreed because he was here? It's obvious that something else happened by how swollen your lips looks." Terra mused, smirking at the large blush Axel had.

"Whatever." Axel muttered, brushing off Terra's comment. "Where'd Saix go?" He asked while wandering out of his room.

"Oh come on Axel, don't be like that." Terra mocked, following the redhead with Aqua on his tail.

"Can I go now?" Saix asked out of nowhere, startling the trio. "This was a waste of time. Next time you should say it over the phone. And you-" Saix pointed toward Aqua, eyes narrowed in disappointment and anger. "Learn to butt out of business that is not your own. If we want help we will ask."

"What's your problem Saix?" Aqua asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Axel was just happy and wanted to tell all of us at the same time but you're being a butt and ruining the mood!"

"Says the girl who won't stop meddling in other people's affairs. Does he look happy now? It wasn't me and he knows that I am happy for him. But it is you in the wrong even if something good came of it." Saix stated, walking toward the front door.

Aqua huffed and walked away, back to Axel's room to cool down. Terra hot on her heels.

Axel watched the two walk away and turned back to Saix. "So what should I do? Go along with the date or just forget about Roxas?" The redhead looked like he was reverting back into his shell. His shoulders were pulled forward and his head hung low. Poor Axel didn't know what to do. He was hoping his friends would be happy for him, but what happened was quite the opposite.

Saix paused outside the door, taking in a breath to calm himself down. "Go on the date and be yourself. Don't act like you do when you are with the one night stands. But remember, he may or may not want more after this."

"You don't have tell me twice." Axel sighed, waiting for the day to end already.

* * *

The ringing of the door bell, the racing pulse of Axel's heart, his mother walking toward the door. It all meant one thing; Roxas had arrived for his and Axel's date. The redhead leaped over the couch, almost tripping on his feet, and ran past his mom to block her from opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Merida, his mother, asked with a thick Scottish accent. "Why are you blocking the door?"

"Because it's for me. Why don't you go to your room and watch TV or pamper yourself or whatever it is mom's do in their fee time." Axel said with a smile.

Merida gave her son a look like he grew an extra arm or a nail was coming out of his forehead. "Well okay then. Be good and clean up after your guest. Hope this one's cute." And with a knowing wink Axel's mother turned and walked to her room.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Axel straightened out his clothes, fixed his hair, and checked his breath before opening the door. The sight of Roxas took his breath away. He looked different than he does at school. What with a touch of eyeliner to pop his big baby blues, baggy yet comfy looking clothes (also making him look adorable in the over sized clothing). It was baffling to see. Yet it didn't change the way Axel felt about the blond. If anything it made his feelings stronger knowing Roxas was comfortable around him.

"Hey, um sorry for looking like a bum." The blond greeted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I had to do family stuff so I didn't feel like dressing up for them and I looked at the time and rushed over here and almost ran a stop sign and...ah I sorry."

It took everything in Axel's power to not grab the small blond and kiss him into oblivion. "You don't look like a bum." The redhead said in a smooth voice. "You look very beautiful."

"So I'm a girl now?" Roxas frowned, crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes at he redhead. "Gee thanks."

"Shit sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" Axel lowered his head in shame. Just like him to fuck things up in the first five seconds.

"I..Axel I was joking." Roxas quickly replied, his whole face showing regret. "Axel please relax I didn't mean it."

After taking a few deep breaths the redhead let his posture relax and heat beat slow. "Sorry, I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't think I ever would. I didn't hate you when you got in that fight did I? I was just mad. And well, it's kinda hard to make me hate people." The blond said with a small blush as he gazed up at the redhead.

"Well who do we have here?" Merida said peeking out behind her tall son.

Axel felt himself jump at his mom's sudden appearance. Annoyed green eyes looked over at the woman. "Hi Mom. Nothing good on tv?"

The women smirked knowingly. She shoved Axel aside, ignoring his question with a large grin on her face as she greeted Roxas. "Hello there."

"Oh hello Ms. Tyler, it's nice to meet you. Im Roxas." The blond greeted politely, extending his hand out for the women to shake.

"You can call me Mom." Merida teased, sending a wink Axel's way. "Come in, come in." She ushered Roxas in, making the blond laugh and Axel face palm with a groan.

"Mooooom," Axel groaned around his hand. "We were just about to leave, please leave Roxas alone." The redhead wanted to disappear he was so embarrassed.

"Why go and waste money on a silly outting when we have perfectly good food and drink here?" Merida asked, arms crossed and eyes rolling.

"That actually sounds nice. That is if you don't mind staying here Axel?" Roxas said, looking at the flushed redhead.

Axel wanted to pout, but held it back to spare himself anymore embarrassment. True he didn't have anything planned, but he really didn't want his mom walking in on him. But Roxas did want to stay in. "Fine we can stay. What do you wanna do here Rox?"

"Well-"

"For pete's sake! Offer the boy something to drink, eat. Have you never dated before boy?" Merida nagged Axel, not knowing what her son has been up too.

Roxas chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand. "It's alright. Thank you, Mom." The blond said, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Come on Rox, let's make a pizza or something." Axel grumbled as he grabbed Roxas by the hand and led him into the kitchen.

"You boys clean up after yourselves." Merida called with a giggle before leaving to her room.

"I like your mom." Roxas commented, giving Axel's hand a small squeeze.

"More than me?" Axel jokingly asked with a small smile. As embarrassed as he was, he didn't want to ruin their date over something small like his mom.

"Maybe." The blond teased, reached up, and pecked Axel's check. "So, pizza making time?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should make it with my mom if you like her so much." Axel said with a large smile on his face. "I'll just go to my room and cry my eyes out over how I lost you go an old woman. Ow! The hell mom!" Axel turned is body to face Marida who had thrown a shoe at the back of his head. Sometimes Axel wished his mother didn't have such good aim.

"Forgot to tell you, if ya go in your room, leave the door open." The women said, picking up her shoe.

"Yeah yeah whatever mom. Not like we were gonna do anything anyway." Axel grumbled while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. The redhead turned back to his date and smiled. "So pizza. Then video games?"

"Sure." The blond said, quickly turning his back to Axel to hide his red face.

"Now no monkey business." Merida said finally taking her leave.

Axel ignored his mom in favor of opening the freezer and pulling out a supreme pizza, "Ummm what kind do you like?" The redhead asked as he opened the door a bit more so Roxas could see the other types.

The blond scanned the freezer, seeing plain cheese, pepperoni, and a meat lovers. He figured that Axel must have either loved pizza or there was a sale. The thought of the now thinner redhead still liking junk food made Roxas smile a bit. "Meat lovers." He finally said, grinning at the taller teen.

"Mkay. Can you set the oven for me while I look for the pizza pans?" Axel asked, took out the other pizza and set them on the counter as he started looking for the pans. The teen couldn't help but smile at the thought of him and Roxas spending the day together. It was something he always wanted and it was finally coming true. All the other times he spent with the small blond didn't amount to today. Even if said day just started.

Once the pizza's were in and the timer was set, Roxas looked around the kitchen and peeked causally in the other room. Noting that the cost was clear, the blond wandered up behind Axel and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the small jump the teen did. "Sorry. Can I just stay like this for a moment?"

Large hands wrapped around smaller ones. "Of course." Axel said. His eyes closed as he felt Roxas's body heat soak into his back.

Roxas took a steady breath, squeezing around the redhead's waist. "Thanks for letting the date be here." He said, turning his face so he wasn't mumbling.

"Well I did say we could do anything you wanted." The redhead shifted out of Roxas's hold and grabbed his hand. "Want to go sit in the living room or something till the foods done?"

"Sure." Roxas nodded, walking to the living room with Axel. The two sat a bit of a ways apart but still close enough to keep holding hands. "Movie, TV, or games?" The blond asked with a small smile.

Axel let go of Roxas's hand to go grab a couple of controllers and the tv remote. He couldn't help but laugh when he turned around to ask Roxas what game he would like to play, only to be greeted by a pout. "Why the long face?"

"It's nothing. Just er..haha. So what are we playing?" Roxas said, his voice, face, and eyes betraying his smile.

Green stared into blue. Axel knew something was wrong. He wanted to ask Roxas what was bothering him but at the same time he was afraid of upsetting Roxas with his prying. "Ummm Black Ops or Dead Island?"

Roxas hummed in thought acting like he was really thinking about it. "Dead island." He said with another small smile. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure. It's the first door on the right going down the hall." Axel said turning his back to Roxas as he fiddled with the PS3.

After waiting for over fifteen minutes, Axel put his controller down and made his way down the hall. He raised his hand to knock on the door, pausing with his knuckles barely an inch away from the door. The sound of faint sobbing could be heard on the other side. Roxas was crying?

Axel stared at the door worriedly. Were things that bad that it was enough to make Roxas cry? Was he screwing up again? Or maybe something really was bothering him. He wanted to knock yet his hand wouldn't move nor would his voice work. He didn't even know what to say either way.

The sound of the running water and the sobbing stopping, told Axel that Roxas was probably ready to come out. The redhead didn't want to be caught ease dropping; with quick feet he ran off back to his spot in the living room, trying to look casual when Roxas reentered the room with harshly red rubbed eyes.

"Hey while you were gone I had an idea. Shooters are kinda boring so I was wondering if you'd like me to bust out my old Sega. There's some fun games on that." Axel had one game in particular that was so off colored and weird he knew it would have to put Roxas in a good mood.

Roxas nodded and glanced back at the kitchen. "I'll go check the pizzas while you set that up. Don't want them to burn." He said with a wink and walked off.

Axel couldn't help his eyes as they zeroed in on Roxas's swaying hips and ass. But once the blond was in the kitchen Axel had nothing more to look at. He decided to go to his room and dig up his old gaming system.

By the time he made it back to the living room Roxas had already made himself comfortable on the couch. The pizza was cut up and on the coffee table along with some cans of soda. "Sorry that took so long. This thing was buried so far back in my closet." Axel chuckled awkwardly and set to work on hooking the Sega up.

"It's alright. So what're we gonna play?" Roxas asked, shifting in his seat to show he really was interested. "It's been a while since I played Sega. Hell Nintendo, the old one, for that matter."

Axel held up a black game. The front had a silly looking superhero wearing a green leotard and red cape, above him in bold green letters said Boogerman. "Why it's only the best pick and flick adventure ever." Axel said with a goofy grin. He put the game in the system and booted it up. "Here you can play first and when you die I get the controller and we can just go back and forth like that."

Roxas chuckled, humming in agreement. "Why is it called Boogerman?" Roxas asked in childish wonder.

"Oh you'll see." Axel said in a childish sing-song voice. The game started and Roxas, not knowing the controls, button mashed until he died by the first enemy. The blond frowned and handed the controller over to Axel. "Here let me show you how the masters play." The redhead got through the first level with ease. Laughing every time he flicked a booger from his nose towards an enemy, or farted with every jump.

"I can see why it's called Boogerman." The blond laughed before taking a sip of his soda. He didn't mind watching Axel play, even until the end of the game. Axel didn't even realize that he was being watched as he got way into the game.

"Shit I'm sorry!" Axel quickly apologized as the end game screen came on. "I didn't realize how long I've been playing." A quick glance at the clock told the redhead two hours had passed. "Fuck."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the redhead. "No don't worry about it. I enjoyed watching how enthusiastic you got while playing." The blond said, the smile he had finally reaching his eyes.

A furious blush lite up Axel's face at the look Roxas was giving him. "Umm do you wanna do a run through or do something else?"

"Maybe TV or a movie?" Roxas suggested, picking up a slice of his meat lovers. "Hey, maybe we should bring a plate to your mom. She might be hungry."

"Na she'll probably demand hagus or whatever it is Scotts eat." Axel remarked while grabbing his own food. "What kind of movies do you like?"

Roxas mouth made a straight line at the comment, but decided to not say anything about it. "So does that mean you're Scottish?" He asked, trying to stray from the food subject. "As for the movie, doesn't really matter. Action I guess."

Axel frowned and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "You're bored, aren't you? What do you really want to do? And yes I'm half Scottish. Don't know the other half but whatever."

Roxas gazed down at the soda in his hand. He sighed before glancing at the frowning redhead. "I feel like this is all being forced. If it has to be forced then what's the point? But it's not you...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came over. I should have called and made a raincheck because I really, really, like you. I like you enough and know you enough to know that I already would like another date with you and maybe," Roxas blushed, shied away, and chewed on his lower lip. "Maybe eventually have many more dates with you."

Axel felt like his face was about to explode and his heart burst from the last comment. "R-really? Umm...'couse I'd like more dates with you too."

Roxas shifted on the couch again, faced Axel and leaned forward. The blond shut his eyes, his lips closing in on his own. His cheeks burning red, all making Axel's heart race. They were so close, lips almost touching.

"Ahhh me eyes!" Merida yelped, causing the teens to back off each other.

Axel pulled back before his lips could even meet Roxas's. "Mom!" He whined, making him sound like a little kid. "Don't do that!"

"It's me house, I can do what I please." The women said, making herself a plate of pizza. "I'll be out in hour. Your grandma has turned into a bear again." She said, rolling her eyes while walking away.

"Do I wanna know?" Roxas asked, his face a blood red.

"No you do not." Axel rolled his eyes and sat next to Roxas. The remote in his hand, "Let's see what's on Netflix I guess."

Roxas moved closer to the redhead and leaned his head against his shoulder. "You don't mind if I sit like this do you?" The blond asked, looking up at Axel with his baby blue eyes.

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the forehead. "Course not."

* * *

Long into The Hobbit, Roxas had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Axel's thighs as the redhead ran his fingers gently through golden locks. He smiled down at the blond, enjoying the quiet moment now that his mother had finally left them alone. Roxas looked so innocent and sweet as he slept. Axel couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's long lashes and luscious lips.

Wait a second. When did they become boyfriends? Axel tried to remember if they had said anything that might even relate to that being official. All he could recall were the facts that he and Roxas only talked about future dates. But was it wrong of him to assume that they were together now? Axel really wanted to ask Roxas, however he didn't want to disturb his slumber.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas murmured. "Would it be alright if I spent the night? I kinda don't want to go home tonight."

The sudden voice made Axel jump, man he really needed to stop getting startled at every little thing. "Huh? Uh yeah it should be fine. Do you want me to get sheets for the couch or...?" Axel left the question hanging, not wanting to impose himself and ask for Roxas to sleep in his bed with him.

"Would it be too much to ask if I could bunk with you? I mean no harm. Just sleep between friends." The blond said, answering Axel's unasked question. "Are we just friends?" The blond asked, rolling onto his back so he could look up at Axel.

"It's no problem. I mean I have a queen sized so there's plenty of room." Axel settled back into the couch and let his hands continue to roam Roxas's golden hair. "And it's up to you. I like you...a lot." The more he talked the more red his face got. 'Dammit Axel shut up before you make a fool of yourself!' Axel's mind screamed at him. "But you know if you don't want to then I'm fine being friends."

Roxas placed his hand over the one in his hair, stopping Axel from moving it. "Well I know what I want but it scares me. I've never been in a relationship before. Just dates you know?" Roxas replied, smiling sleepily up at Axel. "I hope you get what I'm saying. If not then I'll just say it. I want to go out with you Axel. I want to be your boyfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ewonsama: happy 8 13!**

**Leven: -glomps Ewon- My Roxas lol **

* * *

Roxas placed his hand over the one in his hair, stopping Axel from moving it. "Well I know what I want but it scares me. I've never been in a relationship before. Just dates you know?" Roxas replied, smiling sleepily up at Axel. "I hope you get what I'm saying. If not then I'll just say it. I want to go out with you Axel. I want to be your boyfriend."

Axel could only stare. Did he hear right? Did Roxas say he wanted to be his boyfriend? His brain was trying to comprehend what his face already knew. He was finally getting what he had dream about since he had first started to have feelings for the blond. If Roxas wasn't there holding his hand, he knew he would have passed out.

"Axel, you okay?" Roxas asked worriedly when all he saw was Axel's red face and wide eyes staring at him.

Axel felt his heart leap into his throat. Could he have heard that wrong? "You...you want to be my boyfriend?" The question must have come out the wrong way because Roxas looked hurt. "Oh fuck no I didn't mean it like that!" The redhead wanted to face palm. Why did he have to suck so much at wording things? Instead he used his actions. Axel lifted Roxas up a bit and leaned down the rest of the way, sealing their lips in a simple kiss.

Roxas sat up after the kiss, blushing from the action. The blond got up from his spot and held out his hand for Axel to take. "Wanna help me clean up this mess so we can get to bed?"

Axel numbly nodded his head and grabbed Roxas's hand. The two worked in silence for the next five minutes with smiles on their faces. It wasn't until they were in Axel's room that the redhead said something, "So did you want to shower before we go to sleep?"

Roxas' face immediately turned cherry red. He gulped and shook his head while his hands waved in front of his body. "No, no. I'm good. I showered this morning and um. You can shower if you want too."

"Me too." Axel didn't say anything else as he went to his dresser and started pulling clothes out. "Do you think these will fit? I mean they're kind of big on me so..."

Roxas stared at the rather large shirt. He figured he must have kept his old clothing to sleep in himself. "Thanks." The blond took the shirt and left the room to change. While he did that Axel changed as well.

The redhead slipped on some shorts and a shirt just to cover himself up. He was well past sleeping shirtless with his new frame. He went as far as sleeping in just his boxers now. But for the sake of not wanting to expose Roxas to his flesh, Axel went for the clothes.

"If it's big on you then it's really big on me." Chuckled Roxas, walking back into the room with only Axel's long shirt barely going past the shorter teen's knees while the caller of the shirt exposed one of his shoulders. "But it feels comfy and that's all that really matters."

Axel had a hard time averting his eyes and closing his mouth. Roxas was absolutely mouth watering. Axel couldn't even start to believe that this angel was his boyfriend.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Roxas asked, his face changing color again. He wasn't sure how he felt about the way Axel was practically drooling or that his shorts were starting to grow a tent. Something Axel didn't even notice himself.

Axel closed his mouth and awkwardly coughed. "Nothing. Sorry. Do you want something more your size? I don't know why I gave you something so big."

Shaking his head, Roxas averted his eyes from Axel's form. "Maybe you should reconsider a shower. It looks like you need it to cool off." Roxas said casually point down. "Or maybe I should put more than just a shirt on."

"Huh?" Axel looked down and almost died. "Shit! I'm so sorry! I...I'll go." The redhead quickly made his exit and rushed to the bathroom to take Roxas's advice. God why did he always have to be awkward and mess things up? Roxas probably thought he was some perverted creep now.

Once clean, Axel slowly wandered back to the room. He peeked around the corner to see where Roxas was at and to his surprise, the blond was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. Axel's eyes widen as he realized what said book was. 'Oh god why?!' He screamed internally as he read the title, Sensitive Pornography.

"R-Roxas, what are you reading?" Axel carefully asked. Great first he gets a boner over the blond and next said blond finds his porn. Yup Roxas probably thought he was a mega pervert now.

"Something called Sensitive Pornography. I have to say, this is really, er, wow." Roxas said turning a page, ignoring the way Axel gapped at him. "I had no idea you like this kinda stuff Axel. Or that you would have anything like this."

Axel's hands quickly went to cover his face. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he was so embarrassed. "I'm just going to go sleep on the couch tonight." He mumbled around his fingers as he turned to leave.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roxas asked sounding hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff." Roxas quickly got up to put the manga back. In the movement, he didn't realize his legs getting tangled in his shirt and fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Oooow."

"Shit you okay?" Axel went towards the blond and helped him up. "I keep messing things up. Sorry."

"Do me a favor and stop thinking about messing up. Other wise you really will and you won't be yourself around me. That's all I'm asking." Roxas pecked Axel's cheek the second he was back on his feet. "Try to relax Axel."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Okay. Let's go to bed now." Axel let go of Roxas and led the blond to the large bed.

The blond crawled up, unknowingly letting Axel get a look at his bum. Once settle in, Roxas watched as Axel gulped and joined him. "So um sleep then?" The blond asked, trying to distract from the obvious feelings and thoughts they were sharing.

Axel nodded and climbed in next to the blond. The minutes ticked by in an awkward silence that Axel wanted to break. He was finally in bed with Roxas, who had just asked him to be his boyfriend. How uncomfortable the atmosphere was should be a crime. "Hey," Axel finally spoke, "It's still pretty early. Are you sure you want to sleep? We can play more games or watch a stupid movie."

"You're right, it is pretty early. I guess that nap made me think it was time to sleep." The blond chuckled, almost giggling like a kid. "A movie sounds nice though. Let's make a game of it and race to the living room." Roxas laughed, quickly sat up and began to climb over Axel's body. However, Roxas froze the very moment his leg went over Axel's lap. The blond gulped as he came to realize the position he was now in.

Axel was just as startled to see Roxas straddling him. It wasn't like it was the first time either, and yet something was different about it. Something he couldn't even begin to explain with Roxas looking just as red as he felt. Maybe it was a change in their relationship or maybe it was the late after noon that changed the atmosphere around them. Whatever it was, Axel liked it.

"I um." Roxas almost whispered, his hands automatically resting over Axel's abdomen.

A large hand came up and caressed Roxas's check. The blond leaned into the touch, a smile gracing his face. "It looks like I'm not the only one who needed a cold shower." Axel said in a lax voice with a lazy smile on his face.

The comment itself was enough to make Roxas face darker in color. It made Axel happy to know that he had such an effect on Roxas. He never imagined the blond would ever get hard for him over something so small. He watched Roxas chew his lip, eyes gazing away shyly before he finally spoke up. "I guess I do. Sorry."

"Don't be." Axel muttered as he leaned up to press his lips into the blond's. The redhead didn't want to take advantage of Roxas or treat him like his usual one night stands; but he knew to get over this awkward hump and progress with his boyfriend, he would have to tap into his sexual aggression that he would normally use on the girls.

The kiss made Roxas fingers curl into Axel's shirt. Axel watched the blond shut his eyes before shutting his own. His hand roamed to the back of the blond's head while the other rested on Roxas' lower back. After a second or two, Roxas pulled an inch back, eyes glazed over with want. "Axel."

"Too much?" Axel tried to play the question off as concern and not self-confidence. "What do you want Roxas?" The hand in blond hair started to rub the smaller teen's scalp in a soothing manner.

"I-I don't know." Roxas practically moaned, his body shivering from the gentle touches. It was easy to tell by the way Roxas almost rolled his hips against Axel's, that he wanted the redhead.

"Hmm...you sure about that?" Both of Axel's hands traveled down to the blond's hips where he held them still, feeling Roxas twitch in anticipation under his touch. "I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Roxas took a sharp breath, his face inflaming from the simple action. Axel didn't know it, but his words alone made the blond's pulse quicken and skip a beat. "Why don't we see where my comfort zone is. That way, i-if we ever try whatever we do again, then we'll know when to stop."

"I'm okay with that." Axel craned his neck to capture Roxas's lips again. While Axel had the blond distracted his hands moved up Roxas's shirt and started to rub his tight stomach. "This okay?"

Roxas grunted, lowering himself so he could kiss Axel more, his own hands roaming up the redhead's torso. "It's fine." He mumbled against Axel's lips, his body shivered from the touches.

Nimble and experienced hands moved farther up, playing with Roxas's nipples. The blond was practically purring in Axel's mouth. Axel was having a hard time controlling himself. He knew if they kept going like this he might just jump his pretty little boyfriend. "Rox," He panted as he pulled away from an equally flushed teen, "I need to stop."

"Nyah." Roxas moaned, his hands tangling themselves in Axel's red mane while his mouth pressed against Axel's own. It was as if the older teen's words went in one ear and out the other. Roxas continued to kiss Axel, causing him to buck his hips. The redhead was losing it. "Axel." Roxas moaned, thrusting his own hips.

The redhead growled as he rubbed their lower regions together. He clawed at the overly large shirt and pulled away from Roxas just enough to pull the clothing off. Once free, Axel attacked Roxas's lips again. "Ah ha, ha." Roxas panted moving his lips away from Axel's so he could latch onto his neck. The kissing, sucking, and licking drove Axel crazy. He moaned hungrily, calling out Roxas name as the little tease toyed with his neck.

Not being able to control himself anymore, Axel grabbed the blond by the hips and flipped them so he was now on top. Lips and teeth set to work marking Roxas's neck and hands traced spread thighs. Roxas was helpless as he clung to Axel's back, moaning his name as his hips twitched into the touch.

"A-Axel." He moaned, his eyes barely able to stay open. Tears began to leaks free from the blond's eyes as the pleasure was hitting him hard. Axel, not noticing, too lost in his own lust, hadn't noticed anything but the way Roxas cried his name and how the blond felt against his hands; hands that started to slip under Roxas boxers and touch Roxas's length.

"Ahh!" Roxas practically screamed, his toes curling from the sensation. They needed to stop. He should have listened to the redhead. "Oh God, Axel s-sahh stop!"

Axel pulled away a bit too fast to be human. Green eyes wide with shock and regret. "Shit I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." The redhead climbed off of the bed and just looked at Roxas, seeing if he was fine.

Chest raising and falling, face red and wet, mouth part open and slightly bruised from all the kissing. This was how Axel saw Roxas. He would have started apologizing more if not for Roxas beckoning him to come back to the bed. Axel took a seat, but not to close, next to Roxas. Worried eyes watched the blond sit up and catch his stolen breath. Did he mess up? Had he gone to far? It was all Axel could think of while he stared at Roxas.

"I...Don't be sorry. It's my fault. We just got lost in the moment and I should have listened to you when you said you had to stop." Roxas gazed up at Axel, his big blue eyes showing truth and concern for the redhead. "But I guess, my comfort zone would be up to this point. Do you- do you have one?"

Axel let out a worried breath he was holding. At least Roxas wasn't mad. But the question might change just how Roxas felt about him. Should he lie and say he didn't know? Or proudly state that he didn't have one. He could do anything and not feel ashamed. "I...I don't know. If I did we didn't cross it yet." The redhead said with a weak chuckle.

Roxas eyes widened, his cheeks darkening in color. "Oh." He said, surprised to hear that. "So you could have gone farther than that. Hahaha I guess I'm, I don't know, sensitive. I feel pathetic in comparison, but then again, relationships are more than just getting each other off. And I'm looking forward to finding out more things about you Axel. As cheesy as that sounds, I mean it."

Axel wanted to lean over and capture those lips in another kiss because of those words, but held himself back. He didn't want to make Roxas uncomfortable again. "Don't feel pathetic. It's good to have restraint and know where you stand, my little cheese ball." Axel gave Roxas a goofy grin at the new nick name, unfortunately he didn't see the pillow go flying at his face.

"If I'm a cheese ball, then that makes you a goof ball. Can I have the shirt back please?" Roxas asked, lightly laughing at Axel's pouting face. As soon as the shirt was handed over, Roxas slipped it one and laid himself back on the bed. "I think I can sleep now. You won't mind will you?"

"Course not." Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him to his side. "Good night Cheese Ball."

"Good night goofball." Roxas giggled, rolling around so he could wrap his own arms around the redhead. The blond shut his eyes, letting Axel tuck his head under the older teen's chin. "Thank you for not asking by the way. And thank you for not saying anything when I came out of the bathroom. I'm sorry if I've been acting down. But I want you to know that I really appreciate you not giving up on today. Thank you."

"No problem. If you ever need someone to talk to, or even someone to hang out with to forget what's going on just give me a call." Axel curled up closer to his boyfriend, hoping the blond didn't see his worried expression. He didn't like that Roxas was upset and would do anything to fix it.  
Roxas mumbled something Axel couldn't catch. He was about to ask the blond what it was that he said but the feel of a gentle, innocent kiss to his neck caused his words to get stuck in his throat. The next thing that came out of Roxas' mouth he was able to hear. "My parents are getting a divorce. That's what took me so long to get here. The family thing I mentioned earlier, well it was them fighting over who I would live with. They then tried to bribe me into to choosing and asking who I loved more. If I didn't choose one then they see it as me hating the other. I had had enough so I actually ran off and came here when I was planning on not coming at all. I doubt I would have called you either and I feel like shit for that. I'm sorry Axel, I don't want to put my problems before you." Roxas said, his arms tightening around the redhead.

Axel didn't know what to say. He never knew his father so he doesn't know the struggle of having to pick one parent over another. Not knowing what to do the redhead just pulled the other closer and gently rubbed his back to show Roxas that he was there for him.

"Thank you." He whispered, tears slowly flowing and hitting Axel's neck. Roxas' body started to tremble against Axel's hold. The redhead wanted so badly to comfort him but he didn't know any other comfort besides food. And yet holding Roxas seemed to be doing well so far. The blond wasn't yelling or anything, just silently crying in his arms.

After a few minutes Roxas had calmed down. His breathing was steady and his hold on Axel had loosen. Roxas pulled back, craned his neck, and looked up at the worried redhead with a small genuine smile. "I feel like you're more than a goofball. You're like a giant teddy bear. Thank you for today Axel."

"So I'm a goofball teddy bear now?" Axel joked and pecked the blond on the forehead, "And anytime. Just come over if you ever need somewhere to go. Like if your parents get too over barring for you."

"You're sweet." Roxas whispered, pecking Axel's cheek. "How the hell have you been single for so long?"

"I don't know. Just waiting for the right person I guess." Axel wanted to say it was because he was fat and gross, but that would just ruin the mood.

"Oh? Well don't I feel special." Roxas teased, giving his redhead a chaste kiss. "But no I really do feel lucky, Axel. You're amazing. But I don't think I can," the blond yawned before finishing his statement. "Can stay awake any longer."

Axel smiled at his sleeping angel. Roxas wasn't the lucky one, he was. "Sleep Roxas."


	11. Chapter 11

**Leven: OMG FINALLY! thank you guys for being so patient**

**Ewon: yay update**

* * *

The sound of crickets and a hooting owl was the only sound that could be heard outside the dimly lit bedroom. The two occupants lay, both breathing softly as their limbs were entangled. Roxas shifted uncomfortably, gasping in his sleep. His dreams charting into territories that would definitely cause problems later. Axel's brow twitched, at the blond's squirming and unconsciously pulled the younger teen closer in an attempt to get the movement to stop.

"Ahha." The blond moaned lightly, his hot breath hitting Axel's neck. The closeness only helped in having Roxas' lower regions rub against Axel's side. The blond's dreams began to go into greater detail. Roxas couldn't help shifting his body, letting his hardening length brush into Axel's side again. "Ohh." Roxas moaned into Axel's ear.

That quiet cry caught Axel's attention, making him stir awake. The redhead groggily blinked the sleep away from his eyes so he could see what the problem was. In the dim light Axel could just make out a faint blush under tightly closed eyes. Roxas's mouth was slightly open as he quietly panted in his sleep. Axel didn't know what was wrong until he felt something poking into his side. Uh-oh.

Axel was having an internal battle with himself. Should he wake Roxas or let the blond go even though it was string something akin to need inside himself.

"Axel" Roxas softly gasped out, his body heating up from how strong his dream was getting. He tried to roll over, however, the blond was confined by Axel's arm holding him in place. "Mmm."

Said redhead felt his face heat up as Roxas called out his name in such an erotic way. He could feel his own member twitch as the blond continued to grind against him. Finally Axel's resolve broke and he gently nudged Roxas awake, "Hey, good morning." He hotly breathed into the teen's ear.

Roxas' eyes twitched in reaction. The blond wiggled in Axel's hold, slowly coming back to world around him. Blue met green and within seconds those sapphire orbs widen. Roxas quickly pushed himself away from the redhead, his face hotter than the flame of a candle. His pulse raced in pure terror of what he had not only been dreaming but with the sticky feeling of what he must have been doing._ 'Oh god.'_ He thought as Axel stared at him with tinted cheeks and lust covered eyes. The blond couldn't even imagine what was going through Axel's mind. "I-I um." The blond stuttered his breathing still in small pants.

Axel had to look away at Roxas's innocent and embarrassed expression. He was not going to jump the boy who had just became his boyfriend only a few hours ago. This was Roxas. Not some random chick at a party. He wouldn't do anything Roxas didn't want to do, "Sorry. I should have let you sleep." Axel quickly apologized. He heard the blond mournfully moan and rolled farther away from Axel, almost to the point of him practically hanging off the edge of the bed.

Axel knew he really shouldn't leave the blond like this. It would only make things awkward for their relationship and they would make no progress. The redhead turned back to face Roxas and grabbed the blond, pulling him close. Axel gently cupped the blond's face and angled it up so they could look each other in the eye. Very slowly Axel inched their faces closer till their lips met in a kiss. Axel was quick to pull away though, he didn't want Roxas to feel like he was taking advantage of him, "It's okay Rox. I won't hurt you." The redhead whispered, afraid of scaring the blond anymore.

Opening his mouth to speak, Roxas shut his eyes and pressed his lips against Axel's. "I'm sorry." He whispered shyly, allowing Axel to deepen their next kiss. Hands gently ran through red strands while bodies were pressed firmly against the other. Roxas moaned into the kiss, letting Axel's tongue in to explore his cavern. The redhead ran a hand down Roxas' side, his thumb rubbing circles around the outside of the smaller's hip. "_Axel_~"

"Hmmm?" Axel hummed as he separated their mouths, only to attack the blond's neck. He could still feel Roxas' need rubbing against his, and his resolve was breaking. If Roxas was okay with going farther then Axel wasn't about to stop him. Axel slide his hand down to Roxas' thigh, slowly massaging the soft flesh. Quiet moans were his reward. He just had to have more. Axel began to leave his mark along pale skin while his hands decided go up the long shirt the blond was wearing. On hand going to massage and tease Roxas' chest and nipples, the other painstakingly slipping under the blond's boxers.

With no protests, Axel rolled his hips earning gasps from the teen under him. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, legs twitching from the pleasure running through his body. "A-ahxel~" Fingers began to inch closer to the blond's arousal, his pants and moan encouraging the man above him. Roxas arched his back against the brush of finger tips. The blond bucked his hips, hands bringing Axel's face towards his own. Lips locked, Axel probed the blond's mouth, milking in the muffled moans.

Roxas started to wiggle his hips as Axel began to tease his straining length. The redhead gave the hard member feather light touches in a slow up and down manner. His green eyes fixed on Roxas as the blond moaned and rocked his hips into Axel's hand, pleading more from the redhead. "God you're so beautiful like this." Axel quietly said before he kissed Roxas again.

"Nyahh Axel." Roxas groaned, his body sweating, burning from the raw pleasure. He felt a strong pull in his stomach and toes curl. The blond slammed his hands on the mattress, gripping the sheets below. Axel grasped the blond's weeping member, helping him in pumping Roxas with ease. "Axsss I ahh."

The older teen's hand tightened around the younger as Axel started to pump Roxas harder, he even started to massage the weeping tip with his thumb. Roxas let go of the bed and harshly grabbed onto Axel's arms as he cried out one last time before meeting his quick end. Once Roxas had calmed down and ungracefully flopped back onto the mattress Axel pulled back his hand and wiped it on a dirty shirt from the floor_. 'He must have been pent up a bit too much from that_ _dream_.' The redhead thought to himself as he finished up and laid next to the tired blond, hoping his own aching need wouldn't go unnoticed. "So...guess we found your comfort zone?" Axel tried to joke as he watched blue eyes try to refocus.

Roxas blushed heavily, the comment alone was enough to make his stomach flip. However, knowing what just happened made the blond want to hide in embarrassment. Catching his breath, Roxas did his best to remain cool. He rolled onto his side, face burning as blue met green. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Axel just smiled and kissed the boys forehead. "Just running off of your teenage hormones?" Speaking of teenage hormones, Axel started to softly grind against his partner, hoping Roxas would take the hint.

Roxas let out a small gasp as Axel's own need pressed into his leg. The blond gulped, understanding that his boyfriend needed relief as well. "Tell me what you want?" Roxas whispered into the redhead's ear, letting a hand wander down the older male's hip.

Axel felt himself shiver at the blond's husky tone, "I want you to touch me." Axel said with no shame. He'd been with girls who liked dirty talk more than enough times to not be bothered by it anymore, "Grab my dick and get me off." Just as Axel spoke those words Roxas felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but he complied and grabbed the redhead's length. The blond slowly stroked the redhead's election, his cheeks burning from the low moan that came from Axel's mouth. "Roxas, don't tease me." The redhead huskily murmured, nipping at the blond's ear.

Roxas paused for all but a second before picking up his speed to a steady pace. Axel moaned and bucked his hips, loving it all. He couldn't believe it was Roxas doing it to him. It wasn't a girl, no it was his desire, the one he longed for. Roxas was pleasuring him and it wasn't a dream. He wasn't sure he'd be satisfied with just a hand job. "Oh god, Roxasss, fuck." He also had no idea the blond would make him feel like he had no experience at all. He was turning into to putty the faster the blond pumped him. Could it be because it was indeed Roxas doing it or was the blond just an expert in this department? Who really cared at this point. Certainly not Axel, what with his mind focused on Roxas other hand fondling his heavy sack.

Axel's breath was coming out in short pants as Roxas worked him. He could feel his balls tighten as they were about to release.

_**RING RING RING**_

And just like that the two teens froze like someone had walked in on them. Two sets of eyes zeroed in on Roxas's jeans that were laying in a heap on the floor as they jiggled with the blond's vibrating phone. Axel secretly hoped Roxas would just ignore the call and go back to jacking him off. But luck wasn't on the redheads side as Roxas let go of him and scooted off the bed and went towards the annoying tone.

"Sorry." Roxas apologized, fished his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to answer it. "Hel-...please don't yell." Roxas sighed and turned his back on the redhead, hanging his head. Muffled screaming could be heard on the other end causing the redhead to worry. Did he get his blond in trouble?

"Would you stop! I'm not coming home until you and father stop putting me in between the both- I do have a fucking right! I will not watch my language I-...that's not my- please stop I don't want to deal with this...I'm hanging up and turning my phone off. Bye!" Roxas exclaimed before doing what he said he'd do.

For a few seconds Roxas didn't move from his spot. Axel thought the blond was just in deep thought or something, but then through the batty shirt he could make out shaking shoulders. Shit Roxas was crying! Axel quickly got out of bed, his erection long gone so he didn't worry about there being a tent in his bottoms, and wrapped his arms around Roxas's chest from the back, "Hey now...shhh...it'll be alright." Axel turned Roxas around and felt his heart break from such a pitiful look. He couldn't help himself as he crushed the smaller body into his in a tight hug, "What happened?"

Roxas shook his head, dropped his phone, and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "I'm sorry." He sniffled and tightened his hold around the redhead. With a bitter laugh Roxas tilted his head to gaze into Axel's concern face. "What a way to start a relationship right? I'm already crying in front of you when we should be laughing and enjoying ourselves. Please ignore what you heard, I should have taken that outside. I'm sorry for not er uh," the blond blushed deeply, eyes shifting away shyly, "for not finishing you off."

A large hand tilted Roxas's face, forcing him to look up into Axel's eyes, "Don't apologize for that. This seems more important." The redhead had to refrain himself from joking that they could just pick up later. Now wasn't the time. Right now Axel had to be there for Roxas in his time of need. That's what boyfriends did right? "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll take you out for ice cream. How does that sound?"

Roxas chuckled and pecked Axel's lips. "How did I get so lucky." He said more to himself than to Axel. The redhead cocked a brow only to be dismissed by his smiling blond. "Ignore me haha. I'm going to go clean up...oh God do you think your mom heard us?!" Roxas suddenly asked, his blue orbs enlarging and face burning hotter than ever.

Axel stiffened at that. He had totally forgotten about his mother. It was easy to forget things when Roxas was close by, "Go shower and I'll go make sure she didn't hear us. Okay?" Axel patted Roxas's rump as he exited his room and made his way down the hall towards his mom's room. He gave a warning knock before opening the door. Waves of frizzy red hair poked out from under a heavy green comforter as Merida snored. A quick peak at the alarm clock on the night stand confirmed it was only eight in the morning and the woman had just gotten home a couple hours prior from the night shift. She would be our cold for a while now.

Axel gently closed the door and padded his way to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He was halfway through a glass of milk and granola bar when Roxas came in, clean and wearing the same clothes from the day before. "Want something to eat?" Axel said through a mouth full of food.

Roxas chuckled, wandered toward the redhead, and simply settled for a short hug. "I'm fine thanks. So did she, ya know?" Roxas asked, his face raising in color.

Axel waved the remaining half of his breakfast as he dismissed the question, "Na. She's out cold. I forgot she worked a full night shift."

"Aren't we lucky. So about that ice cream?" The blond teased, poking Axel's sleep clothed chest. "Are you sure you don't want to change into something else?"

Axel looked down at his old, raggedy shirt then back at Roxas's amused blue eyes and smiled, "I don't know. How embarrassed would you be if I go out like this?"

Roxas chuckled and poked Axel's chest again before leaning his back on the counter. "I wouldn't be. You're the one who would be wearing it out."

"Yeah but you'll be the one who has the crazy homeless looking guy hanging all over you." Axel finished his granola bar off in one bite and threw away the wrapper.

Roxas shrugged. "Then I guess I'm dating a crazy homeless man who is taking me out for ice cream." Roxas lightly laughed.

Axel gave Roxas his best confused, innocent look, "But Roxy," He whined, "If I'm so broke that I'm homeless then how do you expect me to take you out for ice cream? That's a bit selfish of you."

"Well then you know I like you for you and not what you have. Other wise I wouldn't be with you." Roxas took Axel's free hand, guided him back to the redhead's room, and sat him on the bed. "We could always stay here and hang out a bit if you want to. I don't need the ice cream. And you look like you rather stay indoors anyway. Let's have a lazy Sunday, maybe get to know each other a little more?" The blond shyly said, thoughts of what happened a while ago ran through his mind.

Axel tilted his head to the side in thought. He really didn't want to be trapped in the house all day. He was just messing around with Roxas, "No we can go out. I want to get you ice cream since you still look upset about whatever happened on the phone and ice cream is my comfort food so I just thought..." Axel didn't know how to finish that sentence and just shrugged it off, "But if you want to stay in for the day and just hang out then I'll be content with that."

Roxas shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Axel rubbed the back of his head, both noting the awkwardness in the air. Neither teen knew what to say or do next. While one wanted to stay indoors the other wanted to leave, yet neither wanted to let the other down. The couple glanced at each other for a moment and sighed in relief when it was Axel's cell phone going off. "You should probably get that." Roxas smiled before leaving the room to give Axel his privacy.

The redhead got off his bed, grabbed his phone and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Axel! I'm so bored and alone, you should come over." A feminine voice sexually moaned from the other end.

Axel felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He was happy that Roxas had let him be, he did not need the blond hearing this conversation, "As much as I'd like to..." He pulled his phone away for a moment to glance at the caller I.D., "Rinoa, I have plans with someone else today."

"Mmm but I'm soaking for you." The women purred over into phone, moaning his name out. "Come finish me off Axel."

Axel blushed at that. Images of his last encounter with the brunette flashed through his head. Axel was tempted to take Rinoa up on her offer, but then he remembered the cute blond that was waiting for him outside. Wasn't Roxas the one he wanted all along? And now he finally had him. "As much as I'd love to I can't."

"Why not?" Rinoa whined, the pout evident in her tone.

"Because I started seeing someone and they're much better in bed than you." Axel promptly hung up his phone once Rinoa's screeches of protest started coming through the receiver. The redhead opened his bedroom door and was surprised to see Roxas sitting against the wall. He internally cursed and hoped Roxas didn't hear his conversation. "Hey buddy, whatcha doing down there?" The redhead awkwardly chuckled as he stepped out and sat next to Roxas.

Roxas glanced at his redhead with a small smile. The blond leaned his head against Axel's tense shoulder, shutting his eyes. "Do you think your friends would be okay with us being together? With you being with me?"

Axel instantly froze at the words, "How much did you hear?" He asked, avoiding Roxas's question with ease.

Roxas snapped his head up, startling the teen next to him. "What? I didn't hear anything. I was just asking...no never mind." Roxas sighed, got up and extended his hand out for the redhead. "Let's go out Axel."

Axel sighed at his boyfriend's change in attitude. He managed to fuck up. But he took the offered hand and stood as well, "Let me get changed first and I'll be right out." Axel gave Roxas a quick peck before disappearing into his room. Not wanting to keep the blond waiting, Axel grabbed the first set of clothes out of his dresser and put them on a fast as he could. "Okay we can go now." He said as he exited from his room and found Roxas exactly where he had left him.

The blond smiled, took Axel's hand, laced their fingers and led him out the door. The blond unlock his car to let them in and took off as soon as they were buckled up. The silence in the air went on for the whole ride, it was almost unnerving. Axel kept glancing at the blond who had his eyes on the road the entire time. Why was this so hard now? Was it the phone call or was it because of what they did this morning? What if that's all Roxas wanted from him? What if the blond only wanted to test him? All these questions were not good for the redhead at all.

Soon Roxas pulled into a parking spot and shut off his car. The blond took off his seat belt and what he did next vanished any further questions from the redhead's mind. The blond leaned over and began to shyly kiss Axel's cheek, neck, and lips. He definitely wasn't expecting this. "Roxas?"

"I'm sorry." The blond stopped, resting his forehead atop Axel's shoulder. "I'm just nervous and really insecure. I told you I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know what it's like and I'm sorry if I'm confusing you at all."

Axel tentatively lifted a hand a placed it on blond spikes, "You're my first too. I guess we just need to go through all these awkward phases and hope we can stick together, huh." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the nose, "Well come on lets go get some ice cream and we can talk about this, okay?"

Roxas grinned and nodded as he got out of the car. The rest of the afternoon went smoother than their morning had. The couple talked about some things and ended up laughing about how stupid they were being. It was almost evening by the time Roxas took Axel back home. The two stayed in the car for as long as they could until Merida came outside and told Axel to go do his chores and to let Roxas go home.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Roxas yawned behind his hand.

Axel smiled at his blond as he pulled away the offending hand so he could give Roxas a proper goodnight kiss, "Yeah, see you tomorrow. And will you have lunch with me and my friends?" The question was innocent enough, but Axel was hoping Roxas would catch on that Axel wanted to reintroduce him to his gang as his boyfriend.

Roxas blushed in a daze from the sweet gesture. The blond pecked his cheek and gave a short nod. "I'd like that."

* * *

Axel squirmed in his seat and looked at his phone for the millionth time. Lunch was almost over and he had yet to see Roxas. He thought about sending a message to the blond and ask where he was or a reason for him not showing, he figured it would just cause more problems by asking so he refrained from doing so. The redhead didn't want to come off as too needy and controlling this early on in their relationship. Not that he was, or he didn't think he was.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Saix coldly asked as he ate a stale french fry, "Are you waiting for the clinic to call or something? Because if you're not wrapping it then I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Axel felt himself blush at the comment, "Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" At Saix's snort the redhead could feel himself start to lose his temper. He was all excited to tell his friends that he finally managed to get Roxas to be his boyfriend, but instead got ridiculed for having sex. "Fuck you. I had something important to say, but I guess it doesn't matter now." He glanced at his phone one last time before stuffing it in his bag and gathered his trash and food, appetite long gone.

Terra and Aqua remained quiet, neither one knowing if Saix and Axel were joking or not. But by how pissed Axel was they could only guess. Aqua was going to stop Axel but the sight of Roxas made her shut her mouth. Terra too kept his mouth shut, not sure as to why Roxas was apologizing. Saix on the other hand wasn't going to be silent.

"I rather not be fucked. Hello there Roxas."

"Sorry I almost missed lunched." Roxas stammered out. "My teacher gave a pop quiz that nobody was prepared for." The blond quickly said, not realizing how pissed his boyfriend was while at the same time ignoring what he heard Saix said. "Hey, Saix right?" Saix simply nodded in response. "Aqua and Terra?"

"Hello Roxas." Aqua greeted.

"Hey." Terra replied with a wave.

Axel froze mid rage and gave the new comer a sheepish look over his shoulder, "H-hey." He meekly got out and turned back so he could fold his arms on the table and rest his forehead on them. His energy completely wiped.

Aqua rolled her blue eyes and poked Axel's arm with her fork, "Hey look sharp."

The redhead just shooed her off and went back to his pouting, not in the mood for anyone at the moment.

Roxas sat next to the redhead, slipping a hand on the man's leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "What's wrong Axel?" The blond asked curiously.

"He found out that he's the father of a bastard." Saix said sarcastically.

"Saix just found out he's the mother." Terra teased, laughing at the glared his friend gave him.

Roxas couldn't help but snort and join in on the fun. "I'd be honored if I could be the best man at the wedding."

Axel groaned, not amused by the quips at all, "I don't wanna marry Saix." He sank lower in his seat as he tried to pep himself since Roxas had finally shown up.

The three friends just looked at Axel for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Are you feeling okay Axel? You've been down all lunch. Do I need to take you to the nurse?" Aqua asked in her concerned mother voice.

"There's nothing wrong with the drama queen." Saix murmured. "So Roxas what brings you to our lunch table? Not to sound rude, just curious."

"Axel invited me to join you guys if that's okay. He didn't tell you did he?" Roxas lightly laughed at the confused expressions he received. "Well in that case I guess I'll tell you. Hello my name is Roxas and I'm dating your friend Axel."

"You're dating?!" Aqua exclaimed while slamming her hand on the table. It was loud enough for a few people to look over and thus, the rumors began to go around.

"Aqua calm down." Terra sighed, pulling the teen back to her seat. "You're making a scene."

Saix looked between the blond and redhead with a scrutinizing look, "Well this is a new development. When were you going to say something Axel?"

Said redhead lifted his head up, deciding to be done with his tantrum, "Today, but then you went and pissed me off."

"Aww we're sorry Axel." Terra said with a small smile, "But this is a pretty big deal, so you really should have said something sooner."

Axel rolled his green eyes and huffed, "Okay I'm dating Roxas. It started the other day when he spent the night. Happy?"

"No." Saix deadpanned as he ate another fry.

"Wait what? You spent the night at his house?" The group jumped at the sudden new member appearing behind Roxas. The blond felt his face heat up as he slowly looked back and saw Sora standing there with huge blue eyes. This could only mean that Aqua's little out burst must have already gotten around most of the school. "Roxas when were you going to tell me, you're best friend?"

"I uh, sorry?"

"When are you ever happy." Terra teased with an eye roll.

"When I'm not around idiocy I am." Saix replied.

"So that's why you never text me back about hanging out the other day." Sora said with a wink.

"Shut up Sora." Roxas' blush deepened.

"Axel why are you still pouting?" Aqua questioned her friend like a worried mother.

"Then I guess you'll never be happy around us." Terra laughed and patted Saix on the back.

"Axel I hope you didn't do anything to my bestie, you know he's still a vir-"

"Sora shut up!" Roxas barked slamming his over the brunet's mouth.

"Axel?" Aqua poked the teen with her fork again.

Axel swatter Aqua away and properly sat up to glare at his friends, "I was in a good mood till you started making fun of me." The redhead had been too caught up in his own woes that he didn't notice Sora come up or hear his little slip up.

"We're sorry bro." Terra said with an apologetic smile, "Sora would you like to join us for the rest of lunch?"

"Sure." The teen said and forced his way between Axel and Roxas. "Oh haha you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Saix."

"I'm Terra and this Aqua."

"Nice to meet ya."

"We were only teasing you, get over it." Saix said with a dry tone.

Axel crossed his arms and glared at his best friend before peering over chocolate locks to look at Roxas, "So how did the test go?" He awkwardly asked. Not knowing how to act with the blond around his friends and Sora.

"I hated it." Roxas groaned and leaned his head on Sora's shoulder. "It was like he thought we were supposed to know the material. I'm pretty sure we all failed."

"Ugh, I know I pretty much did. What's wrong with that guy?" Sora joined in on the whining.

"What teacher do you have?" Saix asked to get on Axel's good side. Lord knows the redhead was going to talk to him later about a few things that neither Aqua or Terra could know.

"Professor Cid." Sora replied.

"I feel sorry for you. He was tough." Terra said.

"He is but he knows what he's doing to an extent." Roxas causally said, surprising Axel at how well he and his friend were fitting in with his group of friends.

"If you bring him a pack of smokes then you'll get on his good side. He won't grade as harshly and not give a shit if you're late." Axel quipped. Might as well join in the group.

Sora gave the redhead a puzzled look, "And where the hell do you expect us to get cigarettes from?" He looked over at Roxas, "I think you're dating a delinquent Rox."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sora laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you don't get hurt."

"You both are adorable." Aqua giggled in awe.

"If it helps any," Terra chimed in, "None of us smoke but all did that trick to pass Mr. Highwind's class."

Axel nodded in agreement, " I remember one time I didn't study for an important exam so I tossed him a pack at the beginning of class and just left. Ended up getting a B-."

"Ah there goes the bell." Sora groaned along with everyone else. The group got up and went to their next class, leaving Roxas and Axel behind.

The blond pecked Axel's cheek and was about to let the redhead go to his own class but grasped his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Axel raised a brow in question as to why the blond stopped him. Roxas chewed his lower lip with tinted cheeks. He gazed away for a second, stood on the tips of his toes and locked his lips with Axel's. "Do you think we could go out this weekend?"

Axel looked down at the small blond with a raised eyebrow, "Sure. I mean that's what couples do right?" He let out an awkward laugh, "Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?"

Roxas shook his head and kissed Axel again. "Let's just go with the flow I guess. We should get going before we're late to class."


End file.
